Mothers and Fathers
by tigereyes320
Summary: What if season 3 didn't go quite the way we see on television. Emma's not dead, Adam is back and Lexa is a little different. Brennan and Shalimar are together sort of. Jesse and Lexa are together as well.
1. Ch 1 In the Beginning

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 1 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from the GSA as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Lexa is around but not an active part of Mutant X. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Oh I did keep Eckhart dead. I thought a rogue GSA would be more interesting to write about.  
  
*****************  
  
My parents would often tell me the story of how I came to be, it wasn't always pretty, but they loved me enough to always tell me the truth. This is that story. . .  
  
In The Beginning  
  
All was quiet in Sanctuary. Mutant X was having a day to themselves. Adam was puttering around in the lab. Emma was doing some meditating in her room. Jesse was on the computer chatting with his latest girlfriend. Brennan and Shalimar were outside enjoying the fresh air. Brennan had his back against a tree, reading aloud from a book. Shalimar lay there with her head on his lap, and her eyes closed, as he played with her hair.  
  
Adam, who had decided to take a break, observed them for a moment or two. They'd gotten closer over the last few months. Especially since the explosion at Naxcon Adam admitted to himself that he'd seen this coming from a long way off. He wasn't worried, not really. They seemed to bring out the best in one another. Shalimar being so self-sufficient for so long, gave the impression that she didn't need anyone. Brennan who's own life hadn't been easy, had been able to slip under her radar, and be there for her. Adam decided to make his way toward the kitchen.  
  
Shalimar eyes stayed closed as she concentrated on Brennan's voice as he read the poetry. She was never that interested in it, but she loved it when he read to her. His voice always sounded so good especially when reading poetry.  
  
"You going to sleep on me?" Brennan teased as he broke off from reading, his hand still in her hair.  
  
"No, not really. Your voice is just, very soothing. I like listening to it," confessed Shalimar.  
  
Brennan put down his book and lifted Shalimar until she was sitting on his lap. "Since Adam has given us the night off do you want to go out and do something? Or would you rather stay in and do something?"  
  
"My choice?" Shalimar asked with a sneaky smile, as she felt Brennan nuzzling her neck.  
  
"Yes, your choice. Have you got something in mind?" Brennan whispered suggestively in her ear, as he kissed the sensitive part located right beneath it. "Well . . .that feels really good when you do that. I was thinking Emma is going to go to a movie with Jesse, and his newest flavor of the month. What's her name? Lissy? Melly? Kelly?" Shalimar said playing dumb.  
  
"Her name is Clarissa." said Brennan.  
  
"Right, Clarissa! Jesse and Emma will be with Clarissa. Adam is going to go to some genetic conference for a few days. We would have Sanctuary all to ourselves tonight."  
  
"Why Ms. Fox, I do believe you are trying to seduce me. I like it, the seduction and the idea. How about I go get some Italian takeout. You get yourself gorgeous, not that you aren't already, and we'll have our date when I get back and get cleaned up." Brennan smiled as he turned Shalimar's face toward his in a long sweet kiss.  
  
"You really like the idea? I mean we could go out to a club, or to a movie, or do something else." Shalimar said once they broke the kiss off.  
  
"I want to spend time with you. With everything that we have to do, it can be very hard sometimes to find time for us. I know we spend most of our nights together, but it's not the same as going out to dinner with you. Shal I need to tell you something, and I need you no to freak out. Okay? I know this is a very un-male thing to confess to you. I really need you to understand that, what I feel for you, when we're together it is more than just sex. Don't get me wrong, every time we're together, it's incredible. Shal, I want more from you than just sex. I know me the street kid, the good time guy wants more. I understand if that isn't how you feel right now. I just want you to know that I want this, us, to be permanent." Brennan confessed in a hurried tone. He didn't want to scare her, but he wanted her to understand this was no fling, at least not on his end. He also knew the risk he was taking telling her how he really felt. Shalimar was known to flee when she gets spooked.  
  
"Permanent? Are you talking about us living happily ever after, white picket fence, kids, tv sitcom forever?" Shalimar asked him, not sure if this revelation made her happy or terrified her.  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of you, making a life with me, as my wife. Raising a few kids, showing them how to kick some GSA butt. Growing old with you. Showing everyone that a family doesn't have to be perfect to be happy." Brennan explained, as he cuddled her closer  
  
"You want all of that, a life and a family, with me?" Shalimar asked looking him in the eye."You do realize life with a feral is not going to be a piece of cake?"  
  
"Absolutely. I love a challenge." said Brennan as he touched her nose with his.  
  
"So does this mean I get you with takeout, and some quality time together in bed tonight. Then a ring on my finger in the near future?" Shalimar asked as she kissed his cheek, then his jaw, then his lips.  
  
"Yes," replied Brennan after they broke off the kiss. "If that is what you want too."  
  
"I think I'd like creating a life with you. Having a couple of kids. Giving them a home where they'd never have to worry about being accepted. Well if dinner and me is what you want , then I guess you'd better get going. The sooner you get back the sooner we can start our night together." Shalimar said as she got up off his lap and stood up.  
  
Brennan slowly got up and stretched his arms above his head. "So I'll meet you downstairs in an hour or so?"  
  
Shalimar put her arms around his waist and hugged him. "How about we eat in my room? Instead of the kitchen." She asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Any particular reason why?" Brennan asked.  
  
"It'll save time, after we're done eating. Do I really need to draw you a picture of how this night is going to end?"  
  
"What exactly are you planning on doing to me?" Brennan asked, his face showing just a bit of the apprehension, that he didn't feel.  
  
"I won't do a thing to you that you aren't going to love." Shalimar promised as she pulled his head down for a passionate kiss.  
  
When they finally parted. Brennan shook his head, as if dazed by the intensity of the kiss. "If that's a prelude to tonight I can't wait."  
  
"Good I'll see you in my room, with the food in about an hour."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
*** About an hour later ***  
  
Brennan walked into Sanctuary with the bags of food. He ran into Jesse who was putting on his black leather jacket, over a satiny bright blue shirt. "Hey Bren, that smells great. Are you sure you and Shalimar don't want to join the three of us at the club?"  
  
"Yeah we're sure. We want some alone time, if you know what I mean, but thanks for asking ."  
  
"EMMA! Let's get the lead out. We were supposed to be at Clarissa's five minutes ago!" Jesse hollered up the stairs.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here!" Emma said as she threw a red sweater duster over her black mini-dress. "Bye Brennan, have fun." She said kissing his cheek as she chased after Jesse before he left without her.  
  
"Brennan try not to break anything around here. I hope you and Shalimar have fun. You can reach me on my comlink if you need to. I also left the number of the hotel I'll be at by the computer. " Adam said as he left Sanctuary carrying his briefcase and his garment bag.  
  
As soon as Brennan saw the door close to the garage, he raced around the corridor to his bedroom. In less than fifteen minutes he had showered, shaved, and was standing in front of his closet, in his briefs, deciding what to wear. 'I don't think a band t-shirt is going to cut it tonight.' He decided on a pair of black dress slacks and a burgundy button down shirt that had a slight sheen to it. Shalimar had pointed it out to him one time when they passed a store. Brennan had gone back a few days later and bought the shirt. He decided to forego the socks and shoes this time. Five minutes later he was in front of Shalimar's room with the food. He raised his hand and was about to knock when the door opened.  
  
Brennan nearly swallowed his tongue as he got a look at Shalimar. She had chosen a snug knit halter dress, in a deep burgundy, it fell to the mid- calf and had slits on both sides up to mid-thigh. Shalimar had also decided not to wear shoes. Brennan leaned down and kissed her softly.  
  
"Hi. You look beautiful." Brennan said as he gave her another once over.  
  
"Thanks. You look great too. Set the food down here. It smells great." Shalimar gestured to the table that was set in the middle of her room.  
  
Brennan turned to place the food on the table and saw that Shalimar had been busy. There were white candles of all sizes lit around her room. Shalimar hated fire, but she liked candlelight on the rare occasion. She had set the stereo to some soft jazz, which he knew wasn't really her style of music.  
  
"Everything looks great."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Come over here for a moment." Brennan said as he crooked his finger at her and gestured her to move closer to her.  
  
"Why?" Shalimar asked with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Because I'm asking you to. Maybe I have a surprise for you."  
  
"A surprise for me? What do I have to do to get it?" Shalimar asked, barely containing her excitement. She loved to get gifts.  
  
"I want you to stand directly in front of me. You have to close your eyes. No peeking or powers allowed."  
  
"You aren't going to bite me are you?"  
  
"Not without an invitation."  
  
Shalimar grinned despite of herself. She went and stood in front of Brennan and closed her eyes. Her feral instincts automatically jumped into gear, but she calmed herself, due to her absolute trust in Brennan. Shalimar knew Brennan would never harm her. She felt something soft, and not completely smooth, make its way up her left arm, across her back and down her other arm. Shalimar felt Brennan lift her hair off her back, and trace another lazy pattern on it. The light tracing over her skin was driving her crazy, but in a good way. It was now moving up her neck and to her cheek, she then caught a whiff of something sweet and innocent. "It's a rose," said Shalimar as she opened her eyes to catch Brennan's.  
  
Brennan stood in front of her with a single long stem rose in a creamy white shade.  
  
Shalimar took the rose from him with one hand and wrapped the other arm around his neck to pull him down into a kiss that left them both breathless. "Thank you, it's beautiful." Shalimar said when they finally came up for air.  
  
"You're welcome. Are you hungry yet?"  
  
"No. I want to stand here and just dance with you."  
  
"Any preference to the type of dancing you want to do?"  
  
"Yeah! Something slow so that I can wrap myself around you."  
  
Brennan went over to the stereo and pulled out a CD, that he had left in her bedroom the other day, and put it in the stereo. When he pushed the play button. The sound of Eric Clapton's Layla came through the speakers. They wrapped their arms around each other, and slowly moved around the room to the music. As their bodies moved to the music Brennan caught Shalimar's mouth in another kiss. They continued kissing as they finished dancing to the song.  
  
Brennan took the rose from the bed, where Shalimar had placed it. He snapped most of the stem off, and then tucked the rose behind her left ear. "Come on let's eat, before the food gets cold."  
  
They sat down and unpacked the takeout. They started with prosciutto with figs, they then moved on to a penne pasta with marinara sauce. The entree that Brennan had chosen was roast lamb with herbs. For one dessert was a fruit salad with an Italian custard on the side and the other was a huge piece of tiramisu  
  
Brennan and Shalimar took their time savoring their meal. They ate companionably for close to an hour.  
  
Then Brennan asked, while they started on the fruit salad, "How are you and your Dad doing?"  
  
"We're okay. Not great, but not bad. We've been trying to meet for dinner every couple of weeks. We're talking, trying to get to know each other again."  
  
"I'm glad it's working out. I know you were nervous about giving him a second chance. Has he told you anything about your mom?"  
  
"He says, No. But, I think he's waiting to see how she reacts to the news about me and everything."  
  
"He's protecting his little girl. I know if I had a daughter, I would do everything in my power to protect her from getting hurt."  
  
"You would wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yep, especially if she had her mother's mischievous streak, and her sweet smile." Brennan said with a wink at Shalimar.  
  
"I think you'd make a great dad."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes I do I think you'd spoil any little girl you have rotten. Speaking of Dads mine wants you to come to our next diner."  
  
"Me?" Brennan gulped. "Why?"  
  
"Well, he knows about you, I told him we were dating. He figures he never got the chance to interrogate any of my boyfriends when I was younger, so he's starting now. He told me he has quite a list of questions for you." Shalimar teased.  
  
"He does?" Brennan said his voice cracking a bit. "He knows we're that serious?"  
  
"Brennan, when he woke up, one of the first things he asked me was if my boyfriend was all right. He knew before we did."  
  
"I think everyone knew before we did." Brennan said shaking his head.  
  
"We knew Brennan. We've known for over a year. We were just scared. Scared that the other didn't feel the same, or didn't want to take the risk. Scared we would be hurt. If it didn't work out would we lose our friendship?" Shalimar said as she took his hand in her and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"When we thought Emma was dead, I didn't want to waste any more time. I was going to risk telling you how I felt. Because, if I'd lost you before I could tell you how I felt, I couldn't have kept going."  
  
"I know. I felt, and still feel the same way. Then when Jesse ran into our Emma a few months later he thought he was seeing a ghost."  
  
"I still can't believe that Eckhart did that to her and to us. What am I saying? Of course I believe it. It was just like him to do something like this" Brennan said frowning. "Brennan he's gone. You did what you had to do."  
  
"I know. It's just not easy knowing that I on purpose committed murder. Not in self defense. I'm just so happy that we got her back."  
  
"Me too. I didn't care for Lexa that much." Shalimar said with a grimace.  
  
"That wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that she kissed me would it?"  
  
Shalimar shot him her best 'you wish' glares.  
  
Brennan took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. "Shalimar?"  
  
"I don't know, she had no reason to do it. I mean I know you knew she was an attractive woman, but you weren't attracted to her. I also don't like what happened between Jesse and Lexa." Shalimar said as the unasked question stayed out there.  
  
"No I wasn't. I only had eyes for you then, and now. Jesse is also a big boy that can take care of himself and his relationships all by himself. You don't need to fight his battles for him. Come here." Brennan tugged on her hand until Shalimar got up and went over to him. Brennan pulled her onto his lap. Shalimar put her face in the crook of his neck. They sat there for a long time just holding each other. Brennan knew his feral, as confident as she was, got scared when her heart was on the line. He knew he had the power to hurt her, with just a careless word. He hoped Shalimar knew he was just as vulnerable to her and what she said. Laying your heart on the line was not always fun, but the rewards always outweighed the risk. "I have something for you."  
  
"I have all that I want right here. I don't need anything else."  
  
Brennan took Shalimar's chin in his hand and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Shalimar felt a small velvet covered box be slipped into her hands. For a moment her heart was in her throat. 'He wouldn't!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Open it. Please," requested Brennan.  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes and blew out a long breath. She opened the box when she opened her eyes and saw that it was not a ring. She wasn't sure if she was disappointed or not. Inside the small box was flat donut-shaped circle made of a greenish and white marble stone. It hung off a leather cord to be worn like a necklace. "It's beautiful, Bren. What stone is it made of?"  
  
"It's called malachite. It has special meaning. It's supposed to be favorable for travelers and adventurers. It stimulates clear vision and insight, it's also supposed to protect the wearer from danger. The stone is also supposed to be equal in negative and positive forces, so it's supposed to help you stay balanced. Do you really like it?"  
  
"Yes." Shalimar said as she gave him a kiss to thank him.  
  
"Did you think it was an engagement ring?" Brennan teased as he touched his forehead to hers.  
  
"Kinda." Shalimar confessed.  
  
"I do have one picked out for you. I just had a feeling you might freak if I gave it to you right now. I've had that necklace for months now, and it seemed like the right time to give it to you."  
  
"Put it on me please."  
  
Brennan untied the cord and after slipping it around Shalimar's throat, he retied it, as Shalimar held up her long wavy hair.  
  
Shalimar kissed his cheek and got off his lap and went to her bureau and opened the top drawer. She got something from it and then shut it again. Shal walked back toward Brennan and sat back down on his lap. She presented him with a square jewelers box.  
  
Brennan's eyebrows raised, "For me?"  
  
Shalimar nodded, "I found this a few weeks ago and I thought you'd like it. Now that you have given me this necklace it makes even more sense."  
  
Brennan opened the box and saw a necklace identical to the one he had just given Shalimar. Except his was a shade larger and the stone was a silvery gray shade.  
  
Shalimar smiled as she explained, "It's hematite, and it has special meaning too. It supposed to be a very strong stone, that absorbs negativity. It supposed to be calming to the emotions. It's also considered a grounding stone. It helps maintain balance between body, mind, and spirit. What really sold me on it was that it is known as the worry stone. I thought it was appropriate as you always worry about me. Especially when Adam sends me out on a mission. Do you like it?"  
  
Brennan slipped the leather cord over his head and let the necklace fall into place. He gave her a kiss to thank her for the gift. When they broke the kiss off he asked, "So does this mean we're going steady now?"  
  
"Steady? I don't know about that, but I know you're mine. We ferals can get very nasty when someone comes after our mate."  
  
Brennan wrapped is arms around her. "There are worse things then being a ferals mate. Especially my feral."  
  
"There are huh?"  
  
"You bet, You do realize, of course, we are completely sappy." Brennan said laughing. "Shades of Vic and Claudia."  
  
"I agree. So, what do you want to do now? I'm not really in the mood, just this moment, to make love. I just want to hold you close to me and snuggle with you."  
  
"Well, why don't you pick out a movie. We can just relax and snuggle together on your bed. I'll even let you pick out the movie." Brennan said generously.  
  
"Okay, Let me see what I can find." Shalimar said as she got off Brennan's lap and went out to the living room area to pick out a movie.  
  
"If it's going to be a chick flick, make sure it has lots of kissing and making out." Brennan hollered after her.  
  
Shalimar's voice wafted back through the door. "You'd better behave or I'm going to pick out The Sound of Music."  
  
"You wouldn't dare. Wait a minute, on the other hand, yes you would." Brennan said as he watched Shalimar come through her door, from his position on her bed. "So what are we watching?"  
  
"It's a movie from the nineties called Only You. It's set in Italy."  
  
"Italy? Have you ever been there?"  
  
"No. I do think it would be fun to go. Rome, Florence, Venice, and Milan. It would just be fun to have two weeks and just go driving around another country. Plus the shopping would be incredible." Shalimar said as she hit the play button on the DVD player. She then came over to her bed and slid over to snuggle next to Brennan.  
  
"Maybe we'll go sometime?" Brennan said as Shalimar put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you serious? It doesn't seem like your thing to do." Shalimar said as she looked at him skeptically.  
  
"I know. But it seems like it could be something interesting to do. It could be fun. A nice compromise of city and the outside. Tell you what, next time Adam gives us some real vacation time, we'll go. We'll be a normal couple just stealing away together. We could have the Helix drop us of and we could go from there." Brennan said as he held Shalimar close and caressed her back with a slow hand.  
  
They started watching the movie. It didn't take long for the movie to be forgotten and their complete attention was wrapped up in each other. They first began to kiss, and then moved on to caressing each other.  
  
Before the movie was even half over they were both tangled beneath Shalimar's sheets. Their clothes were scattered here and there around the room. Things were about to get really serious when Brennan stopped what he was doing all of a sudden.  
  
"Shalimar we have to stop this. I don't have anything with me. I left them in my room."  
  
Shalimar reached up her arms and grabbed his face in her hands. "Brennan, I don't care . I want you now. I don't care about the consequences. I'm never letting us go."  
  
Brennan looked Shalimar in the eye and threw a small tesla coil toward her outlet and turned off the lights and the television. The room was now dark except for the flickering candlelight. "I love you Shal."  
  
"I love you too Bren."  
  
Nothing else was said, at least not with words, for awhile. After making love they both dosed off.  
  
*******************  
  
A few hours later when they woke up they were hungry again. So they dug into the second dessert Brennan had brought, while lounging on Shalimar's bed. Brennan had changed into a pair of sweatpants he had left in Shalimar's room. Shalimar was wearing one of his black band t-shirts. "Shalimar we need to talk." Brennan said as he took a big bite of tiramisu.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" Shalimar asked licking her spoon.  
  
"Shalimar we made love without using protection. What if there are consequences?" Brennan tried to be serious.  
  
"You planning on giving me something?" Shalimar said jokingly as she took another big bite of the rich creamy dessert.  
  
"I was thinking about you becoming pregnant actually. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have a family with you, but after we're married. I don't know if now is such a good time." Brennan hoped Shalimar wouldn't take his concern as fear of commitment  
  
Shalimar paused and mentally did some calculations. "I think we're ok."  
  
"If we aren't you'll tell me?" Brennan said not really asking her to do this.  
  
"Yes." Shalimar said as she finished the last of the tiramisu. She got up and went to her bathroom so she could brush her teeth, Brennan joined her. They fell back onto her bed, spooning with each other quickly fell back asleep.  
  
********************  
  
When Shalimar woke up again several hours later, Brennan was stilled spooned behind her with his arms around her. She grabbed one of his hands and entwined her hand with his, she used the other to rub the malachite necklace she still wore.  
  
Brennan stirred slightly and looked at the digital clock beside her bed. He leaned forward and kissed the bare shoulder that his t-shirt had slipped off of. "Shal it's only five o'clock. Go back to sleep," he said as he drew ther joined hands closer around her, and snuggled closer to her.  
  
"Okay," said Shalimar as she closed her eyes again. She let Brennan's deep, even breathing lull her back to sleep.  
  
TBC 


	2. Ch 2 Taken

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 2 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Lexa is around but not an active part of Mutant X. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter.  
  
A/N 2 Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 2 Taken  
  
Adam turned away from the console and yelled, "Brennan! Shalimar! Emma! Jesse! Lexa! I need you all down here now!" He was still perturbed that his genetics conference had been delayed. He had just arrived at Sanctuary early that morning, before anyone was even awake. Soon after he arrived Lexa also had shown up.  
  
Jesse came to the lab from the direction of his bedroom. Lexa, who had come to ask for MutantX's help on a project she was working on, was staying here for a week. She and Emma came from the direction of the dojo.  
  
Ever since Emma had come back, she had been as determined to strengthen her body as well as strengthen her mind.  
  
Adam still found it hard to believe that Eckhart, had found the disoriented Emma after the explosion. He then after taking her ring, gave Emma money and a new identity and told her to go far away. Adam believed it was with the intention of hunting her down later and recruiting for the GSA once again. Eckhart then had a woman who bore a remarkable resemblance to Emma, and was dying be found. Due to the woman's battered condition it was easy to see why Jesse had thought it was Emma. Since everyone had been tied up with their grief and dealing with Eckhart, they never thought to do a DNA scan on the body. So no one realized that they had buried the wrong body.  
  
If Brennan hadn't killed Eckhart who knows how the team would have faired against a cured Mason and the GSA. Of course Brennan had his own demons to handle with what happened after his torture.  
  
Jesse had come across her by chance. They both had run into each other at a nearby park. Emma had still been suffering from the selective amnesia that she had gotten from her concussion from a few months ago. Jesse brought her back to Sanctuary where Lexa had done some scans on her. Emma decided to stay to see if she could regain her entire memory. Once her memory returned, several weeks later, Lexa had given her the option to stay once again at Sanctuary by joining Mutant X or they could completely outfit her with a new identity and put her in the underground.  
  
Emma had decided to stay. Since she had come back and recovered she and Jesse and become closer. It looked they were becoming a couple. There was something though, that had happened between Lexa and Jesse that still was not resolved. Adam didn't feel qualified to help in this instance considering his own unresolved feeling toward Emma and the relationship, if you could call it that, that he had with Lexa. Eventually the conflicts would have to be resolved.  
  
Adam watched as Brennan and Shalimar walked in after the others had arrived. They came in still holding the others hand. Adam realized they truly had made some serious steps in their relationship. As much as they seemed to bicker about the smallest thing sometimes, now there was an air of peace. Like now they knew where the other was coming from in an argument. Adam allowed himself a small smile. He was sure that within the year they would be having a wedding.  
  
Adam waited until everyone had taken a seat, on the stools, that stood around the console. Adam hit a few buttons and three pictures came up on the screen. "These are three houses used to be in our underground as safe houses. Once the GSA learned about them we ceased to use them. What I want to do now is check them out, if they are sound we might try to reuse them. If they aren't, I'll have the houses torn down and sell the property. We then can get busy finding some new ones."  
  
Adam then continued, "Now due to the fact that there are rogue GSA I want everyone to go in two's. Emma and I are going to check this site. Lexa and Brennan, I want you two to check out this one on the north side of town, Jesse and Shalimar, you two will be looking at this house, that's on the west side of town. Now I want all of you to keep your com-links on. As far as I know no ex-GSA have been spotted around these places, but you never know. We leave fifteen minutes. An hour after that I want everyone checking in. Emma and I will take my car. Jesse and Shalimar go in Jesse's Jeep. Lexa I want you and Brennan to take the Helix. Let's get going."  
  
Everyone went to either change or get their jackets, while they were doing this Brennan pulled Shalimar aside. He looked her in the eye as he cupped her face. "Will you think I doubt your abilities, if I ask you to be careful?"  
  
"Brennan, would it do any good to tell you I know how to take care of myself?" When Brennan shook his head, she continued, "Well in that case do you promise not to hold it against me if I ask you to be careful too?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
Shalimar reached up on tiptoe and gave Brennan a quick kiss. "I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"Ok love you."  
  
"Love you too." Shalimar said as she ran down the hall to grab her favorite leather jacket.  
  
Ten minutes later Jesse and Shalimar pulled up to a blue split-level ranch house with black shutters.  
  
"I'll take the perimeter, you start checking around inside, Jess."  
  
"You got it Shal." Jesse said as she went around the corner. He took a deep breath and phased through the door.  
  
Thirty minutes later they had finished their inspection.  
  
"Everything looks good. I'm going to do one last perimeter check and then we can go." Shalimar said as she walked toward the door.  
  
"Shalimar wait! I'll do it with you."  
  
"Jesse I'm a big girl. I know how to do a perimeter check. I've been doing them for a very long time. I'll be just fine. I'll meet you at the Jeep in ten minutes. We can give Adam his report while we're driving back. Okay?"  
  
Jesse knew when to give up. "Alright! See you in ten."  
  
Ten minutes later Jesse was pacing by the Jeep. He looked at his watch for the third time in the last two minutes. It wasn't like Shalimar to be late. If anything she was always early. Jesse decided to go look for her. He made his way around the side of the house and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Instead of Shalimar all he found was her torn leather jacket on the ground, and next to it there was a small puddle of blood. There was no sign of Shalimar anywhere.  
  
Jesse took a deep breath to prepare himself for the onslaught that was about to occur. He raised his com-link to his mouth. "Adam!"  
  
"Yeah Jesse, what's wrong?"  
  
"We've got trouble. You all need to get to the safe house ASAP!"  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"You just need to really get here."  
  
Lexa's voice came across the link. "C'mon Jesse. Tell us what's wrong?"  
  
"Lexa?"  
  
"Yeah Jess," Answered Lexa sounding bored.  
  
"Whatever you do don't let Brennan fly.":  
  
"I have the keys to the Helix."  
  
"Adam. . . Shalimar is gone, and from what I'm looking at I don't think she left voluntarily."  
  
"Jess? What makes you say that?" Brennan asked his voice dead calm.  
  
"I found her leather jacket on the ground torn and near a small puddle of blood."  
  
Adam's voice came across loud and clear. "Jesse stay there, we are on our way."  
  
Jese lowered his ring and crunched down by the blood. "Brennan is going to completely freak out if you aren't all right Shalimar." He said to himself.  
  
Less than fifteen minutes had passed, even though it had seemed like hours, Jesse turned toward the sound of squealing breaks and the quiet hum of the Helix. Lexa sat it down in the plant's parking lot. Adam and Emma jumped out of the car and headed in his direction.  
  
Adam reached Jesse first with Brennan close on his heels. Adam's face was tinged with gray as he asked, "What happened Jesse?"  
  
"Shalimar and I had finished our search. She wanted to do one last perimeter check before we left. I asked her to wait and I would do it with her, but she told me she could handle it. She insisted she could handle it alone. The plan was to meet at the Jeep in ten minutes. You know how fast Shal is. When she wasn't there in ten minutes I went to look for her and that was all I found." Jesse said as he pointed to her jacket. "I didn't want to leave to go look for her until the rest of you guys showed up."  
  
"All right you guys. I want you to canvas the area. Jesse, you and Lexa go in that direction. Brennan, I want you and Emma to go in the opposite direction. I'm going to stay and take some samples and verify that this is Shalimar's blood. Now go!" Adam ordered.  
  
Lexa and Jesse took off looking for any clues and occasionally calling out Shalimar's name.  
  
Lexa let out a huge sigh. After a few moments she let out another one.  
  
Jesse rolled his eyes at her. "What exactly is your problem Lexa?"  
  
"I don't know why Adam had to pair us up with each other." Lexa said pouting.  
  
"Let's see Lexa. It could be because we are team mates when you're here. It could also be that Brennan is hanging on by a thread. If Brennan completely loses it, Emma will be able to help him until we get back to Sanctuary. You know, I don't like this any more than you do. You don't have any right to be mad at me. I just played your game by your rules."  
  
Lexa gave him a death glare, "This isn't about us."  
  
Jesse came to stand in front of her, he brushed a stray lock of ebony hair out of her face. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and caught her lips in a rough kiss. He broke off the contact quickly. "There never was an us. Remember, your choice?"  
  
"What was I supposed to do when Emma came back? I don't play second fiddle."  
  
"Lexa, you never gave me any options. You didn't trust me to make a decision. So don't blame me, if you don't like the consequences of your actions."  
  
Meanwhile Emma and Brennan were also looking diligently for Shalimar.  
  
Brennan was doing his best not to get frantic, because it wouldn't do Shalimar any good if they had to knock him out. He looked up to scan the trees for any sign of Shalimar.  
  
Emma looked at Brennan, his worry was so tangible she could almost touch it. "Brennan?"  
  
"Emma I can't talk about how I'm feeling right now. If I do I'm gonna lose it."  
  
"Brennan," said Emma with a small smile. "I can't smell death, like Shalimar, but I can sense it, and I don't sense it now. I do sense residual fear, but I can't tell if it's Shalimar or not."  
  
Brennan allowed himself to be comforted by that thought. He reached up and absent-mindedly rubbed the hematite necklace that Shalimar had given him. 'This is a worry stone, so I'm worrying. Just bring her back to me alive, and we can work out the rest.' He thought to himself.  
  
Two hours later Adam called a halt to the search. He needed the equipment at Sanctuary to finish running the tests. "Jesse, you take the Jeep. Lexa, I want you to drive my car back to Sanctuary. Emma, Brennan, you're with me in the Helix," instructed Adam.  
  
Brennan wouldn't be put off any longer, once Jesse and Lexa left. He needed to know the truth. "Adam, it's her blood isn't it? Isn't it?" Brennan's eyes were hoping for an answer other then the one he saw in Adam's eyes.  
  
"Brennan," said Adam as he trailed off. He looked at the tall young man who desperately loved the daughter of his heart, and couldn't lie to him. "Yes Brennan it's hers. I need to run more sophisticated scans on the blood. I need to find out what they gave her to knock her out so quickly and without a fight. I'll also need to make sure they didn't infect her with some sort of virus. Brennan, I promise you we will get her back. Okay?"  
  
Brennan just nodded as his entire body went numb. He let Emma lead him into the Helix; he took over the controls as if on autopilot. It only took a few minutes to arrive at Sanctuary, but it felt like an eternity.  
  
When they got inside Sanctuary, Adam immediately went to work on the blood samples. Jesse decided to go online and seeking out any suspicious activities. Lexa was on her cell phone as she walked in the door, trying to get any and all information from her contacts. Emma had decided to go to her room to concentrate and see if she could pick up anything from Shalimar, since she had come back her psionic powers had grown stronger, she could often pick up on the fact if one of the team was in trouble. Brennan, after beating the punching bag to smithereens, decided to go for a drive to clear his head. He was no good to anyone in the state he was in.  
  
Brennan drove around for a few hours. He vaguely remembered stopping for a burger and some fries. Brennan also checked in periodically with the team. There still had been no word. Around three o'clock that afternoon he found himself in front of the newly built Naxcon headquarters. He got out of his black Cutlas and walked toward the building.  
  
Brennan smiled at the receptionist as he went through the door and toward her desk.  
  
The receptionist recognized him from before. " Hello Mr. Mulwray, would you like to speak to Mr. Fox?"  
  
"That'd be great if he's available."  
  
"Certainly." She turned around and spoke into the intercom on her desk. "Mr. Fox? Mr. Mulwray is here to see you."  
  
"Send him on back Melissa."  
  
Melissa handed him a temporary id card that was a blue marble design. "You go straight through those double doors, take a left, then you go all the way to the end of the hall. Just swipe the card and you'll be just fine."  
  
"Thanks," said Brennan as he followed her directions to Nicholas Fox's office. He raised his hand to knock politely on the door.  
  
"Come on in Brennan," he heard a voice say from inside.  
  
Brennan opened the door and stepped into the office. Nicholas was on the phone, but he gestured Brennan to come in and sit down. It was a lot different from the old one. One whole wall from ceiling to floor was made up of windows, which made the office seem huge. The other three walls were painted an ivory, but had a border of soothing blues and greens that was picked up throughout the room. As he walked toward the blue-green paisley chairs that were situated right in front of a massive cherry wood desk, he noticed several pictures scattered in the one corner of the desk. There was one that had a very young Nicholas Fox and a young woman who resembled Shalimar, so Brennan assumed the woman was her mother, holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. There was a second one of a young Shalimar, Brennan guessed her age at about eight, and she was hanging upside down in a tree with a big smile on her face. A third picture showed Shalimar leaning with her back against a tree. Brennan recognized it as a picture he'd taken of her a few months ago. The fourth was a small one and it was of Shalimar and her father at a restaurant. The last one was in the largest frame. It was a blow up of a picture that Jesse had taken of the two of them. They were in Sanctuary, Shalimar was sitting between his bent knees leaning back against him, and he had his arms wrapped around her. They both had been smiling at each other when Jesse had come up with the camera and surprised them. Brennan and Shalimar each had this same picture in their bedrooms. As Nicholas hung up the phone, he watched Brennan look at the pictures of Shalimar on his desk. "Sorry about that Brennan."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
Nick gestured toward the pictures, "I hope you don't mind, but I asked Shalimar for a recent picture of her and one of the two of you."  
  
"I don't mind at all Mr. Fox, Shalimar is your daughter."  
  
"Brennan, please call me Nicholas or Nick. I can call you Brennan can't I?"  
  
"Sure, Nick."  
  
"Did Shalimar tell you that I wanted you to join us for dinner next week?"  
  
"Yeah, she said you had a list of questions for me about my intentions."  
  
"It's not a list per se. Brennan is something wrong?"  
  
'Nick, have you seen or heard from Shalimar at all today?"  
  
"No I haven't heard from her since last week. Why?"  
  
Brennan sighed as he tried to tell the man his daughter was missing.  
  
"Brennan, what's happened to Shalimar?"  
  
"She's missing Nick. She was at a safehouse with one of our teammates and she just disappeared going on several hours ago. We are doing everything we can, but we can't find her. I came here on the off chance someone might have contacted you. She's not the type to disappear without telling someone."  
  
"I'm coming with you. If you're looking for my daughter I should be able to help somehow."  
  
Brennan knew it was pointless to argue with the man. "Okay Nick you can come with. We have to keep Sanctuary a secret though. It safer that way for you and us. I'll have to knock you out with a choke hold once we leave your premises."  
  
"All right. Let me just let my people know that I'll be away for a few days. Will my laptop and cell phone work there?"  
  
"Yes, they will."  
  
"Give me ten minutes." Nick said as he left to tell his personal assistant where he could be reached and how. He walked back in and picked up his blazer, briefcase and laptop. "Let's go Brennan."  
  
After they left the building and had been driving awhile. Brennan used a choke hold to have Nick pass out.  
  
"Adam?" Brennan called using his com-link ring. "I'm bringing Nicholas Fox to sanctuary."  
  
"If you think that that's the best thing to do Brennan, that's fine. What's your ETA?"  
  
"About ten to fifteen minutes. See you then."  
  
After Brennan arrived in Sanctuary, he hefted Nick over his shoulder and took him into the lab. Emma brought him around with some smelling salts. "Mr. Fox? Are you okay? Here take a drink of water." Emma said handing him a glass of water, as she tried to put him at ease.  
  
"Thank you some water would be great. Is there any news of Shalimar yet? I'm sorry what's your name?" "I'm Emma. I'm sorry but there's no news yet." Emma said with a shake of her head. "Why don't you come to the living room area and sit down for awhile."  
  
"Is Kane here?"  
  
"Yes, Adam's here. He's talking to some of his contacts to see if anyone knows anything. He'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
Nicholas nodded as he sank back into one of the chairs. He spied a group of photographs sitting in the middle of the table. The three largest caught his attention, the first was of five people Brennan, Shalimar, Emma, Adam Kane and another young man, 'That must be Jesse,' he thought. The second had all the same people but there was a sixth person in this picture, a tall, slim, brunette. The third simply held one of the brunette, Jesse, Brennan, and Shalimar. 'I wonder if the brunette is Lexa?' Nick wondered to himself.  
  
"Nicholas, I'm glad you're here." Adam said as he came up beside him.  
  
"Brennan said Shalimar is missing. Do you know anything yet?"  
  
"No I have calls in to most if not all my contacts, Lexa is doing the same with hers. Right now we don't know anything." Adam sighed as he shook his head. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Jesse can show you where to hook up your laptop. I'm warning you though, if you stay you'll have a job."  
  
"A job? I don't understand any of your world."  
  
"Your job will be to keep Brennan from losing it. I don't want to know how he'll react if we don't get some answers soon. I need you to keep him calm, well as calm as Brennan gets at least. Talk to him about Shalimar as a little girl, Tell each other about the woman you each know and love best."  
  
"I could do that. It would also keep my mind occupied."  
  
"It would also give you a chance to find out if his intentions are honorable. Shalimar finally told him about your list of questions last night. She's been hinting at it for over a week to him."  
  
"Are they really that close to each other?"  
  
Adam nodded vehemently. "You have no idea. Nick those two have been dancing around their attraction for each other for three years. You should see how protective they are, if the other has to do anything slightly dangerous."  
  
"I'm going to lose my little girl before I even get her back. Brennan loves her desperately doesn't he?"  
  
"Yes he does. Nick, Shalimar has found someone who accepts who she is in every way."  
  
"Good. It's what I always wanted for her. You do know Adam that we aren't finished."  
  
"I know that I have a lot to answer for. But our first priority right now is to find Shalimar. After she comes home safe and sound, you and I can hash out our differences okay."  
  
"Fine. I'll go and find Brennan now." "He's probably in Shalimar's bedroom. It's down that hall on the right and then the first door on the left." Adam watched as Nick went to find Brennan. "Let's find you soon Shalimar. I don't like to think what will happen to those two men, if you don't come home." Adam shook his head and went to harass another one of his contacts.  
  
* * * * 2 days later * * * *  
  
It had been more then forty eight hours since Shalimar had disappeared, and all of Mutant X was on edge. Brennan couldn't hold a civil conversation with anyone but Nick. Adam had barely slept and Jesse, Lexa and Emma had exhausted all their possibilities. Adam even had Nick go and file a missing person's report with the police. Since Adam had set them up with faux apartments, so the police had an address on her. Everyone's spirits were low and getting lower.  
  
Brennan was sitting on Shalimars' bed with a picture of the two of them in his hands. He was lost in thought as he stared at the picture. He didn't even hear Nick come in and lean against the door. Brennan traced Shalimar's face with his finger. He then reached up to rub his hematite necklace.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this. I don't know how. I keep telling myself that I can not let myself think about the fact that she might never walk through those doors again. I love her more then anything in this world. Nick, what do I do if we don't get her back?"  
  
Nick came over and sat beside Brennan. "You know when Shalimar was little and we discovered that going to Genomex, while saving her life, changed it irrevocably. My biggest fear was that I'd never get to see her grow up. I'd never see her fall in love, get married, have a family. But I did get that. I know that my daughter is loved by her friends and especially you. If, and I do mean if, she doesn't come back, I know I'll grieve for the life she could have made with you. I part of me will know that she died having almost everything she ever wanted. Brennan, you can't lose hope know. Our Shalimar is a survivor."  
  
"So I need to keep the faith?"  
  
"In a sense yes. Does your heart tell you she's still alive?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you have your answer."  
  
"I guess I do."  
  
Adam's voice came into the room over Brennan's ring. "You two better come into the lab."  
  
"Why? What's up Adam?"  
  
"Jesse's trace just picked up Shalimar's comm link signal. We're trying to triangulate it now. As soon as we do, we're going to pick her up."  
  
Brennan and Nick looked at each other and then raced out of the bedroom. As they did the picture of Brennan and Shalimar smiling with their arms around each other landed face down on Shalimar's bed. 


	3. Ch 3 Found

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 3 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Lexa is around but not an active part of Mutant X. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
  
A/N 2 this chapter will deal with a very sensitive issue in our society. That of rape. One rape occurs every 2 minutes. I have taken some liberties with this and the reaction of all the characters. If I'm not 100% correct I apologize for that. If anyone has ever suffered from this horrible act I hope you had the courage to press charges and get yourself help. No matter what anyone says No one ever asks for this act to happen to them. If you have been assaulted call the National Sexual Assault Hotline 1-800-656- 4673. Help is available.  
  
Chapter 3 Found  
  
Jesse was typing frantically on the keyboard when Nick and Brennan ran in joining the rest of the group. "Okay, I've got her signal coordinates. She's on the south side of town, right near the old abandoned canning factory.  
  
"All right. Lexa, I want you and Nick to take my car and meet us there. Nick, you'll have to stop at the police station to tell them you heard from her and she's fine. I also want you going with Lexa because, if she has any kind of amnesia, she may or may not remember that you two have reconciled. Everyone else in the Helix with me. Emma, I need to speak with you alone, for a moment."  
  
Emma waited until everyone had left. "Okay, Adam what's up?"  
  
"Emma I want you quickly to go into Shalimar's room and take out some loose comfortable clothing. A pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt will be fine. Just lay them out on her bed for now. I'm going to have to test whatever clothing she's wearing."  
  
"Adam are you thinking that. . .?" Emma trailed off as if not asking the question would make the fear go away.  
  
"I don't know. I just want to be prepared. I'd ask you to stay here and get everything ready but we might need you to help with Shalimar or Brennan. Hurry up and meet us in the Helix in ten minutes."  
  
"Okay," said Emma as she ran down the hall to Shalimar's room.  
  
Twenty minutes later the Helix was landing at the abandoned canning factory.  
  
Lexa and Nick had just joined them when they were walking around, when Brennan asked, "Emma are you getting anything?"  
  
"Yeah, but it's mostly from all of you. Wait! Over there, I'm getting waves of confusion from those bushes. Brennan! No! Let me go to her." Emma said as she made her way over to the shrubs.  
  
Shalimar was there, still dressed in the same jeans and shirt she'd been wearing when she disappeared three days ago. She was slowly regaining consciousness.  
  
Emma motioned to Brennan to come closer, but to not rush toward her. Emma was worried if they rushed toward her they would freak Shalimar out.  
  
Brennan sank down to his knees beside her and gently shook her shoulder. "Shal? Baby? Shalimar wake up!"  
  
Shalimar stretched as she continued to come around. She opened her eyes, and it took a few minutes for her eyes to focus. The first thing they focused on was Brennan.  
  
"Brennan!" Shalimar shouted as she grabbed him in a furious hug.  
  
Brennan held on tight as he pulled her onto his lap. They sat there for what seemed like forever before he allowed Adam to help her to her feet. He took off his jacket and draped it across her shoulders. The rest of Mutant X also came forward to hug Shalimar. As Shalimar was putting her arms through the jacket she caught sight of her father, who was standing off to the side, she went over to him and gave him a hug.  
  
Adam finally said. "Let's get you back to Sanctuary, so I can look you over. You can then take a long hot shower and eat something. I'm sure you're starved."  
  
Brennan reached out and scooped Shalimar up into his arms and headed toward the Helix.  
  
"Since Shalimar is okay, why don't I take the car and grab some pizza and beer for dinner, " volunteered Lexa.  
  
"Jesse do you mind riding back with Lexa? I'd really like to ride back to Sanctuary with Shalimar." Nick asked.  
  
"No problem, Nick. We'll get a few supreme pizzas. Shalimar you want the meat supreme?"  
  
"Absolutely," said Shalimar as she was carried into the Helix.  
  
"Jesse, Lexa we'll see you back at Sanctuary."  
  
"You got it Adam." Lexa said as she followed Jesse back to the car.  
  
Brennan placed Shalimar in her seat and fastened her in. He then reluctantly took his place at the controls. Adam, Emma, and Nick quickly took a seat and buckled in. After the Helix took off, they all took turns looking back at Shalimar, as if to convince themselves that she was actually there.  
  
"You guys are going to drive me nuts if you all keep doing that. You all are acting as if you haven't seen me in days. I just fell asleep after I did my perimeter check. Nothing more."  
  
"Shal are you telling us that the last thing you remember was going on the perimeter check?" Emma asked clearly perplexed.  
  
"The last thing I clearly remember was I was going around the corner to finish my perimeter check. Then I felt a sudden pain and everything went black. The next thing I remember is you guys were here waking me up."  
  
"Shalimar you've been missing for three days. We aren't even at the house we're on the south side of town near the old canning factory." Emma explained.  
  
"Three days!" Shalimar exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah." Emma noticed Shalimar was getting upset, "Why don't you rest for now, at least until we get to Sanctuary." As she said this she sent a psionic blast toward Shalimar so she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Emma, Why did you do that?" Nick asked perplexed.  
  
"Nick, she was getting too agitated. If Shal lost those three days, she's not going to be up to a lot of questions. Let's let Adam do his tests and see what we find out. We then can find out what if anything that she remembers."  
  
"Okay." Nick nodded as he sat back in his seat.  
  
It seemed as if only moments had passed and they were arriving at Sanctuary. The minute the Helix touched down, Brennan was out of his chair and was picking Shalimar into his arms. Emma hit the buttons to open the Helix doors and admit them into Sanctuary. She and Adam raced ahead to get the lab ready.  
  
Brennan cradled the sleeping Shalimar in his arms, as he made his way through Sanctuary toward the lab.  
  
Shalimar began to stir, "Brennan, you don't need to carry me to the lab. I can walk you know."  
  
"Humor me." Brennan stated firmly.  
  
Shalimar was about to protest further, when she caught a better glimpse of his face. The haggard look on it told her that he had been worried sick about while she was missing. "Fine, you want to play white knight, you can. Nick have you been here this whole time?"  
  
Nick, who had been following them, nodded his head. "Pretty much. Brennan came to see me the day you disappeared. I came here that same day. You had us very worried about you."  
  
"Sorry, I'm glad you're here."  
  
"Okay here we are." Brennan said as he placed her gently on her feet in front of the lab. "We'll be right here waiting for you to come out."  
  
Shalimar nodded and kissed Brennan on the cheek, "Be sure to save me some pizza. I'm starved."  
  
Nick distracted Brennan by trying to get him to play a game of poker. Lexa and Jesse joined them when they arrived with the pizza and beer. It was over an hour later when Shalimar, Adam and Emma left the lab.  
  
"Okay Shalimar, I've got just about all I need. The rest of the test results will take a couple of hours. Why don't you go take a long hot shower? Emma will take the clothes you have on and bring them to me so I can do some more tests on them."  
  
Shalimar nodded happily at that news. "Good! I feel like the dirt has seeped into my skin." Emma followed Shalimar to her room. "You guys had better not have eaten all the meat pizza," warned Shalimar.  
  
Once Shalimar was out of earshot, Brennan whispered, "Is she okay Adam?" He whispered because he knew there was no such thing as out of earshot for a feral. "Brennan she'll be fine. She has some contusions, a few lacerations and those should heal pretty quickly. I'm running some blood test to see what kind of sedative they gave her. No concussion, and no permanent damage. If I find anything else it will be up to Shalimar to tell you. Or if she wants you can be there when I discuss the rest of test results with her. Let's let her have a few worry-free hours before the test results come back in okay?"  
  
Nick edged closer to Brennan and Adam to overhear their conversation. Nick knew Kane wasn't saying something. "Adam do you think she was raped?" Nick asked in a low voice so that Lexa and Jesse couldn't overhear.  
  
Brennan's eyes widened at the word and all it implied. "Adam?"  
  
Adam sighed, "I really shouldn't be telling you this Shalimar is a grown woman. I'm not a hundred percent positive, but I think so. Brennan, Shalimar has no memory of the last three days. That includes any attack she may have withstood. As soon as I get my answers to the tests I will tell both you and Shalimar."  
  
Emma came back with her hands full of Shalimars' clothes. "Shalimar is still in the shower. She wanted to talk to you Brennan, so go on back. She also said to tell Jesse not to eat all of her pizza."  
  
Jesse stuck out his tongue at Emma as he took a drink of his beer. Brennan smiled at their antics as he headed back toward Shalimar's bedroom. When he got there he noticed that the picture of the two of them had landed on the bed face down. Brennan picked it up as he sat down on the bed and, after tracing Shalimar's face, placed it on her bedside table.  
  
"Brennan?"  
  
Brennan turned at the sound of her voice, and saw Shalimar standing there in a pair of black sweats and one of his black band t-shirts. The shirt was so big on her it fell off one of her shoulders. He loved the way she looked wearing his shirts. He saw her malachite necklace wink at him near the neckline of the shirt. Shalimar walked toward him slowly, as she got closer he stood up. When she was standing directly in front of him, his control broke and he pulled her into his arms. Shalimar wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.  
  
Brennan kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back, "Shalimar I was so scared I had lost you."  
  
"I'm sorry." Shalimar's voice was muffled as it came from his chest.  
  
"No, you have nothing to be sorry for," Brennan said, "I know it wasn't your fault. I'm just so relieved to have you back."  
  
"It isn't going to bother you at all?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Shal?"  
  
"Brennan, Adam used a rape kit on me. I also heard, with the feral hearing, his and Emma's worried whispering. Are you going to be able to handle this? If I was raped are you going to be able handle that I was with someone else?"  
  
"Shalimar! Come here let's sit down." Brennan pulled her toward the bed. He sat down and then tugged her onto his lap. "Shalimar, if you were raped. I could never, ever blame you."  
  
"But I didn't say 'No'."  
  
"You don't have to. Shalimar, the only time I would ever be hurt by something like this, would be if you voluntarily went to someone else. When I say voluntarily, I mean no drugs, or coercion of any kind were being used. Rape isn't about sex, it's about power. You could prance around naked in front of a million men, you still aren't asking to be raped. Do you remember saying yes to anything?" Shalimar shook her head, "No. But-"  
  
"But nothing. If you didn't say yes, it was against your will and that makes it rape. Shalimar, however long it takes for us to get back to where we want to be. I'm going to be here for you. Now why don't you go dry your hair. Jesse was eating his way through your pizza."  
  
"All right." Shalimar said as she got off his lap and headed toward the bathroom." Hey Bren?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks for everything. I do love you and I want you to be with me when I talk to Adam later about the test results."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Shalimar said as she walked into her bathroom and began drying her hair.  
  
A couple of hours later everyone was laughing as they ate pizza, drank beer, and tried to play some poker. With Adam and Nick telling Shalimar stories it was hard to keep a straight face.  
  
"Then there was the time when she was thirteen . . ."  
  
"Okay that's enough from the two of you. I'm getting tired and want to go to bed before the two of you embarrass me any further. Adam can you go over those test results with me and Brennan?"  
  
"Well I'm off to bed." Lexa announced.  
  
"Lexa, thanks for staying around and helping out while I was missing." Shalimar said.  
  
"No problem. See you in the morning."  
  
"I think I'll be heading to bed as well." Jesse said as he picked up the empty pizza boxes and went to throw them away.  
  
"I think I'll read a bit before bed. I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Emma said looking at Adam.  
  
Adam nodded. "Will you be turning in as well, Nick?"  
  
"Yeah. Now that Shalimar is back I need to head back to work. I'll see you all in the morning." Nick went over and kissed Shalimar's temple. "We'll have dinner in about a week?"  
  
Shalimar nodded. "Okay."  
  
Adam motioned for the two of them to follow him into the lab. '"This way you two."  
  
Shalimar grabbed Brennan's hand and interlaced their fingers together. She had a feeling it was not going to be great news. Brennan took a seat in one of the chairs and then drew Shalimar down to his lap. They watched Adam for several minutes as the quiet in the lab got louder and louder. Adam consulted the computer and then turned around to face them.  
  
Brennan saw by the look in Adam's eyes that the news wasn't good. "Adam just tell us."  
  
"All right. Shalimar you earlier blood work showed signs of a powerful sedative, that's how they were able to take you down so quickly. There were also traces of ruhibnol in your system. This and the fact that the rape kit while showing no DNA, did show some bruising on your inner thighs and some tearing in the vaginal area. All of which will heal given a few weeks. With all of this evidence, it's pretty much a foregone conclusion that you were in fact raped." Adam paused as Shalimar gripped Brennan's hand even tighter. "I have some more bad news, there was no DNA left in your body to run any kind of major DNA test on. I can't find out if it was a mutant who did this to you. The good news is that all of your injuries will heal. The tests show there are no sexually transmitted diseases. I also don't show any signs of pregnancy. There was no damage done to your uterus or your ovaries, so if you decide to have children in the future there shouldn't be any problems. While I'm not saying you and Brennan can't resume your sexual relationship, I would advise giving your body at least a week to heal. You can resume any activity as long as you take it slow. I also want to give you this." Adam handed Shalimar a pale green business card. "This is the name and number of a doctor that I trust, she's a rape counselor. Even though you have no memory of the attack. I think you'll benefit from talking to someone other then Emma. Jennifer is a survivor of rape herself, she can help you through a lot of what you may or may not react to."  
  
"Do any of the others know?"  
  
"Only Emma, Brennan, you and I know. What you decide to tell Lexa, Jesse and your father is up to you. Why don't I let you to have some privacy? Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything." Adam said as he kissed Shalimar's forehead and gripped Brennan's shoulder. Then he left to go to his on bed.  
  
After Adam left, Shalimar began to curl up on Brennan's lap in an almost fetal position. She wanted to make herself as small as possible. Thinking about the act of rape in the abstract was one thing, to have it actually confirmed was beyond painful. All of a sudden she felt filthy, as if she would never quite be able to clean the thin layer of scum off her skin. Instinctively she turned toward Brennan.  
  
Brennan let her deal with the news without saying a word for a few minutes. "Shal?"  
  
"Yeah?" Shalimar asked in a small voice.  
  
"Shalimar, I need you to talk to me. Sweetie this scares me too."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if I go to hug you and it triggers something? What if we're in the middle of making love and you think I'm him. I'm going to need for you to tell me if I'm ever dong anything that makes you uncomfortable. Because maybe it didn't bother you before but now it might. For me to help you through this I need you to know you can always talk to me."  
  
"Okay. Now that we know for sure that I was raped, are you mad at me?"  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?"  
  
"I've had sex with someone else."  
  
"Shalimar you did not have sex with someone else. You were raped against your will. You had no choice in the matter, that's what makes it rape. I could never blame you for what happened. I love you and you did nothing wrong. I want you to go talk to Jennifer, the doctor Adam recommended. She might be able to help you deal with all of this. Come on why don't I tuck you in so you can get some sleep."  
  
"You aren't going to stay with me? I was right you do think there's something wrong with me now." Shalimar said wiping at the tears that had suddenly welled up in her eyes. She couldn't understand why she felt this way.  
  
Brennan grabbed her and held her close in her arms. He couldn't remember ever feeling this helpless before. Not when Shalimar had been infected by that feral virus, not even when he'd been infected by the virus on that Army base. He didn't what to say or how to feel. "No, Shalimar, I want to stay with you tonight and every night. I want to be able to hold you so tight we won't know where one of us begins and the other ends. But I thought you might not want that."  
  
"Brennan I need you. I need to know that you still love. That you still find me attractive. That what happened won't hurt us. I desperately need to know that you still want me."  
  
"Shalimar I'd have to be dead six years to not always want you.. Hell, I've been staying in your room while you were missing. It was the only way I could get any rest. I want nothing more then sleep beside you."  
  
"I really want to take a bath right now."  
  
"You want some alone time?"  
  
Shalimar nodded.  
  
"You do understand you aren't alone."  
  
Shalimar nodded again.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell you what. I'm going to go grab a shower and get some clean clothes and then I'll meet you in your bed in about a half hour or so. Sound good?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
Brennan gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left toward his room.  
  
Shalimar was about to leave the lab and head to her room, when she saw something in the shadows move. Her eyes immediately went feral yellow.  
  
Nick stepped into the light. "It's just me Shalimar."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi. Shalimar I want to be honest with you. I just overheard everything."  
  
"You eavesdropped?"  
  
"Not on purpose. I came back to ask Adam if I could stay a few more days, and I overheard. I am so sorry baby."  
  
Shalimar felt her eyes fill again with those dreaded tears. She went toward her father and then put her arms around him in a hug and allowed herself to really cry.  
  
Nick put his arms around his baby girl, rocked her a bit, and let her cry. He kissed the top of his head and stroked her back. "You're going to be fine Shalimar. You have a family that loves you. A boyfriend who adores you. And you have a father who is here for you. We'll all get you through this. We'll help you get yourself through this."  
  
"Thank you . . .Daddy."  
  
"You haven't called me that since you were nine."  
  
"I haven't wanted to call you that since I was nine."  
  
"You know you have become such an incredible woman. I'm sorry I missed so much of it. I'd like to be around for the rest of it."  
  
"I'd like that too," Said Shalimar as she nodded and hugged him tight.  
  
"You're tired. Why don't you go to bed. I'll be here for a few more days, and we'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
"Okay." Shalimar kissed his cheek. "Good night Dad."  
  
"Good night Shalimar."  
  
Shalimar walked back toward her bedroom. When she got there Brennan was already in bed and half asleep. She went into her bathroom and ran a hot bubble bath. She let the scented bubbles fill her senses as she closed her eyes. Shalimar felt a pair of hands touch her shoulders gently and began to knead the tight muscles beneath her skin. She felt a pair of familiar lips touch the bare shoulder that the t-shirt had left exposed.  
  
"You all right?"  
  
"Yeah. Go on to bed I won't be long. I just need a bit of a soak, okay?"  
  
"Okay," said Brennan as he turned her around and caught her lips in a sweet kiss. "I'll keep the bed warm for you. Don't be too long."  
  
"All right." Shalimar waited until Brennan closed her bathroom door, to strip out of her clothes and step into the hot water. After a few moments of soaking in the water, Shalimar reached for the soap and began to scrub her skin with it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma unconsciously picked up on Shalimar's anxiety. She tuned it out as she heard a knock on her door. Jesse's head popped around the door as he opened it.  
  
"Hey Em you got a minute for an old friend?"  
  
"Sure. What's up Jess?"  
  
"I'm just going to come right out and ask you this. Do you think there's ever going to be a chance for us to get together?" Jesse asked as he sat down on her bed  
  
"I'm assuming you mean get together as in dating one another?"  
  
"Yeah," nodded Jesse.  
  
"There's always a possibility Jesse4. But right now I'm not the woman who occupies your thoughts. You need to figure out what, or should I say who you really want."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Yes you do. Jesse, listen you thought I was dead. You grieved and began to move on. You move forward toward someone else. Then when I came back, you tried to back paddle so fast you gave yourself whiplash. I love you dearly Jesse, but you and I both know that right now we're better as friends. What you have to decide is if you are willing to give Lexa a real chance."  
  
"Lexa never wanted a relationship. She wanted someone around who could scratch her itch whenever she was in the mood for a bout of hot sex. I may have wanted more, but as soon as I moved us toward any kind of relationship she ran away so fast she was a blur."  
  
"And that hurt you?" "Yeah. I thought we connected. Yeah I know it was just sex in the beginning. But she always locked so much of herself up, that when her facade would crack, I began to look forward to those moments when I could see the real Lexa. She had a knack of picking my brain, and it was so much fun watching the way her mind would work."  
  
"Then tell her, or better yet get in the dojo and beat the crap out of each other. Take a stand Jesse and let her know what you want from her and what you want to give her."  
  
"I'll think about it." Jesse said as he gave Emma a kiss on the top of her head, as he left her bedroom.  
  
"Goodnight." Emma replied as she crawled under her covers and turned out her light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downstairs Shalimar crept from the bathroom into her bedroom. She had put Brennan's t-shirt on again. Brennan lay on her bed sound asleep. She crawled into bed next to him and lay her head on his chest and let the sound of his heartbeat lull her to sleep. Before drifting off she felt Brennan's arms wrap around her and hold her close. "I will survive this and we will have our happily ever after. I promise." Shalimar whispered as she fell asleep. 


	4. Ch 4 Surprises

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 4 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Lexa is around but not an active part of Mutant X. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Since I'm also not a geneticist if any of my genetic deductions are wrong I need them to stay as they are to further the story line. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
  
A/N 2 this chapter will deal with a very sensitive issue in our society. That of rape. One rape occurs every 2 minutes. I have taken some liberties with this and the reaction of all the characters. If I'm not 100% correct I apologize for that. If anyone has ever suffered from this horrible act I hope you had the courage to press charges and get yourself help. No matter what anyone says No one ever asks for this act to happen to them. If you have been assaulted call the National Sexual Assault Hotline 1-800-656- 4673. Help is available.  
  
Chapter 4 Surprises  
  
* * * * * * * About 5 weeks later * * * * * * *  
  
Lexa, Emma and Shalimar were eating breakfast at the table late one morning, when Adam came walking in.  
  
"Where are Jesse and Brennan?" Adam asked the three women as he sat down and began to eat his own breakfast.  
  
"They went to the park to play some one-on-one, " answered Shalimar as she popped a bite of her French toast in her mouth.  
  
Adam cut up his own French toast to finish it. "Well then I guess you three ladies are up first. I need to run all of you through your quarterly check up's. Shalimar as soon as you're done meet me in the lab. Emma and Lexa, I'll want to see you, one of you two, about an hour after Shalimar. Emma why don't you go second, and Lexa you'll be third. I'll get Jesse and Brennan this afternoon."  
  
"Okay, give me fifteen minutes to finish my breakfast and I'll be there."  
  
Adam nodded as he placed his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. "I'll see you then."  
  
After Adam left the room all three women groaned. The thought of being stuck in the lab while Adam ran his test was not anyone's idea of fun.  
  
Shalimar blew out a large breath, "I knew I should have gone for a run this morning." "We should have joined you," commiserated Lexa.  
  
Thirty minutes later Shalimar was in the lab allowing Adam to poke and prod her.  
  
"So far so good, Shalimar. Let me do one last scan and then I'll do your blood work." Adam said as he went to the computer.  
  
Shalimar lay back on the bio-bed. She concentrated on the fact that it would over very soon.  
  
"Okay Shalimar, I'm done give me a couple of hours and we can discuss the results."  
  
"Okay Adam."  
  
* * * * 4 hours later * * * *  
  
"Shalimar can you meet me in the lab? I need to talk to you." Adam voice came across her comm-link.  
  
"Be right there Adam."  
  
Shalimar walked into the lab a few minutes later. "So Adam what's up?"  
  
Adam turned to face her with a concerned expression. "Shalimar, sit down. I need to ask you a few questions before we discuss your test results."  
  
"Sure," said Shalimar as hopped back up on the bio-bed.  
  
"This not something a father ever wants to ask his daughter. Have you and Brennan resumed your sexual relationship since you discovered you were raped?" Adam looked pained to even ask the question let alone to find out the answer.  
  
"Yeah, we've made love since then. What? You want a number?"  
  
"How about before? When did you and Brennan last have sexual relations before you were raped?"  
  
"The night before, we actually had a discussion about it because we didn't use anything?"  
  
"You and Brennan haven't been using protection?"  
  
'No-I mean Yes we have been, but that night we sort of got caught up in the moment and didn't use anything."  
  
"Shalimar!"  
  
"I know. I know. Brennan and I aren't married and while we are committed to each other, we aren't married and adding a baby right now would not be a good idea. We know, we've been using protection since the rape."  
  
"Shalimar have you missed skipped a menstrual cycle?" Adam asked as remotely as he could.  
  
"No I- wait a minute yeah I have. I was due about two weeks ago. I just figured it was due to the stress of the rape and the therapy I've been going through. Adam? Are you telling me I'm pregnant?"  
  
"I just got the results of your blood tests, they coincide with the tests I ran earlier this morning. Yes, Shalimar you're pregnant."  
  
"How far along am I?"  
  
"It looks like you are about 5 weeks."  
  
"But it's Brennan's baby right? This is Brennan's baby I'm carrying. Adam?!" Shalimar shot up from the bio-bed in a near panic.  
  
"Shalimar you need to keep calm. Stress is not good for you or the baby. I want you to lay back down and breathe okay? Breathe in and then out. While you keep breathing slowly, I want to talk to you for a bit. How have you been doing? Have you been talking to Jennifer? Has it helped at all?"  
  
"Yes, I've spoken with her. I saw her almost every day for four weeks. I've gone alone. Brennan and I have also gone together to see her. My dad went a few times too. Because I have no actual memory of the attack, what I had to overcome was my reaction to the news not the attack. We decided to meet every two weeks for now, unless I really need to speak with her."  
  
"So you and Brennan are good?"  
  
"Yeah we are good. Adam, please tell me this baby is Brennan's."  
  
"I don't know for sure." Adam answered her honestly.  
  
"What? That can't be right. Genetics have improved so much. We have everything we need here." Shalimar voice rose in a near panic.  
  
"Shalimar, to be sure I need something to compare the DNA with. It looks like who ever raped you had the same blood type as Brennan. I can't tell you for a hundred percent certainty who the father is."  
  
Shalimar instinctively put her hand on her lower abdomen. The feral in her wanted this child, the need to procreate was strong in all ferals, Shalimar was no exception. In fact since she and Brennan had gotten together, she was thinking more and more about having a family with him. The human in her was scared. How could she possibly tell Brennan about this baby? She wouldn't even be able to tell him for sure that it was his.  
  
Adam's voice penetrated the fog in her head. "Shalimar you have some time if you want it."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"If you want to consider terminating the pregnancy, and I'm not saying you do. Just that it's there as an option. If you want to do that, you'll need to let me know with in the next few weeks. After twelve weeks it's too dangerous to terminate a pregnancy."  
  
"After the baby is born will you be able to tell for sure who the baby's father is? Wouldn't their mutancy come out through some DNA scans? Do we know if it's another mutant who did this to me?"  
  
"Well I did find some skin underneath your fingernails. It was from two different men. From what my test say they aren't mutants. But there isn't enough to do an advance DNA test for a paternity test. So if I run a test on the baby and she's elemental as well as feral the baby would be Brennan's"  
  
"But we won't know for sure."  
  
"No, I could give you probably a ninety percent certainty. Shalimar I want you to think very carefully before you make any decisions. Brennan loves you, he will love this baby."  
  
"How can I do that to him Adam? You know how bad he had it. How can I possibly ask him to be a father to this child? If I could tell him that it was his it would be different. He'd be thrilled. I can't risk the rejection this child could face if Brennan isn't the father. I won't put my child through what I went through."  
  
"Shalimar, you should trust him, trust the love that he has for you. Brennan doesn't turn on family."  
  
"I'll let you know my decision in a week or so. Are we done?"  
  
"Yes. Shalimar if you need to talk, I'm here. Why don't you go rest for awhile. You'll need it."  
  
* * * * A few hours later * * * *  
  
Brennan went to Shalimar's room after he left Adam's lab. He hated getting these physicals, but he knew they were very important to their health. Especially if they wanted to get their mutancy stabilized. Brennan knocked on her bedroom that was ajar. He stepped inside her bedroom and saw Shalimar she was on her bed facing away from him.  
  
Brennan walked toward her, "Hey, you feeling okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just really tired Bren."  
  
Brennan knew not to be upset when Shalimar retreated into herself. He knew if he backed away she'd come to him on her own. "Do you want me to leave so you can have some alone time?"  
  
Shalimar smiled in spite of herself, Brennan knew her so well. They respected the fact that sometimes they each just needed some space. She shook her head, "No I don't want you to leave." She patted the bed behind her.  
  
Brennan climbed into the bed behind her, kicked off his shoes, and put his arms around her. He smoothed her hair away from her face and kissed her temple. "Shalimar you're shivering, if you're cold you're going to make yourself sick."  
  
"I'm fine, I just got a chill."  
  
Brennan reached down and grabbed the deep rose and forest green, quilt that lay at the end of Shalimar's bed. Her father had given it to her about two weeks ago. Nick had told Shalimar that his mother, her grandmother, had made it for Shalimar before she was born, since Nick's mother had died just a few weeks before Shalimar had been born. The boxes had just been in storage. When Nick had come across it while cleaning out his attic, he thought Shalimar might want it. She loved it, it showed her that she had been wanted as a child, even if not always understood and accepted.  
  
Shalimar never took one of her catnaps without it. Brennan would often find her in the afternoon wrapped up in the quilt. He knew how much it meant to her. He wrapped the quilt around the both of them as he spooned his body with hers.  
  
Shalimar snuggled back into Brennan's embrace and grabbed a hold of his hands. "Wake me up in an hour or so."  
  
"What makes you think I'll wake up in an hour?" Brennan asked as he stared at her. He loved just watching her. He quickly grew drowsy. Brennan was thankful that she was still comfortable in his embrace. The rape hadn't taken away her playful side, not completely. He was careful not to ever sneak up on her or try to spook her. Brennan grinned wickedly as he remembered the way Shalimar had begun to take the lead in their sex lives. She was more comfortable that way, and Brennan wasn't about to have Shalimar uncomfortable in any way. Something told him, deep down, that for some reason he was being judged about something. Brennan also had the feeling Shalimar was hiding something from him. He knew she would tell him eventually. He kissed her temple again and joined her in dreamland.  
  
* * Meanwhile . . . * *  
  
Emma, Adam, Jesse and Lexa were eating an early dinner, of spaghetti and meatballs, while discussing a few things.  
  
"Where are Brennan and Shalimar?" Lexa asked as she popped a meatball into her mouth.  
  
"I think Shalimar was taking a nap and Brennan went to join her," said Jesse with a small smirk.  
  
"They are so cute, now that they finally have gotten together. God knows, they danced around their feelings for each other long enough. Years even. I say if you like someone, you should put up or shut up. Otherwise you'll provide fodder for lots of jokes afterward, especially around here." Emma said as she twirled some of her spaghetti around her fork and put it in her mouth.  
  
Adam shook his head as he cut up his eggplant parmesan. "I don't know Emma, it can be hard to put yourself out there. If you aren't sure the other person feels the same way, you could ruin what relationship you do have.."  
  
"Absolutely, or if you know they are only coming to you to get an itch scratched, it makes it even harder, to confess any real feelings you might have for that person." Jesse said with a grimace  
  
"Maybe it was an itch on both sides. Maybe someone was using the other to forget the love of their life. Of course when that person comes back. . .Let me ask you Emma would you want to come in second place?" Emma looked at the death glares Lexa and Jesse were exchanging across the table. "Depends, I guess coming in second place would only bother me if I wanted to come in first. Oh my God! Is that the time? I'm supposed to meet Michael at the club in thirty minutes. I have to go and get ready. Lexa do you or Jesse want to come to the club with me?" Emma got up to dump her dishes in the sink and race out the door.  
  
"Nah I'm not really in the mood for the club. Thanks anyways." Lexa said, as she put her dishes in the sink.  
  
Jesse shook his head, "No thanks, Em. Clarissa will be there and we didn't exactly part on the best of terms."  
  
"You broke up with Clarissa?" Lexa asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah, It wasn't working out. You know I think I'm going to work off some of this pent up energy in the dojo." Jesse said as he took his own dishes in the sink and headed toward the dojo.  
  
"Well If you ladies will excuse me I have to pack again. Now that the genetics conference has been rescheduled, I need to be there. I'll be back in a week or so."  
  
"Bye Adam, I've got to go, or I'll be late. Lexa do you mind doing kitchen duty, I'll do it tomorrow. Thanks Lexa." Emma said as she raced off.  
  
Lexa took the next fifteen minutes to rinse the dishes and put them into the dishwasher, after she added soap and started the machine she made her way toward the dojo.  
  
Jesse was there playing basketball. He had stripped off his t-shirt, and was now bare to the waist.  
  
"So can anyone get in on this game?" Lexa asked.  
  
"I don't want to play with you Lexa." Jesse said as he dribbled the ball.  
  
"I wasn't talking about basketball Jesse." Lexa said with her hand on her hip.  
  
"Neither was I, Lexa." Jesse said looking her directly in the eye. What Lexa saw there almost caused her physical pain. Maybe she shouldn't have assumed that Jesse would dump her and their sex-only relationship. What did she know about relationships?  
  
"Jesse what the hell do you want from me? You are the first guy in a long time that I let get past the many walls I always put up. Maybe you need to be honest with yourself. Jesse c'mon be honest. Do you really think anything would have started between us if you hadn't thought Emma was dead?"  
  
"I don't know. All I do know is that I never got to explore any feelings I might have had for her. When she came back I was in a quasi-relationship with you. You and I never went out for dinner or to see a movie. You would come into my bedroom for some fast but incredible sex. Then you would leave. I can count on one hand Lexa, how many nights you actually spent with me. I didn't push, because I knew you'd need time to trust that I wouldn't hurt you. But you never gave me that chance. As soon as Emma and Adam came back it was 'Sayonara.' You couldn't leave Sanctuary or me fast enough. By the way how long are you here for this time?" Jesse asked as he concluded his rant. He then turned and shot the ball toward the basket.  
  
Jesse never even heard it go in, as Lexa wrapped her arms around him. He felt the soft skin of her cheek against his back as her hands snaked across his chest, and began to caress him.  
  
"Jesse I'm not like a lot of girls. When someone treats me well, I'm always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Yes, I admit it I used you because I found you attractive. I also knew you thought I was hot. But you used me to get over Emma. That 's why when she came back, I left. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it if you asked me to leave. As for this time I was supposed to be here a week, but Adam has offered me a permanent position with Mutant X if I want it." Lexa confessed.  
  
Jesse's hands came over Lexa's and entwined them with hers. "What did you tell him?"  
  
"That I would have to think about it."  
  
Jesse turned around and cupped Lexa's face in his hands. "Lexa, I want you so badly, it's eating me up inside." Jesse then grabbed her mouth in a kiss that was almost violent. Lexa brought her arms around his neck and kissed him back.  
  
When they broke the kiss off they were both panting. "Tell me you want me, that you want this."  
  
Lexa just nodded as she used her arms around his neck to climb up him and entwined her legs around his waist.  
  
""No halfway this time around Pierce." Jesse said in between kissing her mouth and neck. His fingers were busy trying to unlace her out of her leather top. He walked toward his bedroom. "Lexa you and I are now officially dating."  
  
Lexa nodded again as her own mouth was busy kissing his mouth , neck and any piece of his exposed skin that she could reach. Her hands were busy running through his hair.  
  
"You are also not leaving my bed at dawn this time. I want you beside me when I wake up in the morning tomorrow okay?"  
  
"You've gotten awfully demanding all of a sudden."  
  
"Problem with that?"  
  
"Not at this moment. I just want you. I want this us whatever you want. But tomorrow I'll definitely have some demands of my own."  
  
"Okay, Just remember we belong to each other now." Jesse finished carrying her into his bedroom and kicked the door closed behind them, before laying down on his bed with her.  
  
Emma came down the stairs with a smirk, she didn't need to be a telempath to figure out what those two were feeling. She glanced at her watch as she left Sanctuary so she wouldn't be late for her own date. In fact if she had her way she wouldn't be home until tomorrow either.  
  
* * * An hour later * * *  
  
Shalimar's eyes snapped open all of a sudden. She felt Brennan's breath softly tickling her ear. She turned over so that her ear was directly over his heart. She brushed a stray lock of hair back in to place. "I know you would be a great daddy Brennan," she whispered. She thought back to how insistent he'd been that if she became pregnant after that one night he be informed. Her mind also drifted to that night, about a week after the rape, when they made love to each other. Brennan wanted her to make all the moves that night. Shalimar smiled as she thought back to how enjoyable that night had turned out. It had been their first night all over again. She snuggled even closer to Brennan as tears pricked behind her eyes. She had no idea how she was going to let him go. It was a war between her head and her heart. While she knew Brennan would never blame a child for how it was conceived. He might even accept this child as his own, but would happen if they had a child they knew for certain would be there's. Would this baby become unwanted or unloved? Could she take that chance? Shalimar unconsciously rubbed her belly where her child lay.  
  
Brennan woke up at Shalimar's movements. He opened his dark brown eyes and gazed into her lighter amber brown ones. "Hey, aren't you hungry yet? I think we missed dinner?"  
  
"I'm not hungry for food." Shalimar said as she cupped his face in her hands and began to kiss him.  
  
Brennan's eyes winged upward at that and then he melted into the kiss. As they broke off the kiss he said, "Well I am, but I can wait until you're done with me." He rolled so that Shalimar was perched above him.  
  
"Brennan I do love you, no matter what happens between us now or in the future. I love you." Shalimar said with a desperate edge. This night was one she would have to remember, because soon she might not have him to be with.  
  
"I know. I love you too." Brennan brought her lips down to his.  
  
Shalimar leaned down and began to kiss his delectable full mouth yet again. It didn't take long for their clothes to end up on the floor as their appetite for food was forgotten. However their appetite for each other quickly consumed them.  
  
* * * * A little later in Jesse's room * * * *  
  
Lexa lay in Jesse's arms as their racing hearts returned to normal. She let her fingers lightly trace his skin, as she felt his breath in her hair. She was wrapped in his arms and his pale gray sheets.  
  
"What are you thinking Lexa?" Jesse asked as he stroked her back. He could feel her breath against his chest as she snuggled into his arms, and rested her head above his heart.  
  
"Did we make a mistake?" Lexa asked brushing her long dark hair away from her face, and staring up at Jesse.  
  
"Getting together?"  
  
Lexa pushed herself away from him slightly, and lay back on his bed on her back. "No I meant jumping right back into bed with each other."  
  
Jesse propped himself up on his arm and looked down at her. "People that are in a relationship often jump into bed with each other." He said as he traced her face with his finger.  
  
"You know what I mean." Lexa brought up her hand to brush his hair off his forehead. She brought his head down to rest between her breasts. She kissed the top off his head, and rubbed her hands down his back.  
  
Jesse lay there listening to Lexa's even heartbeat. "Yeah I do." He lifted his head and leaned up to capture her lips in another kiss. "In this instance I think we did what was right for us."  
  
"Really?" Lexa asked as she began to get into his kisses. She wound her arms around his neck as he moved up her body.  
  
Jesse broke off the kiss again, "Yeah, You want to go for round two, just to make sure?"  
  
"I'm all for it if you are."  
  
Jesse smirked, "That's a dumb comment. I'm a man we're always up for it."  
  
Lexa rolled them over so that she was on top, "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is-was, Kilmartin."  
  
"I always do." Jesse said as he rolled her under him again. Nothing more spoken of for the rest of the night. 


	5. Ch 5 Running Away

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 5 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. This is also going to be Jesse/Lexa. The song at the end belongs to the artist. I'm also warning you this is a sad one.  
  
A/N 2 Now I'm not a advocate of abortion. It is a woman's right to choose. And Shalimar has the right to make the choice that's right for her.  
  
Chapter 5 Running Away  
  
* * * * Two weeks later * * * *  
  
Shalimar was sitting cross-legged on her bed reading out loud from the book, "What to expect when you're expecting" she was reading, "Even though you won't look like you're pregnant to those around you, you might notice your clothes are getting a little tighter around the waist. You might also need a larger bra now. By the end of this month, your uterus, usually the size of a fist, has grown to the size of a large grapefruit?" Shalimar quirked her eyebrow at that.  
  
Shalimar put the book away and looked at herself in the mirror. They were right a lot of her tops didn't fit quite right. She was going to have to do some shopping and soon. Her breasts had also gotten very sensitive. She couldn't stand to have Brennan touch them sometimes. Even though he quite enjoyed it when she was in the mood to be frisky. Adam was due back this afternoon. She needed to give him an answer. In her heart she knew what she wanted to do. She just wished that it didn't have to be the baby or Brennan. She really wanted to be both. She dreamed that she and Brennan were happy together, reading the baby book and anxiously looking forward to the birth of the baby. Their baby. Shalimar rubbed her belly feeling the firmness below. "Sorry little one. I guess happily ever after just isn't in the cards.  
  
Shalimar left her bedroom to go toward the living room area. She figured she'd watch a movie while she waited for Adam. She saw Lexa and Jesse sparring with each other in the dojo. At least she thought it was sparring. They were kissing each other so much it was hard to tell. She saw Emma on the sofa with a huge bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Whatcha watching?" Shalimar asked as she crawled over Emma's long legs and helped herself to some of her popcorn.  
  
"Moulin Rouge." Emma answered as her eyes never left the screen, the scene on the tv was where Nicole Kidman's Satine was trying to seduce Ewan MacGregor's Christian in the elephant, was hilarious. "Oh! Ewan MacGregor?" Shalimar said as she settled into the couch.  
  
"My favorite reason for watching this movie is him." Emma said, as she watched him serenade Nicole  
  
"Gimme some more of that popcorn." Shalimar grabbed the bowl and began to dig in.  
  
"Shalimar what is with you? You're attacking that popcorn like you've never eaten before. By the way where's your other half?"  
  
"Brennan is out on some secret search. He wouldn't tell me what it's about. I think he might be trying to find out some more information on his father."  
  
"So we can veg and have some girl talk?" Emma asked as she grabbed some of the popcorn.  
  
"Depends how many details you actually want." Shalimar said sticking out her tongue at Emma.  
  
"I guess that depends how many you want to give." Emma said wiggling her eyebrows up and down back at Shalimar.  
  
"How about we dish about Lexa and Jesse instead? Have I been completely oblivious, or is that kind of new?" Shalimar said licking her lips. "So do we think Lexa is actually good enough for our Jesse-boy?"  
  
"Well, I guess I should confess, it is good for the soul after all, I kinda gave them a little bitty push."  
  
"Emma! You blasted them?" Shalimar was shocked, sweet Emma blasting someone?  
  
"No! I just told Jesse to grow a pair and confront Lexa about how he really feels. About how they left it last time. I also told him before he starts anything again he better be up front about what he wants from her."  
  
"So when did this happen? I thought Jesse might still have some feelings for you."  
  
Emma shook her head, "I told him nothing could happen between us until he got past what he was still feeling for Lexa. So, about two weeks ago I told him he should go for it.."  
  
"He was so messed up when she left last time. He was so in love with her. I swear if she hurts him again, I'll rip her apart. I'll do it as painlessly as possible, as I do like the girl."  
  
"Shal how are you really doing? I'm not reading you, but you got all this indecision just rolling off of you."  
  
Shalimar looked around to make sure she couldn't be overheard. "Emma I don't know what to do. I know what I want, but it feels like I can't have it."  
  
Emma took the remote control and turned off the movie. "Shal what is it?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," confessed Shalimar in a tiny voice.  
  
"Shal that is so great. You and Brennan will make great parents. How is that bad? I'm surprised Brennan hasn't been shouting it to the rooftops or in our case the mountain tops?" Emma was so excited she missed at first the look that passed over Shalimar's face.  
  
"He doesn't know." Shalimar said looking down at her lap.  
  
"What? Why?" Emma's enjoyment at the news deflated like a leaking balloon as she read the emotions coming from Shalimar.  
  
"I know Brennan would be a great father to his child." Shalimar said as she began to rub her belly. "If you know that. . .then why- wait a minute, his child? Oh my God Shal?" Emma asked as her head wanted to deny the thought that popped in her head. 'The rape,' she thought. 'This baby might be a product of the rape.'  
  
"Adam can't tell me who the father is for sure. I mean there is a good chance this baby IS Brennan's." Shalimar said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I can't ask Brennan to raise a child that isn't his."  
  
"Shalimar, Brennan would love this child because it's a part of you. You're really underestimating him."  
  
"I know he could love this child, but what happens if we have another child. One Brennan knows for sure is his. What happens to this baby then? How will it feel when the only father it has ever known all of a sudden doesn't feel the same way about him, or her, or it? I know what it feels like to be unwanted, Emma. How could I ever put my child through that? I will not put any child of mine through what I went through as a kid."  
  
"So you're thinking about terminating the pregnancy? An abortion?" Emma asked perplexed. Ferals were notorious for protecting their young, born or unborn.  
  
Shalimar shook her head sadly, "I can't have an abortion. I thought about it. Emma there's a chance that this child is mine and Brennan's. How could I destroy that possibility?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"When Adam comes back, I'm going to tell him I'm keeping the baby. I'm also going to ask him to let me stay in his cabin, the one in the mountains, for a few months. My dad said I could stay with him. After the baby is born, if Adam can tell me for sure that the baby is Brennan's, I'll come back. I'll tell Brennan everything." Shalimar almost had herself convinced of this plan.  
  
"What are you planning to tell him now? He isn't going to just let you leave. Our Brennan can be a bit possessive of the ones he loves. " Emma was getting dizzy trying to follow Shalimar's logic.  
  
"He will if I tell him I don't feel the same way anymore about him."  
  
"Shalimar, no, losing your love would kill him."  
  
"I still love him but Emma, I can't take the chance. I can't do to my baby what was done to me. I would die before I let this child think for one second it's not a hundred percent wanted and accepted. I need you to help Brennan. I want you to encourage him to move on. He'd make a good husband and father. He deserves that chance. I don't want him to wait for me. There's a chance I'll never be coming back."  
  
"Shalimar-?" Emma started.  
  
"I can't talk anymore. I have to go pack." Shalimar got up off the sofa to stand up.  
  
"You'll take care of yourself and the baby?" Emma resigned herself to the fall out this would bring about.  
  
"Yeah," nodded Shalimar.  
  
"You'll let me know about the baby?" Emma asked.  
  
"Of course, this baby will need to know its Aunt Emma." Shalimar smiled as she leaned down to hug Emma goodbye.  
  
"This baby would be happier with a Daddy like Brennan."  
  
"Emma!" "All right! All right! I'll let up, but I don't think you're giving Brennan enough credit. I really don't." Emma threw her hands up in protest.  
  
"Thanks for the talk, Em. I'll call you soon. Tell Adam I need to see him when he comes back."  
  
"Okay," Emma said as she started the movie once more.  
  
Shalimar left to go to her bedroom, to pack a few bags. She was zipping up the last of her three bags when Adam walked into her bedroom a couple of hours later.  
  
"I understand you wanted to speak to me, Shalimar."  
  
"Yeah. I need to know if I can use your cabin, in the mountains, for a few months? I also wanted to let you know I'm going to have the baby. The reason I need the cabin is because I'm breaking up with Brennan today, before I leave." Shalimar paused to take a few breaths. "After that I'll be staying with my Dad until the baby is born. Adam you have to promise me that you won't tell Brennan where I am. Promise me."  
  
"Shalimar you are making a huge mistake. Tell Brennan about the baby and make this decision together." Adam looked at Shalimar's face and realized he was fighting a losing battle. "I promise to not tell Brennan where you're at."  
  
"Thank you for that. But, Adam my mind is made up. Can I use the cabin or not?"  
  
"Of course you can. I want to send you over with a laptop so you can stay in contact. You need to be able to get a hold of us in case of an emergency. I also want you checking in at least once a day. I'll go get it for you."  
  
"Adam, thank you."  
  
"I wish I could do more. I feel like if I was able to tell you for sure, who the father is, you wouldn't be about break your own heart."  
  
"After the baby is born will you come and perform the tests?"  
  
"Of course I will. What will you do if they show Brennan is the father?"  
  
"I'll contact him and then I'll tell him everything. I won't deny him his child. It'll be up to him what he wants to do about us. Of course that will be if he wants anything to do with me."  
  
"All right I'll be right back."  
  
Shalimar went and put all three of her suitcases in her car. She went back into her bedroom to take a last look around. As she did one final turn around her room, she caught sight of three pictures that were on her table. The one was of the two of them with their arms around each other. The second, was a picture Emma had taken of Brennan as he was working on his bike. The third had been taken about three weeks ago. She and Brennan had been snuggled together on the sofa watching a movie, when they had fallen asleep. Shalimar had ended up sprawled on top of Brennan and that had been when her dad took the picture. She grabbed the pictures and shoved them in her purse. She would need those pictures in the coming months. It was so surreal to realize that her entire life had changed in just eight weeks. Eight weeks ago she had thought she was on her way toward the life she always wanted, with the man that she loved beyond reason. Now that future was gone.  
  
Adam walked in with a tote bag that carried the laptop. "Here you go. It's completely wireless, so you have no trouble using it. Are you sure I can't talk you out of this?"  
  
"Positive." Adam reached forward and hugged her tightly. "You take care of yourself."  
  
"I will."  
  
Shalimar was about to leave her room when she made another decision. She grabbed some stationery Adam had once given her and began to write. She wrote quickly, hoping to be done with the letter before Brennan came back. In less then a half an hour she was done. She folded the pages and slipped them in the envelope. Shalimar put Brennan's name on it with a flourish. She was about to take it to his room when she heard him calling her name down the hall.  
  
"Hey Shal, didn't you hear me. I was calling for you down the hall."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"What's going on? Most of your stuff is gone. Are you going somewhere?" Brennan's confusion showed on his face.  
  
"I'm leaving Sanctuary for awhile." Shalimar said. 'So much for an easy get away.'  
  
Brennan took her into his arms and gave her a hug. "The walls are closing in on you again aren't they? Well how long will you be gone? A few days? A week?"  
  
"Several months."  
  
"Excuse me? Several moths? Shalimar what the hell is going on? What do mean you'll be gone for several months?"  
  
"I mean I need to do something and I have to do it alone. All alone,"  
  
"Shalimar what are you trying to say?"  
  
"That I don't want to be with you anymore."  
  
"You're lying. I know you love me. We want to start a life together."  
  
"You're right I do love you. But right now I can't be in any kind of relationship with you. Or start some kind of white picket fence fantasy with you. If I come back and you still want to try, I'll want that. But I can't, I won't ask you to wait for a day that may never come."  
  
"Shalimar I don't understand."  
  
"I know. I'm so sorry to hurt you. You didn't do anything wrong, Brennan please believe that. These last several months with you have been some of the happiest I've ever known."  
  
"Then why are you leaving me?"  
  
"Because I have to. Brennan you are such an incredible man. Someday you are going to make someone an incredible husband and father. And that woman is going to be so lucky to have you."  
  
Brennan still completely bewildered at what was going on. While he was still looking at Shalimar, who had tears running down her face, he took a small black velvet box from the pocket of his jeans. He held it up, "I thought I was going to make you a good husband. This was what I was looking for today. I went all over town to find it."  
  
Shalimar wouldn't let herself look at the little black box. She wouldn't look at the box that held everything she ever wanted. "I can't take it. I can't be that woman for you, not now, possibly not ever. If I could do this without hurting you I would, but that's not possible. I am so sorry."  
  
Shalimar tried to get to the door, she knew if she didn't leave soon she wouldn't be able to. 'Just walk out the door. Say Goodbye, and walk out the door. Staying is not an option.'  
  
"Shal-"  
  
"No, we can't do this. I have to go."  
  
"No, tell me why? Why do you need to leave? If you need space I'll give it to you, for however long you need it. Tell me why you want to end it."  
  
"Because I need it to end. Brennan I need us to be over. I can't do this unless I do it alone."  
  
Brennan looked at Shalimar stunned, he slowly nodded, as if the movement caused intense pain. "Fine. If being with me causes you that much pain, we're done. I want the best for you Shalimar, I hoped that would be me. Looks like I was wrong." He leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. "I'm going to miss you."  
  
"I'll miss you too."  
  
"I hope you can be happy." Brennan left Shalimar's bedroom and went toward his own. He closed the door and just slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor with his arms on his knees. He couldn't ever remember being in this much pain. Even when losing his mother when he was ten years old didn't hurt this much. He couldn't cry, not only because macho guys don't do that, but simply because it hurt too much.  
  
Meanwhile Shalimar stared at the little box. She took a step toward it, but forced herself to turn around and leave before she did. She knew if she touched that box she'd never be able to leave.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Shalimar had to pull the car over she was crying so hard. "I know he would have loved you kiddo, I just couldn't take the chance he would ever stop."  
  
She took another half hour to compose herself, before starting on the three hour trip to the cabin. She wanted to get there and sleep for a week. Thankfully she wouldn't have to buy supplies. Adam always kept it fully stocked. She just need to get there, and get started on the rest of her life, alone, without Brennan.  
  
* * * *Meanwhile Back at Sanctuary * * * *  
  
Adam had told Jesse, Lexa and Emma that Shalimar had left Sanctuary. He also added that Shalimar and Brennan had split up, and to give Brennan plenty of space.  
  
Emma went into Shalimar's room and couldn't believe how empty it looked without Shalimar in it. She noticed the black box on the bed along with the envelope bearing Brennan's name. The cacophony of emotions rolling off the two items nearly brought her to her knees. She sat down on the bed and opened the box. The simple diamond ring that stared back at her brought tears to her eyes. It was the exact ring Shalimar had pointed out to her in a magazine a couple of months ago. The single carat princess cut had baguette diamonds on both sides of it.  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"He wants to marry her Adam. He doesn't know anything about the baby and he wants, or wanted to marry her." Emma said tears welling up in her eyes. "She loves him so much. What is going on in her head?" "I don't think Shalimar knows what she wants, not really."  
  
"So we do what she asks of us and not tell him right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'm going to go talk to him."  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Brennan needs us right now Adam. The woman he loves more then life itself just left him. The last few women he's loved have left him. His mother died, Becky hurt him horribly. Now Shalimar just walked out of his life.?  
  
"Just be very careful what you say to him."  
  
"I will."  
  
Emma got up and closed the ring box with a snap. She picked up the letter Shalimar left for Brennan and made her way to Brennan's bedroom. When she got there the agonizing waves of heartbreak came down like Niagra Falls hits the rocks below. Emma knocked softly on the door. "Brennan? Brennan please let me in. I know you're in there. Please?" Emma heard some shuffling against the door.  
  
"C'mon in."  
  
Emma opened the door and stepped into the dark room. Brennan was braced against the wall. Emma didn't need to be psionic to know how he was feeling. It was all there in his dark, pain filled eyes.  
  
"She's gone?"  
  
Emma nodded, "Yeah. I thought you might want this back." She held up the velvet ring box.  
  
"You can put it on the bureau over there. I'll take it back eventually."  
  
"Brennan, can I do anything for you?"  
  
"Can you tell me if she's going to come back?"  
  
"She might."  
  
"How could I hurt her like that Emma?"  
  
"Brennan you never hurt Shalimar."  
  
"She said she needed us to be over. If she needed to be away from me, then I had to be hurting her somehow."  
  
"Brennan, you never hurt her. Shalimar needs time, and she thinks the only way to do it is to it alone. It's the feral in her, but that's also the way Shalimar is. I know she still loves you. One day in the future, you two will sit down and have a conversation and this whole horrible day will make sense."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes. Brennan, Shalimar left you a letter. Do you want it?"  
  
"Yeah, Leave it on the bed, I'll read it eventually. I just don't know what to do or feel right now?" "All I can tell you is one day you will fell better about this."  
  
"Thanks Emma. Do you think you could go? I really need to be alone right now."  
  
"Okay, but promise me something. If you decide you need to get drunk, take Jesse, Lexa or even me with you. We need you Bren. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brennan still moved as if his shoes were made of lead. He went to his end table and picked up the letter. 'Why not add a little more fuel to the fire. Can't die from a pain overload.' He opened the envelope and took out the folded sheets.  
  
Dearest Brennan;  
  
I'm hoping I can give you this rather then hurt you face to face. I need to leave Sanctuary for awhile. It's going to be several months before I can come back, if ever.  
  
I want you to know that I've never loved any man as much as I love you. You know how I felt for Richard, it paled to the emotions you brought out in me. You were attentive, drove me nuts with your protectiveness, but with every touch every moment every breath you took you showed how much you loved me.  
  
Ever since you joined Mutant X I've been drawn to you. That tough exterior, with the sensitive soul underneath. How many women can claim that the man they love can quote Wordsworth and hot wire a car? You showed me again and again how precious you thought life was, especially mine. I probably never told you how much I, deep down, appreciated you thinking of my welfare. Before we lost Emma we always seemed to be performing a dance of sorts. Neither one of having the nerve to tell the other how we felt.  
  
Then we came together and it was perfection. I thought this was it. I found a man I can trust to be there for me. Someone who accepts my mutancy, and doesn't ask me to be anything other then who I am. I found that with you.  
  
Brennan, I'm sorry that I can't tell you more about why I have to leave you. I know this is lame, but it is not you. It is me. If they needed a mold for perfect boyfriends you'd be it. Especially after I realized I was raped. You gave me support, your unconditional love, and you ability to make me forget. You never looked at me differently, never assigned blame, you were every thing I needed.  
  
The following is a song I once heard. It's by Celine Dion Wish I could be the one The one who could give you love The kind of love you really need Wish I could say to you That I'll always stay with you But baby that's not me You need someone willing to give their heart and soul to you Promise you forever, baby that's something I can't do Oh I could say that I'll be all you need But that would be a lie I know I'd only hurt you I know I'd only make you cry I'm not the one you're needing I love you, goodbye  
  
I hope someday you can Find some way to understand I'm only doing this for you I don't really wanna go  
  
But deep in my heart I know this is the kindest thing to do You'll find someone who'll be the one that I could never be Who'll give you something better Than the love you'll find with me  
  
Oh I could say that I'll be all you need But that would be a crime I know I'd only hurt you I know I'd only make you cry I'm not the one you're needing I love you, goodbye  
  
Leaving someone when you love someone Is the hardest thing to do When you love someone as much as I love you  
  
Oh I don't wanna leave you Baby it tears me up inside But I'll never be the one you're needing I love you, goodbye  
  
Baby, its never gonna work out I love you, goodbye  
  
I know this is a sad song, but I can't really think of another way to say this. I have to go away because I need to be by myself in my head for awhile. You would distract me. Sometimes we have to do what's right for us instead of what's easy. Right now that means me leaving you behind. I'm so hoping that in a few months I can come back to you and explain everything. I know you are probably really upset with me. You'll be furious when I come back. I want you to know that if while I'm gone you find someone else I'll understand that we won't be able to get back to us.  
  
I'm sorry I can't be more clear right now.  
  
I love you so much, I just hope one day you'll be able to forgive me for all the pain I've caused you.  
  
Love, Shalimar  
  
Brennan folded the letter and put it away in his drawer. "We'll see Shalimar. We'll see. I won't believe you mean this. You are hiding something from me. As soon as I don't ache with every breath I take. I'm coming to find you and bring you home." 


	6. Ch 6 Found Again

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 6 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
  
Chapter 6 Found Again  
  
* * * About a week later * * *  
  
Lexa walked quietly into the kitchen, wearing the red thigh length nightie and robe. She had just bought it last week, the fact that it was made up of t-shirt material and Jesse's favorite color, was something she wouldn't think about. Lexa walked over automatically to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.  
  
Lexa always enjoyed getting up early and having these first moments of the day to herself. Lexa closed her eyes as she savored the smell and taste of the fresh French Roast, in the stillness of the room.  
  
Ten minutes later, Jesse walked up behind her, He put his arms around her and kissed her cheek in greeting. He took a cup from the cabinet to pour himself a cup of coffee. Lexa admired Jesse as he walked around the kitchen, in a pair of khaki's, and a freshly showered body. His hair was still damp, she noticed as some water droplets, slid down his chest and back.  
  
"Good morning, Sunshine. Are we now able to have a coherent conversation?" Jesse asked as he looked at Lexa. "Am I allowed to say how stunning you look especially in that shade of red?" He smiled as he looked her up and down.  
  
Lexa stuck her tongue out at him. "Well you came to bed too late last night to really appreciate it. I tried to wait up, but I must have fallen asleep around one o'clock."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry I was so late. I appreciated the thought. Because there is nothing I like more then sleeping next to you. I'm also sorry I had to stand you up last night, I know we had plans. Brennan and I didn't get in until almost three."  
  
"Jesse it's just barely after seven. Why aren't you still in bed?"  
  
"You weren't there. I always know when you aren't sleeping beside me. I don't suppose after that cup of coffee you'd want to go back to bed and get a little quality snuggling in would you?" Jesse asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.  
  
Lexa gave him a small smile and then it faded. "Lexa what's wrong?"  
  
Lexa rolled her eyes at him as she warred with herself. "Jess, I know we haven't really said anything about what happened after we originally split. I know since we weren't really going out I don't um have the right to ask. . .?"  
  
Jesse came I've beside her and put his arms around her and just hugged her tight.  
  
"It shouldn't matter, I set the rules right? I really hate the fact that I feel like this. I don't have the right to feel this way."  
  
"Lexa I'll tell you anything you want to know. Do you want to know if there was someone after you left me?"  
  
Lexa took a few minutes to decide, then she nodded her head.  
  
"Yes there were a couple of women. I can't tell you they didn't mean anything. You hurt me badly when you left. I got into a couple of relationships, that made me feel better. Lexa don't, I'm not saying this to hurt you, baby. We're past this. I'm not throwing what you did in your face. Don't throw my juvenile reaction into mine okay?"  
  
Lexa knew he had a point. He also in the past two weeks never brought up their old rules. How could she blame him for what he did before. "Okay. Are you going to ask me?"  
  
"No, I don't care who the first is. Or the second or third. I only care that I'm the last. We agreed that we would be exclusive from now on."  
  
"What makes you think I'm not going to trade you in for a better model in the future."  
  
'Because I'm the only one that does..." Jesse trailed off as he whispered a particularly wicked propsotion n her ear.  
  
"That's not even anatomically possible." Lexa smiled in spite of herself. She understood what he was telling her.  
  
"So about my earlier offer of hopping back into bed?"  
  
"I think I could definitely be persuaded. Is Brennan still taking Shalimar's leaving really hard?"  
  
"Oh yeah. He's been either drinking or exercising himself into a stupor every night for the past week. Emma was there when we got it she gave him a psionic blast that hopefully will keep him sleeping for several hours. I've never seen him so miserable."  
  
"I wonder what's going on with Shalimar?"  
  
"Why? I thought it was what she wanted."  
  
"Jesse I saw her face as she left. It wasn't resigned or calm. She looked like someone had just torn her heart out of her chest."  
  
"If she didn't want to break up with him why did she do it? I get the funny feeling we don't have all the pieces to this particular puzzle."  
  
Lexa nodded in agreement as she busied herself around the kitchen. She toasted a couple of bagels, and popped a few, fresh blueberry muffins in the microwave. She also reached up and poured one of the coffee pots in a portable pitcher. "What are you doing Lexa?"  
  
"If memory serves, the last time you talked me into snuggling back into bed with you, we worked up quite an appetite. I believe in being prepared. Here take the coffee and grab a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator. I'll grab the muffins and bagels. Grab the butter and cream cheese too."  
  
Jesse did as she asked, all the while a picture of the memory she had just mentioned played nicely in his head. "Hey do you want to go out and do something with me tonight?"  
  
"You mean a date? An honest to god date?"  
  
"Don't get smart."  
  
"What about Sparky?"  
  
"Tonight is Emma's turn to babysit. So what do you want to do?"  
  
"How about we go to a movie, a really bad one."  
  
"Why do you want to go see a bad movie?"  
  
"Who says we're going to be watching the movie? We are going to act like a couple of teenagers. We'll sit way in the back corner and just start necking. Then when we get back home, after getting some take out, we'll go to my room and finish what we started."  
  
"A bad movie sounds really good. How about we get an early start?" Jesse asked as he followed her back to his room.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Emma caught a glimpse of Jesse and Lexa kissing as they closed Jesse's bedroom door behind them. She shook her head, sometimes the two of them really reminded her of Brennan and Shalimar.  
  
Thinking about Brennan, made Emma pause. He was still hurting so badly, because of Shalimar. Emma knew why she had done it. She just wished she hadn't made that promise to Shalimar. Emma never broke her promises.  
  
Emma got up and got herself a bowl, a spoon and her Fruit Loops. She then sat down at the table and made her breakfast. She took her cell phone from the pocket of her bathrobe and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" Emma smiled at the sound of Shalimar's voice.  
  
"Hi Shal. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm okay. I'm reading all about how my baby is an inch long and that the arms and feet have formed. So have the fingers and toes. How is he?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Emma! How's Brennan?"  
  
"In a word, miserable. He has been either drinking himself or exercising himself in a stupor every night. He misses you horribly. Come back home Shalimar."  
  
"I can't Emma. It's better this way. You know it's really beautiful up here. I don't want to talk too long I usually walk early in the morning and then I have a huge breakfast. Then we take a long nap, and then when we wake up I eat again. I'll be a fat pig before the next seven months are up."  
  
"No morning sickness?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"All right, I'll let you go. Call me soon, I want to be kept informed of my godbaby's progress."  
  
"Okay Em, I promise I'll call you soon."  
  
Emma disconnected the call and put the phone back in the pocket of her bathrobe. She then hunkered down and quickly finished her breakfast. After she placed her dishes in the sink, she decided to go for a run and went to go get changed.  
  
Emma, because she was so preoccupied, never saw Brennan in the shadows of the kitchen. She never realized that now that Brennan knew something was wrong with Shalimar, he wouldn't rest until they had actually talked. He needed some more sleep and then he would start working on it.  
  
* * * At the Cabin a few hours later * * *  
  
Shalimar opened the door to the cabin and began to take off the extra layers of sweaters and coat as she walked into the room. She bent over and untied her hiking boots. It wasn't until she was down to her sweat pants and one of Brennan's old t-shirts, that she made her way toward the kitchen and began preparing her breakfast. She scrambled some eggs, and made some sausage and bacon. She then toasted some bread. She wolfed it down quickly. "Well baby now what should we do? We've had our walk, we've eaten. I'm not quite ready for our nap. How about we go see what's on television."  
  
Shalimar made her way to the sofa and pulled her quilt over her. She had packed it at the last minute. She could still smell Brennan's scent on it. It comforted her especially at night. "Nope. Nope. Nope. You are way to young for that kind of movie."  
  
Shalimar abruptly turned off the television. "We need to have a talk. The book has told me that right now, you can't hear me yet. I think you should know, I think I screwed up both our lives kiddo. As far as I'm concerned Brennan has to be your daddy. I won't allow myself to think otherwise. You'd like him. He is tall, got lots of dark hair and these deep brown eyes that make you want to drown in them. He is going to love you. If you're a girl, prepare for two things. Being Daddy's little princess and not dating until you are fifty years old. He's going to love you. Of course he'll be furious with me for not telling him about you. If you're a boy I hope you turn out just like him, proud, stubborn, with a strong sense of loyalty and his beautiful eyes. I have a feeling you're going to be a heartbreaker either way." Shalimar rubbed her belly thoughtfully; "I need to name you something, because I'm not calling you it anymore. I'm also not calling you junior. How about I call you B for baby or maybe little B? I know its very Buffy the Vampire Slayer, another show you won't be watching until you're much older. You know what B? Mommy is getting tired, let's take our nap."  
  
* * * Meanwhile Back at Sanctuary * * *  
  
Adam sat in front of the desk and looked at the three members of his team going out on this mission. "Okay Jesse and Lexa you know what you need to do?"  
  
"Yeah, go in and get the information, and get out before they even know I was there." Lexa said.  
  
"I'll be here at this console waiting to tap into that information and download it to our system."  
  
Adam nodded his approval, "Emma I want you with Lexa on this. I'll be in the Helix. Once we get back you guys can do whatever you want." "What about Brennan?" Jesse asked.  
  
"I consider Brennan on leave this week. I'm hoping he'll be better next week. Emma, Lexa I'll see you in the Helix in fifteen minutes."  
  
As the three of them turned to leave they saw Brennan leaning against the door.  
  
"Hey sparky." Lexa said.  
  
"Hey Lexa. Could you guys give us a minute? I need to talk to Adam, alone."  
  
"Sure we can. We'll meet you in the Helix Adam." Emma said as she pushed both Lexa and Jesse out of the lab.  
  
"What can I do for you Brennan? You look awful. You want something that might help you sleep?"  
  
"You know where she is don't you?"  
  
"Brennan, I can't tell you that."  
  
"I'm not asking you to tell me where she is. I'm asking you to verify that you know where she's at."  
  
"Yes, I know where she is."  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There is something that she wasn't telling me. Whatever that was, that's why she decided to break things of between us isn't it?"  
  
"Brennan, I can't confirm or deny that. Whatever Shalimar told me in confidence as her doctor, I have to keep confidential."  
  
"Adam is she dying?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ferals can sometimes go into animal mode, meaning they go off alone when they are about to die. Is that what's happening? Did that monster that raped her give her something that is going to kill her? I know you said she was fine but something maybe slipped under your scrutiny?"  
  
"Brennan I can't."  
  
"Dammit Adam give me that much! I won't ask you anything else about Shalimar, I swear. Adam I need to know if the woman I love is dying."  
  
"No she isn't. I'm going to give you this much Brennan as well. Shalimar is in perfect health. Right now she is working through some stuff. I'm giving her some time. In several months if she hasn't come home and told you everything. I'll tell you everything I know, including where she's at. Then with my blessing you can go and bring her back home. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I have to go. Brennan, I don't know what to say to you. You have to stop beating yourself up about this. This is Shalimar; you know how stubborn she can be. There was not a single thing you could have done differently in your relationship to stop this. She loves you. Hold on to that, and try to get some sleep."  
  
"I'll try."  
  
Adam slapped Brennan on the shoulder as he left the lab.  
  
Brennan decided to take Adam's advice and grab some z's. Maybe eat some food as opposed to inhaling alcohol. Brennan walked down the hall to his bedroom and fell into bed. He woke up almost three hours later, very energized and refreshed. Brennan told himself 'No more moping around. I'm getting my answers. He jumped in and out of the shower quickly and then changed into a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt under a black henley shirt. He then went in search of Jesse. It didn't take him to long to find him as Jesse was typing so fast his fingers were a blur, as Lexa sat next to him doing her very best to encourage him to work faster, so they could go on their date. They were already dressed for it by the looks of it. Lexa was wearing the little black number she had worn when they went to St. Pastors. Jesse was dressed in black slacks and a white shirt. Lexa was busy whispering something naughty in Jesse's ear. Brennan figured it had to be naughty considering Jesse was turning redder by the moment.  
  
Brennan cleared his throat expectantly, "Going somewhere you two?"  
  
Lexa jumped back away from Jesse as her own cheeks turned red at getting caught. "As soon as nimble fingers here finishes his work. We're going to an early movie."  
  
Jesse meanwhile was trying to keep a straight face as he kept typing. "And Enter, and save. Give it a minute. I am done."  
  
"Before you guys go, I was wondering if I could borrow Jess for a minute. I need a favor Lexa, and Jesse is our best hacker."  
  
"What kind of favor? How long will it take? And exactly what is he hacking into?"  
  
"I need him to hack into Adam's medical files."  
  
"What? Why?" Jesse and Lexa asked together.  
  
"I want to see Shalimar's medical file."  
  
"Brennan."  
  
"I'm being kept in the dark about something. I want to, no I have to know what it is."  
  
"I'll get you in."  
  
"Lexa?"  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse, but I'm with Brennan on this. He needs to know. After that it's up to them."  
  
"Okay," Jesse said as her began to type. "Lexa your name isn't working as the final firewall password." He said as he tried it again.  
  
"Try reversing the letters. Brennan you do realize that this still might not give you your answers."  
  
"Something tells me, everything will fall into place once I see those records."  
  
Lexa nodded in agreement. "Got it! Here it comes. Brennan everything looks fine. Shalimar's healthy as a horse. Wait a minute. What's this?"  
  
"What's what Jesse?"  
  
"It looks like congratulations are in order, buddy."  
  
"Jesse what are you talking about?" Lexa asked as she tried to scan the documents over Jesse's shoulder.  
  
"Shalimar is pregnant. Eight weeks to be precise."  
  
* * * At the same time back at Adam's Cabin * * *  
  
Since she had woken from her nap and eaten a large lunch, she was ready to get down to business. She put in a movie, One Fine Day and made herself drink some more milk. She then got two books out of one of the bags she brought. One was a baby book the other a blank journal. Shalimar carefully filled out all the pertinent information on the baby. She'd never seen her own baby book, if her parents had even made one. After that was done, she put it back on the table. She thought about the blank spots that were created for pictures. She'd have to get some sort of camera so she could take pictures through the pregnancy.  
  
Shalimar grabbed the blank journal, she had begun to write in them as part of her therapy for the rape. She would often write down all her anguish, anger, everything she was feeling into these journals. Brennan had gone out and bought her twenty of the large ones. She still had five. This one was going to be different, it was going to be for the baby. One day she would have to answer to this child about Brennan. She might as well have a record for the kid to read. Shalimar opened the book and began to write.  
  
Dear B  
I'm not going to put down what day it is for me. You're the important one. You're eight weeks old right now. Of course according to the book I'm reading you have another thirty two weeks to cook. So don't be in any hurry. It's going to take me that long if not longer to be ready for you.  
I have a story to tell you. It's not a very pretty one, but I don't want to start this relationship by lying to you. I want you to trust me and the only way I can make sure of that is to be honest with you. As of this moment, I don't know who your father is. The man I want to be your father, the man who should be your father, is incredible. I'm going to make sure you meet him. He would be crazy about it. A part of me fell in love with him the first time I met him. The other part told me to stay away. He was such a huge flirt. He isn't a perfect man, he has mad mistakes, lots of mistakes. The stubborn man eventually brought me around. He wouldn't let me hide from my feelings, As far as I'm concerned he is your father. I really don't want to know what's going to happen if you turn out to be a girl, and something inside tells me you are. You'll be able to hotwire a car by the time you're three. You won't be able to date, ever. Your Uncle Jesse will teach you how to speak Italian, and to hack into computer systems. Your Aunt Lexa, I'm not quite sure what she'll teach you. Grandpa Nick will teach you how to run a business, and Grandpa Adam will teach you how to build the human genome.  
You know, before I screwed up, Brennan and I were great. We had everything we ever wanted . Then something bad happened. Because of theat I'm not positive Brennan is your father, but we'll keep that between us. After I got back, everything was good until we had check ups. That's when I found out about you. I haven't told Brennan about you. I made the decision, all right it was probably the wrong decision, to cut him out of our lives. I'm sorry B if it turns out to be the wrong decision. I just didn't want what happened to me to happen to you. I know Brennan would never blame you for what happened. I guess I was scared that if brothers and sisters came along, he wouldn't be able to love you as much as he would them. Shades of mommy's past coming back to haunt me.  
You see I'm what's called a new mutant, it means I have special abilities, everyone else doesn't have. B, I'm afraid you'll have those abilities too. Adam says you'll be feral like me. In mutants there are four kinds; ferals, moleculars, elementals, and psionics. There are different classifications of each of thos groups too. For example; I'm a feline feral, Brennan is an electric elemental, Emma is a telempath psionic, Lexa is a chromatic molecular, and Jesse is an intangible and impervious molecular.  
There are people out there who think mutants are horrible and don't deserve the same thing everyone else has. But just like everyone else; we have some that are good and some that our bad. Brennan, your daddy and I are the good guys. We help save the world, when most don't even know we exsist.  
Most mutancy was caused originally by genetic manipulation. Now, most people are inheriting it from their parents. People, like your Grandpa Adam, were trying to save lives. Most of them, between you and me B, have a huge god complex. That's how mutants were created, an unexpected side effect. My parents weren't able to handle a child with special abilities. They wanted to cure me, to make me normal. I guess now that I'm about to be a parent I can understand why. I would do anything to make sure you had as normal a life as possible. You're mine I won't try to change who and what you are. My father and I just in the past nine months or so have had any kind of contact. AWe are forging something. I'm hoping he'll of a grandchild then he was of me. I haven't seen my mother since I was ten.  
I promise you, I'll be the best mother I can be. You will never doubt how much you are loved and wanted. I'm telling you know that if you do have Brennan's eyes I will be telling you 'no' occasionally. I hope I do this right. I want you and I to be a family. I guess we'll see.  
  
Shalimar put the pen down and drew an uneasy breath. She placed the picture of her sleeping on top of Brennan in the book as a bookmark.  
  
"Shalimar stop feeling sorry for yourself, you put yourself in this spot. You could blame anyone else." Shalimar stopped talking to herself when her stomach rumbled. "I guess you're trying to tell me to feed you again B. All right lets go eat. Maybe we should start thawing out those steaks for dinner. Let's see what We can make for a snack."  
  
* * * Back at Sanctuary * * *  
  
"Brennan, Are you okay?" Lexa asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just shocked."  
  
"Well this news definitely explains Shalimar's behavior . Feral hormones are off the charts when they are pregnant. Congratulations again Sparky. You'll make a good father."  
  
"Father, I'm really going to be a father."  
  
Jesse looked at Brennan, "Brennan maybe she didn't want to tell you until after the first trimester. Most miscarriages happen in the first three months."  
  
Lexa agreed, "I'm sure that's why she didn't tell anybody."  
  
"Can you two keep this under wraps until she gets back?"  
  
"Sure what are you going to do now?"  
  
"The only thing I can do Jesse. I'm going to go get my family."  
  
"Then we will see you when you get back. C'mon Lexa let's go see that movie. Wait a minute, go get your jacket."  
  
"I'm not cold."  
  
"Go."  
  
"You aren't always going to be able to tell me what to do." Lexa said as she went to her room to get her leather coat.  
  
Brennan watched the two of them bickering back and forth. They never realized that Brennan wasn't in shock because of the news, but because he know knew why Shalimar had broken up with him. She wasn't sure who the father was. It hurt to think that Shalimar felt she couldn't trust hin with the information. It was if she thought he would hurt an innocent child. Brennan made his decision he would pack and then find Emma. It took him less then an hour to pack and fill his car with some additional supplies. He then went and added a sweater over his clothes and grabbed his long leather coat to wear.  
  
Brennan then stood outside Emma's door and knocked.  
  
"Come in," she called out.  
  
Brennan opened the door and stepped into the room. "Hey Emma, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Shalimar. I know you know where she is."  
  
"Brennan, don't ask me to break a promise I made."  
  
"I'm not going to. What I'm going to do is tell you what I know, and we'll go from there."  
  
"What is it you know?"  
  
"I overheard you talking to Shalimar earlier this morning. I thought for sure I was hallucinating when I heard you mention a baby. I know this was wrong, but I had Jesse and Lexa break into her medical files. We know she's pregnant. I know Shal never told Jesse and Lexa about the rape, but you and I do know about it. Emma, is the reason Shalimar left, because of the baby? Is it because she can't tell for certain that I'm the father?"  
  
Emma chewed her lower lip, " Shalimar only said I couldn't tell you. She never said I couldn't confirm or deny if you gave me all the correct information."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You're right Brennan. That is exactly why she left."  
  
"What was she thinking? Did she honestly think I would blame her or this baby for how it cam into existence? Did she think I would ask her to get rid of it?"  
  
"No Brennan. She never for one second thought any of that. If anything she knew she would be able to go to you, and tell you everything."  
  
"Then why didn't she?"  
  
"Because what she was terrified of, was what would happen next. You know what she went through as a kid. Her parents put her in an institution because they couldn't accept her."  
  
"What does that have to do with the baby?"  
  
"Brennan in Shalimar's mind, she saw you accepting this baby as your own with no reservations. She knows you want children. Children that are yours biologically. She saw this child being pushed aside once other children joined your family."  
  
"She really thought that of me?"  
  
"Brennan, Shalimar is feral her first instinct is to protect this child at all costs. I know for a fact she's hoping once tha baby is born Adam will be able to do more test and conclusively prove this baby is yours. All she wants then is to come back to you."  
  
"Where is she Emma?"  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
"Emma! I have to talk to her. I'm tired of the secrets and lies."  
  
"She's at Adam's cabin in the mountains." Emma got off her bed and went over to her desk. "I printed out the directions the other day. I knew you'd eventually need them."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"You two are meant to be. You have to get past Shalimar's doubts and fears to be together. The only way you'll get past it is if you talk face to face. Good luck. I'll tell Adam where you are. . . tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think Shalimar needs any kind of heads up do you?"  
  
Brennan took the instructions from her, and kissed her forehead. "Thank you Emma. We owe you one. You are definitely the baby's godmother." Brennan said as he raced out of the room.  
  
"You bet you do." Emma called after him.  
  
It took Brennan about three and a half hours to make it up to the cabin. He grabbed his bags and got out of his car. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door. He could hear someone coming to the door. When it opened, and he saw Shalimar standing there in the doorway in sweatpants and one of his old t-shirts, he knew they could get through this.  
  
"Hello Shalimar. I'm here to bring you and our baby home."  
  
Shalimar looked up at Brennan standing there on the porch. Then she did something she had never done before. Her eyes rolled up in her head and she fainted. 


	7. Ch 7 The Proposal

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 7 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
  
A/N Just so everyone know the baby's sex and name has already been decided. However in an upcoming chapter they will be discussing names. So if you want to contribute a name you can, but give me a reason why the name should be suggested. For example Rose, because it's Shal favorite flower.  
  
Chapter 7 The Proposal  
  
Brennan caught Shalimar in his arms before she hit the floor. He swept her up into his arms and placed her on the sofa. He went back to the porch to retrieve the bag he had dropped to catch her and closed the door.  
  
Brennan took off his leather coat, hung it up on the hook provided, and went into the kitchen. He found a clean towel and after wetting it down with cold water went back to the sofa where he had laid Shalimar. He sat down beside her and began to press the cool damp cloth to her forehead and cheeks.  
  
The icy cold water quickly revived her, "Brennan? You're really here. This isn't a dream?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Did you say something about a baby? You know about the baby?" Shalimar said as she sat up on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah, and I said you're both coming home with me." Brennan stood up and twisted the towel in his hands.  
  
"But B-"  
  
"I know why you broke up with me and said all those things to me."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know you're pregnant and I know you aren't sure of who the father is. What I don't know is why you felt you couldn't trust me."  
  
"But I do trust you." Shalimar protested.  
  
Brennan sat down beside her on the sofa again. "With your heart? Yes, but you didn't trust me to take care of this baby. Shalimar, how could I not love any part of you. That is what this baby is to me, a part of you. Do you think if you had had a child with Richard I couldn't have loved it? Shalimar I don't know what to tell you to make you believe me."  
  
"You don't have to say anything." Shalimar said her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"I don't?"  
  
"No. You came after me. Knowing everything you still came for me."  
  
"Of course I came after you. I love you. And I love this baby, my baby."  
  
"Brennan we don't know that."  
  
"Yes I do. It takes more then biology to be a father. I'll be the one there with you when this baby is born. I'll be the one to walk the floors with it at night, teaching it to read. I'll be the one who loves them. If we happen to add to the family, this baby will always be my son or daughter."  
  
Shalimar just sat up on the sofa and cried harder at what Brennan had just said. 'I hate all these hormones. He already loves you B."  
  
"Hey don't cry. I didn't say any of that to make you sad." Brennan offered her the towel he still had in his hands.  
  
Shalimar took the towel and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "You didn't. I'm a lot more emotional these days. I just realized I put us both through an agonizing week and I didn't have to. I'm so sorry, I didn't trust you. I'm sorry I ran away and I'm so sorry I hurt you." Shalimar said as she crawled into Brennan's lap.  
  
Brennan put his arms around Shalimar and held her close, he pressed his lips to her temple. "It's okay baby. Shh, you you shouldn't cry so hard Shal, it isn't good for you or the baby." Brennan rocked her for a few moments.  
  
Once she had stopped crying, Brennan looked down to find that Shalimar had fallen asleep. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her with her beloved quilt that he had grabbed off the couch when he picked her up. Brennan kissed Shalimar on the forehead and made his way to the kitchen. He would see what provisions there were for dinner, all of a sudden he was starving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Sanctuary ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Emma was sitting on the bed, meditating when her cell phone rang. She sighed and answered it, "Hello."  
  
"Emma?"  
  
"Brennan! Did you get there safely? How is everything."  
  
"I made it and everything is good. Shalimar and I are talking, well we were. Shalimar fell asleep. We're probably going to stay up her for a couple of weeks. Let everyone know I called. We'll call again before we leave. Right now I think we need some time for us."  
  
"Okay. I'll let everyone know. Give my love to Shal."  
  
"I will and Emma, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Emma tossed down her phone and went in search of Adam to tell him the good news. As she headed to the lab she bumped literally into Adam. "Adam! Just the man I was looking for."  
  
"Well you look happy. You have another date with what's-his-face?"  
  
"No, I don't. By the way his name is Michael."  
  
"What's your good news Emma?"  
  
"Brennan is up at the cabin with Shalimar."  
  
Adam stopped dead in his tracks, "What?"  
  
"Brennan found out Shalimar was pregnant. He needed to speak with her. So I told him where she was."  
  
"Emma we promised."  
  
"No I promised not to go to Brennan and tell him about the baby and her fears. I never promised her that I wouldn't tell Brennan where she was at. I also never promised not to confirm he asked me straight! out. Adam you promised not to tell him where she was at. C'mon you and I both know Shalimar did not want to break up with Brennan. She let her fear take over."  
  
Adam couldn't argue with Emma, especially when she was right. "Are they okay?"  
  
"They will be."  
  
"Good. They deserve to be happy. No date tonight?"  
  
"Nope, Michael has to work late. How about you?"  
  
"Actually I'm meeting a friend for cocktails. I'll be back later."  
  
"A friend? Would that be a female friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do we need to have a talk about the birds and the bees?"  
  
"Very funny. It hasn't been that long since I have been on a date."  
  
"So can I ask who it is?"  
  
"It's Danielle."  
  
"Hmmmmm Danielle."  
  
"Good Night Emma."  
  
"Good Night Adam. I think I'll just go watch one of our movies. A happy one. Maybe 'Miss Congeniality' sounds like it might be good." Emma said as she walked away from Adam toward the living room area. "By the way Adam don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Meanwhile in Jesse's Bedroom ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jesse lay in his bed propped up on one elbow so that he could better look at Lexa. It always amazed him how vulnerable she looked and acted when sleeping. Her features were completely relaxed and she often snuggled into him. Public displays of affection were not her thing. If it was just the two of them Lexa could be very affectionate, but the minute someone else came in the room she always moved away from him. Jesse tried not to let it bother him, because he did know that Lexa cared for him.  
  
Jesse tucked the dark blue sheets around them, then used his finger to lightly trace her lips. Jesse, unable to resist the temptation, dipped his head to catch her lips in a long kiss. When he ended the kiss and he raised his head, he saw her intense blue eyes looking up at him.  
  
Lexa arched a brow, "Am I supposed to say 'My prince has come' now?"  
  
"Nah you'd have to be a Princess for that." Jesse said with a smile.  
  
"Are you insinuating that I'm not a princess?"  
  
"Well. . . "  
  
Lexa slapped at is chest. Jesse grabbed her hand and kissed it. He then put his arms around her and scooted around so that her head was on his chest and he could stroke her bare back. "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what?" Lexa asked as she closed her eyes and let Jesse's hands work there magic.  
  
"About whatever you're thinking about that changed your mood."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lexa asked as she sat up in the bed and looked around for her red nightdress.  
  
"Lexa, don't hide from me. Your whole manner changed when we read Shalimar's medical file."  
  
Lexa got up and took the top sheet with her as she went into the bathroom.  
  
"Lexa?"  
  
Lexa came back out in a black spaghetti-strapped nightdress. She'd given up finding the red one. Lexa looked at Jesse. "I know it did."  
  
Jesse patted the bed beside him and sat up in bed so they could talk. "So?"  
  
"Jess, I really like where we're at. I don't want to be psycho-analyzed right now."  
  
"Well, am I allowed to talk about us?"  
  
"Could I stop you?"  
  
"Finding out Shalimar is pregnant reminded me that we haven't exactly been consistently careful about birth control. At least I haven't been. Are you protected?"  
  
Lexa froze, not moving, barely even breathing.  
  
"Lexa? Baby talk to me."  
  
"Don't worry about it Jess, I'm not pregnant. In fact we never have to worry about it."  
  
"What do you mean never?"  
  
Lexa got up and paced back and forth in his bedroom. "It means I can't have children. All the experiments Genomex performed on me, have rendered me sterile." Lexa mentally braced herself for Jesse's reaction. Men didn't want to be with half a woman.  
  
Jesse threw the sheets off and grabbing his pajama bottoms slipped them on and came up to stand behind her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"That is what my medical report says. So you can relax there won't be any little Lexa's running around Sanctuary. Also no little Jesse's, at least not with me." Lexa looked at the closed door mentally calculating how long it would take to reach the door and leave the room before Jesse asked her to leave.  
  
"So no little girl with dark pigtail and big blue eyes huh? I would have liked that with you."  
  
It took Lexa several moments, so busy was she in her calculations, to realize Jesse hadn't asked her to leave. "What?"  
  
"I'm not saying let's get married right now. But Lexa what is it?" Jesse was actually worried as he saw tears well up in her eyes. "Did I forget to tell you I love you?"  
  
"You what? But I-"  
  
"Lexa I know you want to take it slow, but if I didn't love you I wouldn't have been willing to try us again."  
  
"Your eyes."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"The little girl with the dark pigtails, she has your eyes. She won't ever exist." Lexa turned into Jesse's arms and hugged him close.  
  
Jesse hugged her back. "So are you going to tell me everything that happened?"  
  
"About two years ago, I thought I was pregnant so I went to Dr. Marcus. He found out I wasn't. He put through a battery of tests and when the results came in he found a lot of scarring around my uterus and fallopian tubes. He told me the that the likelihood of me ever getting pregnant was less then 5% and the chances of me actually being able to carry the baby to term was less than that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's fine. It's my fault I decided to go to Genomex. You know I'll understand if you, um, want to break-" Lexa broke off as Jesse kissed her again.  
  
"You're still stuck with me, you know." Jesse said after he broke off the kiss. "I'm not with you because you may be able to have children. I won't say I'm not disappointed that we won't be able to have kids, because I am. I'd like to have that little girl with you, and maybe a boy too. I'm here because I'm crazy about you. If down the road we want children there are plenty out there that need homes. We can look into it then. So you're just going to have to get used to being with me." "I'm not going anywhere. I like this. I like us."  
  
Jesse held her closer and didn't let go. He was about to draw her back to the bed. When he heard her whisper in his ear. "What was that?"  
  
Lexa drew back and looked him in the eye. She held his face in her hands and repeated, "I love you Jesse."  
  
"I love you too, Lexa." Jesse said as he took her hand and kissed it. He then pulled her toward the bed.  
  
Lexa followed Jesse into bed and put her arms around him. They snuggled under the covers and began anew the discovery of the others bodies.  
  
***************** Back at the Cabin **************************  
  
Shalimar woke up suddenly in the bed and sat up. As she looked around the darkened room she shook her head, "Mommy is going crazy B. I guess it was just a dream that Brennan came after us." Shalimar threw back the covers and went to the kitchen as she was getting hungry again. Shalimar halted outside the door because she smelled steak grilling. Her eyes went feral the scent was familiar, her mind unwilling to completely identify the scent.  
  
"Hey that food smells-" Shalimar abruptly stopped mid-sentence as she saw who was in the kitchen with her. "Brennan."  
  
"Hey babe, Did you have a good nap? Oh are you hungry?" Brennan asked as he put a bowl of salad on the table.  
  
"Brennan. . . you're. . . here."  
  
"Yeah. Shal what's wrong?" Brennan asked as he put down a tray of warm rolls.  
  
"I thought it was a dream, you coming after us. When I woke up in bed alone, I thought I'd just imagined that you came up here." Shalimar said as she wrapped her arms around Brennan's waist.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere Shal," Brennan said as he hugged her back. "We still have a lot to talk about. Now sit down. I made us dinner. Salad, rolls, Baked Potatoes, Steak, and for desert Chocolate cheesecake."  
  
"You cooked all of this? How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"Only about an hour. Microwaves are a big help, so is store bought cheesecake."  
  
Shalimar hugged him close and brought his head down to kiss him. She put everything she had been feeling for the past three weeks. Brennan kissed her back with equal fervor. They broke off the kiss when they heard a stomach rumble.  
  
"B, I refuse to become a pig for you. I'm only eating now because I'm hungry."  
  
"Actually that was my stomach Shal. I haven't eaten much all day. Brennan admitted sheepishly, He walked around the table and held the chair out for her to sit down. "By the way who is B?" Brennan asked as he placed a plate with a medium rare steak and a steaming baked potato in front of her. He went to the refrigerator and brought back butter and sour cream for the potatoes, and sat down to eat.  
  
"It's my nickname for the baby, since I don't know if it's a boy or a girl."  
  
"B, huh?" Brennan asked as he cut into his medium rare steak.  
  
"Yep." Shalimar agreed, putting lots of butter and sour cream on her baked potato. After taking several bites of it and her steak she pause and watched Brennan as he plowed through his food.  
  
Brennan noticed her staring at him, when he looked up, "What?"  
  
"I still can't believe you're here Brennan. I hurt you so badly."  
  
"Uh-uh, we aren't going to start this tonight. We can go over explanations and apologies tomorrow. You need to keep your strength up. You're carrying my baby, and I need you both to be healthy."  
  
"But Brennan. . ."  
  
"But Brennan nothing. Come here." Brennan took Shalimar's hand and had her come sit on his lap. Once she sat down he put one arm around her shoulders and placed his other hand on her belly where the baby lay. "This baby is mine Shalimar, regardless of the biology or genes involved. Just like Connor is my son, this baby will be my son or daughter. I wouldn't be here, if I didn't understand where you had been coming from a week ago. I know in my head why you did everything you did. I won't lie to you and say it didn't rip me apart, because it did. I'm ready to get past that and start our life. If we decide down the road to have children they'll be welcomed with open arms by me and the rest of our family.."  
  
Shalimar buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Adam said once the baby is born we'll probably be able to tell who the father is."  
  
"I don't need a test tell me I'm this child's father. I'll be the one who's there. Walking the floor when they cry, worrying about them when they're sick. I'll be there everyday to show them how much I love them and their mother. Anyone can be a father Shalimar it's a matter of simple biology, being a Dad that's just a matter of showing up everyday and loving your family."  
  
"You're going to be a great dad." Shalimar said as she placed her hand over the one Brennan had on her belly. "I want to say this, I'm so sorry, that I didn't put enough faith in us."  
  
"Shalimar, what hurts me the most is that you thought I was capable of hurting you and a child."  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Shalimar yes you did. You thought I was capable of turning off my love for this child."  
  
"Not on purpose. I just thought your feelings might change if we had a child you knew was yours."  
  
"Shalimar, I'd like to have a few kids with them. You're carrying our first. I will still love this little one when or even if you carry our second."  
  
"I guess we really can't escape the past. You're really sure about this? You wan to raise this baby with me? This is your last chance to change your mind."  
  
"Absolutely. Me and B will get along great. Won't we B?"  
  
"Brennan the baby can't hear you yet the book says it's too soon."  
  
"I know."  
  
"What do you mean you know?"  
  
"I bought the book 'What to expect when your expecting' on audio cassette. What do you think I was listening to on the way up here. Besides if this one is anything like her mother, this might be the only time I get to voice my opinion."  
  
"Funny. She? You think it's a girl?"  
  
"Yep. A little miniature of you running around, raising hell, I can't wait."  
  
"I'm surprised. Don't most men want a son?"  
  
"Well I do have Connor. I really don't care. A little you or me we can't go wrong. I'm telling you right now, if we have a little Lexa we're in deep trouble."  
  
"Thank you." Shalimar said kissing Brennan softly on the lips.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being you. I'd better go sit in my own seat if I want to finish dinner."  
  
"In a second. Do you really want to do something for me?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Okay, then you two can marry me." Brennan said taking out the now familiar little black velvet box.  
  
"You aren't serious are you?"  
  
"I heard from a reliable source that when ferals truly choose a life-mate, they never leave them. You and this baby belong with me. Marry me."  
  
"Are you asking me or telling me?"  
  
"Which one is going to get me a positive answer?"  
  
"This one time, both will. We would love to marry you."  
  
Brennan smiled at her as he opened the little black box and took out the single carat princess cut diamond ring that had baguette diamonds on both sides of it. Brennan slid it on the third finger of Shalimar's left hand. They then kissed. "So do you want to set a date?"  
  
"I want to get married before I really start showing"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I think we could put something simple together in about a month. I could get Emma to start on the details. In fact I might let her plan most of it."  
  
"A month it is."  
  
"Do we have to leave right away?" Shalimar asked as she got up from Brennan's lap and admired her ring. She then went toward her seat so she could finish her dinner.  
  
"From here? No, why?"  
  
"I was hoping we could have sometime together. Just you, me and B. Some Family bonding time. We'll have to tell my father about this." "Shal, don't worry so much. Go on and finish your dinner. How about we stay up here for a week or two. We'll let Emma do the planning and organizing. We can relax and just show up."  
  
"Okay, " agreed Shalimar as she scooped up the last of her steak and baked potato. "Brennan can we have the wedding outside on the beach?"  
  
"But it's cold outside."  
  
"Not that cold. Please?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Thank you," Shalimar said as she helped herself to a big slice of the cake Brennan had left on the counter. "We'll call Emma in the morning and have her get started. I'll have to shop for a dress. By the way you're wearing a tuxedo. Is Jesse going to be your best man?"  
  
"Yeah, if he'll do it. You planning on asking Emma to be your maid of honor?"  
  
"Yep, I was thinking about asking Lexa to be a bridesmaid. Do you have someone else that can stand up with you?"  
  
"I thought I might ask Adam. Who are you going to ask to give you away?"  
  
"I'm not sure, probably Adam."  
  
"Aren't you going to at least ask your father?"  
  
"Well I thought before we go home, we could stop by Naxcon and tell him our news. That we are getting married, and having a baby with mutant powers. We'll see what happens then."  
  
"That is fine with me." Brennan said as he quickly dug into his huge slice of the cake.  
  
"So now what do we do? It's kind of late."  
  
"Are you tired?" Brennan asked as he rose to take the dishes from the table and put them in the dishwasher.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then go ahead and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Shalimar stood up and stared at his back for a moment wanting to ask him something and then changing her mind, turned and left the kitchen. She decided to just go back to her bedroom, she didn't worry about where Brennan would sleep as there were four other bedrooms in the cabin all upstairs. 'I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed. I'm exhausted.' She thought as she stripped off her clothes and headed toward the shower. A half hour later she was turning off the hair dryer, as her hair was almost dry. She was again wearing her favorite pajamas. It was the top half of one of Brennan's pair of pajamas, that she had snatched a while ago. It wasn't as if he ever wore them.  
  
Shalimar turned off the bathroom light and walked back into the bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks, in front of the four poster bed, Brennan was in the bed. He was sitting up in the bed with several pillows behind him so he could read his book. He had one knee propped up outside of the blankets. Shalimar smiled, he was wearing the matching bottoms to the pajama top she had borrowed from him.  
  
"Well, well, well, someone's going to be sleeping in my bed."  
  
Brennan looked up from his book at the sound of her voice, "Nice Shirt."  
  
"Why thank you, I like it. The way it sounded at dinner. I thought you'd be using one of the other four bedrooms, instead of sharing mine."  
  
"Is that where you'd like me to sleep tonight?"  
  
Shalimar shook her head. "No I've missed your arms around me at night."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for? Get your behind in this bed."  
  
Shalimar broke into a grin and then took a flying leap into the bed.  
  
"Shalimar be careful, you're carrying my baby in there."  
  
Shalimar just beamed up and kissed him on the cheek and immediately got herself snuggled under the blankets. She got close to Brennan. "Night Bren, I love you." With that she reached over and turned off the light on her side of the bed ans almost immediately fell sound asleep.  
  
Brennan finished the chapter he was on and then rearranging his pillows sank down under the covers. He then reached over and turned off his own light. In the dark it took him a few moments to find Shalimar under the covers. He put his arms around her and chased her into dreamland.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Back at Sanctuary ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was quiet all through Sanctuary as everyone slept. In Jesse's bedroom Lexa opened her eyes and craned her neck to see Jesse fast asleep.  
  
She lifted her head head from his chest, and pulled back the covers to slip from beneath them. She looked around the room to slip something on and found the white dress shirt Jesse had worn earlier and slipped it on.  
  
Lexa tiptoed across the floor and opened Jesse's bedroom door then crept down the hall to her own bedroom. She dug out her cell phone and searching through her memory connected a call.  
  
"Hey it's me. I need to see you as soon as possible. Of course it's an emergency or I wouldn't be calling you. Tomorrow? That's perfect. What time? Okay, I'll see you then" Lexa disconnected the call and quickly made her way back to Jesse's bedroom. She quickly shed his shirt and climbed back under the covers. Once she was held in his arms and his heartbeat beat a tempo in her ear, she quickly fell back asleep. 


	8. Ch 8 Going Home

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 8 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update every two weeks. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.  
  
A/N Just so everyone know the baby's sex and name has already been decided. However in an upcoming chapter they will be discussing names. So if you want to contribute a name you can, but give me a reason why the name should be suggested. For example Rose, because it's Shal favorite flower.  
  
Chapter 8 Going Home  
  
********* Two weeks later ************  
  
Shalimar opened her eyes, as she felt a pair of hands beginning to caress her back underneath her pajama shirt. She lifted her head off of Brennan bare chest, and saw him looking at her with what could only be called a wolfish gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Good morning handsome." Shalimar leaned up to lightly kiss his morning beard roughened face.  
  
"Morning yourself. So, you ready to go home today?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"That we aren't going anywhere until I have my wicked way with you. That is unless a big, strong man like you can't handle it."  
  
"I'm a male, baby. I can always handle it. But Shalimar we need to take it easy."  
  
"Uh-uh. I checked. All the books say sex is acceptable throughout the pregnancy as long as I'm feeling comfortable. Let me tell you I'm feeling fine."  
  
"I know you've been feeling fine. I've been here the last two weeks, when we've made love more times than probably in the last six months we've been together. In all the time we've been together I think, no I know we've made love in every way that's anatomically possible." Shalimar sat up, and giving Brennan her own wolfish grin, moved up and over to straddle Brennan's hips. Once there she gave her hips a little shimmy to settle herself deeper into his lap.  
  
"Shalimar, you're killing me here," groaned Brennan half-heartedly. "But what a way to go," countered Shalimar. Sitting up on Brennan's lap, her eyes locked with his, Shalimar slowly unbuttoned, the buttons on her flannel pajama top. Shalimar had been like this in the mornings for the past two weeks. At night all she wanted to do was sleep. First thing in the morning all she wanted was Brennan.  
  
The first morning they had woken up together, after being apart for a week, they had attacked each other as if it were their last moment together. Their coupling had been quick and fast. They then had spent the next two weeks making love in the bedroom, the kitchen, the bathtub, the living room, and one time outside. They did get out of bed, or wherever they had landed, to eat. Shalimar had often woken up with Brennan spooned behind her with one arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other was draped over her hip with his hand firmly on her lower belly. He was always caressing her belly and the child that grew beneath it.  
  
Shalimar raised an eyebrow at Brennan as she left the shirt unbuttoned but made no move to slip it off her shoulders, all the while tempting Brennan with glimpses of the bare skin he knew was beneath it.  
  
Brennan sat up suddenly and captured her lips again with his, He slid into her like a hand into a glove, he nipped at her lower lip and Shalimar opened her mouth to his. Their tongues glided over and duel with each other as their hands explored each others bodies. Brennan took the edges of the shirt and pushed it off her shoulders and after stripping it off of her tossed it into the corner. He then pressed his lips to her bare shoulder, as Shalimar threw her head back and they concentrated simply on the rhythm they always created. Brennan's hands were caressing her back, as his lips were locked on hers. Shalimar found it difficult to concentrate between the caressing hands and Brennan's moving inside her.  
  
"Brennan," panted Shalimar.  
  
With that Brennan lay back down bringing Shalimar with him the he rolled them over until he was poised above her. "I love you Shal.'  
  
"Not nearly as much as I love you." Shalimar said as she pulled the covers over both their heads.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Sanctuary at the same time *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Jesse was walking down the stairs of Sanctuary deep in thought. He had looked in every nook and cranny that Sanctuary had and he still couldn't find Lexa anywhere.  
  
Jesse had to admit he was worried. If he was being honest with himself, he'd admit he was actually very suspicious. Lexa had been acting weird ever since they had the conversation about her possible inability to have children.  
  
Jesse was unsure as what to do. As Lexa had told him her secret in confidence he felt unable to go to anyone and talk about it. Even, when all he wanted to do was to get a lock on his own feelings about it. Deep down Jesse knew Lexa was right he did want children. Not a huge family but two or three. Privately he even admitted he had imagined what a child of theirs would look like. He had grieved However, he needed Lexa in his life, she was as essential to him as breathing was.  
  
Jesse thought about how he felt for Lexa. If it were up to him he'd ask her to marry him today, he knew that was where he wanted Lexa, but he knew if he asked her any time soon she'd run as fast as she could in the other direction. He admitted to himself that she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet. Jesse smiled to himself, Lexa was nothing compared to him when it came to being stubborn, Come hell or high water they would be married by this time next year. Even if he had to hogtie her to do it. Jesse wanted a like with her, simple as that. They could still go on fighting the bad guys for the Dominion. Maybe they could get their mutancy stabilized and live to see sixty.  
  
Jesse was so busy with his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran right into a warm body. "Sorry. I wasn't-Lexa! Where the hell have you been?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean it to sound like that. I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Really. Why, is something up?"  
  
"Lexa do not give me that tone. I thought we were past this." Jesse drew her into his arms and kissed her pout. "I missed you this morning. I guess I also wanted to reassure myself that you were okay."  
  
Lexa leaned over and kissed his cheek and then turned to plant a longer one on his lips. When they broke apart she smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry too. I guess I automatically go on the defensive sometimes."  
  
"It's fine. You want to go sit by the pond for a few minutes. I'd like to talk to you for a minute," said Jesse as they made their way to the pond. He draped his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"Sure." Lexa looked at Jesse but wasn't able to read the look on Jesse's face.  
  
When they got to the pond, Lexa couldn't stand the suspense and turned toward him. "You aren't going to try to break up with me are you?"  
  
"Lexa, no. Let's sit for a minute." Jesse sat down cross legged in front of Lexa and then he took her hands in his. "I want you hear me out, all the way. Don't tune me out half way through okay?"  
  
Lexa nodded, "Okay."  
  
Jesse blew out a breathe and looked deep into her troubled blue eyes, "Lexa, I've been getting the feeling that something has been off between us. It feels like ever since you told me about the fact you'd have difficulty ever having children, you're waiting for me to do something. Are you waiting for me to leave you?"  
  
"Aren't you? You want children, I know you do. You'd be such a good father."  
  
"Yes I do. I've always seen myself with children."  
  
"See?"  
  
"No I don't see. I want kids. Someday down the road, but they don't have to be my biological children. What I have always wanted is a woman who loves me as much as I love her. I know you probably aren't ready to hear this yet, but all I see in my future is you. If I had to choose this moment on whether or not to ever have children or have you forever in my life, I would pick you."  
  
"Jesse I know you love me. You'd probably ask me to marry you if you thought I would say yes, but I'm a bad bet.. What happens a year or two from now, when Brennan and Shalimar's baby is running around here. When Emma has a child or even Adam. You'll regret choosing me."  
  
"No I won't. Lexa, I love you, not your ability to give me a child. Who knows what can happen in two or three years? Five percent is better then zero Lex. Besides who says I would be able to give you a child. I could be sterile. If it were me with the problem, would we be having this discussion?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"Understand something Lexa. If it were an option, I would love to have kids with you. To watch your body as it changed, to feel the baby kick and watch it come into the world. Since it's not an option what we do is up to us. We can get tested to see if surrogacy is an option, if it isn't then we'll adopt, as many ankle biters as you want. I'm sure the Dominion has several children that need a home. We could also just be the cool and fun Aunt Lexa and Uncle Jesse, because we travel and give them lots of presents."  
  
"You're acting like you really do want to marry me."  
  
Jesse just raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You want to get married? To me? Are you nuts? I think our helping Emma with the planning of Brennan and Shalimar's wedding has gone to your head."  
  
"Do you want the truth or do you want to hear what will make you feel safe?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"I want to marry you. I always have. I think this strange chemistry that we've had since the beginning is what started it all. That and that wall you always put up. I always wanted to break through it. I wanted to ask you our fist night back together."  
  
"I hear a but in there."  
  
"But, I don't want to get hurt either. The first time we were together I settled for what you would give me. I won't settle for that again. Can you honestly tell me that if I asked you to marry me right now, that you wouldn't run in the opposite direction as fast as you could."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"That's better then a yes."  
  
"So what do you want to do?"  
  
"I want to step up this relationship. Take it to the next level. You know what Adam plans to give Brennan and Shal for a wedding gift right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"What if I asked him to do something similar for us?"  
  
"You mean share a room?"  
  
"Think of it as the Mutant X way of living together. We could see how it works for us."  
  
"Can I think about it?"  
  
"Sure. Adam's not making the changes until they are on their honeymoon. I figured our changes could be done at the same time."  
  
"I'll let you know by the wedding."  
  
"Okay, one rule though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You stop thinking I'm going to leave you anytime soon."  
  
"I'll work on it."  
  
"I have to go pick up some stuff for Emma now. We okay?"  
  
"We're fine, go." Lexa said right before she kissed him with a great deal of passion. Jesse got up and walked toward the garage so he could get the wedding stuff Emma wanted.  
  
As soon as Jesse was out of sight, Lexa pulled out her cell phone. "Hey it's me. Is everything in place? Don't talk to me about the danger. I know exactly what it is that I'm risking. Is it ready? Fine, I'll be there in twenty to pick it up. Yes, I know. I'll be in touch when the time comes." Lexa disconnected the call and stared into the water  
  
***************** Back at the Cabin *************************  
  
Shalimar was still dozing in the big bed when she smelled food. Her eyes snapped open. She caught a glimpse of Brennan as he came in the door with a tray loaded with food. She sat up and tucked the sheet around her naked body. 'Damn, but he looks good, and he's all mine.' Shalimar thought with a wicked grin as her eyes slid over Brennan's body.  
  
Brennan brought the tray closer to the bed, he was again wearing the flannel pajama pants he always wore to bed.  
  
"Hey toss me my shirt will you?" Shalimar asked Brennan as he placed the tray on the bed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not eating naked."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
"Here," Brennan tossed her a plain red t-shirt. Brennan leaned over to kiss her. "Good morning my babies."  
  
Shalimar wiggled as she maneuvered herself into the t-shirt. "Babies?"  
  
"Yeah, you're my baby and this is also my baby." Brennan said as he tapped her belly, while scooting the tray closer to her.  
  
Shalimar rolled her eyes at him as her mouth was full of scrambled eggs Brennan had made.  
  
Brennan sat on the bed beside her and helped himself to some toast and eggs as well. "As soon as you're done with this, you can hit the shower. I already took mine. Then while you're packing, I'll finish the dishes and then pack everything into the two cars. Do you still want to run by your dad's? Let him know about the new developments."  
  
"Yeah I do. I can't believe we'll be married in two weeks."  
  
"I have a favor to ask."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I'm already inviting Dr. Palance. Do you mind if I invite Connor and Becky? We've kept in touch and me getting married is a big deal. I don't want to not include them."  
  
"Of course Connor can come to the wedding. Becky is welcome as well. In fact I may have to thank her for dumping you. Because of that you're mine."  
  
"You are so funny. You done?"  
  
"Yep. All finished." Shalimar said as she polished off the last of her eggs and toast.  
  
"Good." Brennan said as he took the tray and sat it on the floor. He then snuggled closer to Shalimar, putting his head on her belly and whispering to the baby.  
  
"You know he still can't hear you yet."  
  
"Yes she can. Right B, it's you and me against mommy." Brennan said as he caressed her belly as was his habit.  
  
"Very funny Bren. C'mon let's get going. I want to go and tell Dad everything and see how it goes."  
  
"Hey he was fine with you raising a baby on your own. He shouldn't be too bad about us getting married. You never know maybe we'll cop a really cool gift at least."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"You want to go anywhere specific on our honeymoon?"  
  
"Honeymoon? We're going on a honeymoon?"  
  
"Shal, in about six months we'll be raising a kid. Are you going to want to go on a trip then?"  
  
"No I'm not leaving our baby."  
  
"I didn't think so. So, we take another two weeks and just completely relax and enjoy this time together."  
  
"What exactly have we been doing, the last two weeks?"  
  
"Talking, making plans, having lots and lots of sex."  
  
"Well store it up. Once the third trimester hits sex will be a distant memory. You need to leave now, so I can get showered and dressed."  
  
"Fine. I'll go. Hurry up so we can get packed." Brennan said as he got off the bed and picked up the tray and went to leave the bedroom.  
  
"Hey Bren?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm crazy in love with you."  
  
"Right back at you."  
  
Shalimar smiled to herself as she as she grabbed some clothes and made her way into the bathroom, to take a shower and get dressed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three hours later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brennan and Shalimar pulled into adjoining parking spots. Brennan got out and went over to Shalimar's Jeep. She was standing beside it, looking at the building apprehensively.  
  
"Shal Come on. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt. If he reacts negatively, we'll know where he stands, and he won't be a part of our lives."  
  
"But I want him to be a part of our lives."  
  
"Well my gut tells me, he'll be happy for us. Let's go tell him the good news okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Brennan took Shalimar's hand and linked their fingers and made their way into the building.  
  
The receptionist greeted them, "Good afternoon Ms. Fox, Mr Mulwray. Good to see you. Are you wanting to see Mr. Fox?"  
  
"Yes we would. Is he available?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Certainly. He's always available for you Ms. Fox. Here are your passes. Go right on back. Mr Mulwray I assume you remember the way?"  
  
"Yeah I do thanks."  
  
Shalimar followed Brennan as they made their way back to Nick's office. Shalimar was amazed at the size of it.  
  
Nick was on the telephone when they came in, but he gestured for them to make themselves comfortable. While Brennan went to get her some water Shalimar occupied herself by looking around the office. She caught sight of the various pictures of her that her father had of her on his desk. The one she picked up was the one of her father holding her when she was an infant. She ran her finger over the picture and then put it back down.  
  
Nick got off his call and came around his desk to stand near Shalimar. "Sorry about that. I'm sure you know how busy work can get. Shalimar you're looking wonderful. Being pregnant agrees with you. You're taking care of yourself?"  
  
"Yes, thanks. We, um, have some news for you. Brennan and I are getting married in two weeks."  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"It's Brennan's."  
  
"So the baby could have multiple mutant powers."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Does Adam say you and the baby are okay?"  
  
"Yes, we're both fine."  
  
"Shalimar I know I handled your mutancy badly. I'd like to think we are starting over again. I won't lie to you and tell you I'm not concerned. It's very hard being a first time parent. If anything it's even harder being the parent of a baby with mutant abilities. There is so much you don't know. I want the chance to get to know my grandchild. I missed so much of your life Shalimar. I don't want to miss anymore. Can I hope that I'm at least invited to the wedding?"  
  
Shalimar smiled as she relaxed her shoulders. "Yes of course you are."  
  
"Then I want to give you this," said Nick as Shalimar and Brennan watched him take out a checkbook and wrote a check. He tore it off and held it out to Brennan. "Here."  
  
"What is that?" Brennan asked very confused.  
  
"I believe it's tradition for the brides family to pay for the wedding. If you need more you only have to ask."  
  
"Dad you don't have to give us your money."  
  
"It isn't mine."  
  
"Ho3w can you give us the money if it isn't yours."  
  
"Because when I opened the account you were too young to sign your name. It's your money. It was for college or anything else you wanted to use it for. When your mother and I split up I agreed to keep adding to the account just in case you ever came back to us."  
  
"I have money?"  
  
"Well it was supposed to cover college expenses and make a dent in your wedding."  
  
"How much money exactly do I have in the account?"  
  
"Well if I don't subtract the check I just wrote. You have about $150,000 dollars in the account."  
  
Brennan caught Shalimar as her knees gave way beneath her. "Shal, baby, sit down and get your breath." Brennan sat her down in the chair. "You okay?"  
  
Shalimar nodded, "Dad did you say I have $150, 000 dollars?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Dad we don't need the money everything is covered."  
  
"You sure? Then why don't you use it to go on your honeymoon. Go anywhere you want to go."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar exchanged a look. "Okay Nick, thank you." Brennan said as he took the check.  
  
"Can I help with anything. I think I still have your mother's wedding dress, if you want it."  
  
"Really? I already have a dress in mind, but if I could have the veil."  
  
"I'll look for it tonight and call you, maybe I can finally see the infamous Sanctuary."  
  
"That'd be great. In fact why don't you come up on Friday. We'll see what else needs to be done. The wedding is two weeks from Saturday."  
  
"I'll be there. Shalimar, I suppose you're having Adam give you away."  
  
"I hadn't actually planned that far ahead. Since I'm here, are you saying you'd like to give me away?"  
  
"Shalimar I'd love to be the one who gives you away."  
  
"Well then I guess you have the job. We'll see you on Friday." Shalimar said as she rose and hugged her father and kissed his cheek.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Shalimar took Brennan's hand and got ready to leave. "I love you dad. Thanks for everything."  
  
"No man is dumb enough to throw a priceless treasure away twice."  
  
"Dinner will be at seven. See you Friday."  
  
"Go on you need your rest. I'll see you Friday."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar walked away from the building. They made it all the way to where they were parked, before Shalimar broke down and started crying. Brennan turned and held her tight. He let her let it all out. "I actually have my dad back, Brennan."  
  
"I know babe. I'll bet you're getting tired. Hey, how about we load your stuff into my car. We can leave your Jeep here. Jesse can come back with me later to get it. I don't want your driving when you're upset and tired."  
  
"Okay," said Shalimar as she got into Brennan's car and fastened the seat belt. She rested her head back against the head rest closed her eyes and in less then a minute she was fast asleep.  
  
Brennan had grabbed Shalimar's bags and quilt out of her car. When he got to his car and realized she was asleep, he put her bags in his trunk. Then he went over to her side of the car, unfolded the quilt and tucked it around her. Brennan kissed her on the forehead and closed her door. He then walked around the car, got in, and after fastening his own seatbelt, started the car so they could be on their way home.  
  
It took Brennan less then twenty minutes to arrive at Sanctuary. Brennan unclipped his and Shalimar's seatbelts grabbed a couple of the bags and went into Sanctuary.  
  
Emma ran up and leaped into his arms with a hug. "You're back!. You look so much better than the last time I saw you. Wait a minute, where's Shal?"  
  
"She fell asleep in the car. Can you help me bring in the rest of our bags? That way I can carry Shal in." Brennan asked as he ran back from his room after putting the bags down.  
  
"Sure I can. I'm strong. I've kicked my share of GSA butts in my time. So what if it was only with my mind."  
  
"So how's it working out with the new guy?" Brennan asked as he and Emma walked back toward the garage.  
  
"Michael? It's good. He's an elemental."  
  
"Really what kind?"  
  
"Thermal."  
  
Brennan put a finger to his lips and mouthed, "Feral hearing."  
  
Emma nodded as she watched Brennan untuck the quilt from Shalimar and remove the seat belt from around her. Then he wrapped the blanket around her again and lifted he into his arms. Emma gestured for him to go on she would follow with the rest of their stuff.  
  
Brennan carefully carried Shalimar to his room and laid her on his bed. He brushed his hand through her hair.  
  
Emma peeked her head around the corner as she came in the room with their bags in her arms. "Here you go,"she whispered. "How has she been?"  
  
Emma jumped a bit when Shalimar answered her. "I've been just fine."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's fine," said Shalimar as she sat up in the bed.  
  
"You ready to do some major shopping tomorrow?"  
  
"Shopping?"  
  
"Yeah, you need a wedding dress. Lexa and I have to get our bridesmaid dresses. Brennan and the guys have to get their tuxedos fitted. We also have a few last minute details to figure out and do. Everything else is pretty much done."  
  
"My Dad will be there too. He's going to give me away."  
  
"Then I'll call him and let him know where to go get his tuxedo fitted."  
  
"Shalimar, Brennan?" Adam's voice came through Emma's comm ring.  
  
"Yeah Adam?"  
  
"Meet me in the lab as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay we'll be right there."  
  
Shalimar tossed back the quilt, and swung her legs off the bed. "Emma how about we start after breakfast tomorrow."  
  
Emma nodded happily, "You got it."  
  
Brennan and Shalimar walked toward the lab arm in arm with each other.  
  
"Hey Adam what's up?"  
  
"Well you two look like you've worked everything out." When they nodded. "Good since you are so rested, hop up on the bio-bed and lift up your shirt."  
  
"Why?" Shalimar asked as she followed Adam's instructions.  
  
"I want to do an ultrasound. Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine. I just want to see what is going on." Adam said as he squirted a cold blue gel on Shalimar's abdomen. He drew the wand over her belly and adjusts the monitor screen so Brennan and Shalimar both can see better.  
  
Brennan and Shalimar watched as a whitish blob came into focus on the screen. Shalimar began to tear up and reached out to touch the screen with her fingertip. Grabbing Brennan's hand with her other free hand. "Hi B. Brennan that's our baby." Brennan gave her a kiss as he felt his own eyes get moist.  
  
"Shalimar everything looks great. I'll want to do another in two weeks, right before the wedding. You can tell me then if you want to know the sex. Here." Adam said as he pushed a few buttons. "Your first pictures of the baby. And listen to this." Everyone was quiet as a wooshing sound filled the room.  
  
"Is that-?"  
  
"That's your baby's heartbeat." Adam said with a big smile. He turned off the machine and taking a towel wiped off Shalimar's abdomen. I'll let you two enjoy the moment. I'll talk to you two tomorrow. With that Adam left the two of them in the lab enjoying their pictures and the tape of their baby's heartbeat.  
  
TBC 


	9. Ch 9 The Wedding

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320

Chapter 9 of 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended. 

Dedication : I don't usually dedicate chapters but this one was especially inspired by my sister's wedding. She got married in September and was beautiful. In fact some of the songs I used was from her wedding. She had it on the beach in Santa Barbara. So this one is for Laura and her hubby Dave.

A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320@hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Lyrics belong to the artist that sings them.

A/N Just so everyone know the baby's sex and name has already been decided. However in an upcoming chapter they will be discussing names. So if you want to contribute a name you can, but give me a reason why the name should be suggested and who would suggest it. For example Rose, because it's Shal favorite flower. 

I'M SORRY REAL LIFE INTRUDED AND THEN MY BETA'S COMPUTER CRASHED. SO I'M TYPING UP CH 10 NOW SO I PLAN TO HAVE IT UP WITHIN TWO WEEKS AND I'M WRITING CH 11 NOW, SO HAVE EVERYTHING IS NOW ON SCHEDULE, BUT THIS IS A NICE MUSHY LLLOOOONNNNGGGG CHAPTER. You notice I'm not mentioning the fact that I only got 5 reviews on the last chapter 

  


Chapter 9 The Wedding

~~~~~~~~~~ Two Weeks Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next two weeks flew by as all the final wedding preperations were made. Brennan , with Adam's help, had been able to contact Becky and Connor. They would be arriving within the hour

Danielle and Catherine had come by a few days ago to surprise Adam, and he had persuaded them to stay for the wedding.

Near Stormking Mountain there was an inlet, where Shalimar wanted the ceremony performed. She, Emma and Lexa were in the other tent getting dressed. Jesse's friend who was the photographer had already taken pictures of both Shalimar and Brennan getting ready. Brennan was trying hard not to jump out of his skin as he asked Jesse for the fifth time if he had the wedding ring.

The only one that was missing was Nick, Shalimar's father. Brennan said a quiet prayer that Nick wouldn't let Shalimar down today of all days.

* * * * * * * * 

"Shalimar would you hold still. I can barely get this dress zipped up." Emma complained. Lexa laughed at that.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm fat Emma? Stop laughing Lexa."

"Here Emma let me. No we aren't telling you you're fat, we're telling you you're pregnant. There all zipped up." Lexa blew out her breath as she flipped her hair back over her bare shoulders.

Lexa stood in front of the mirror and smoothed her own dress into place. "Shalimar what color did you call this again?" Lexa straightened the topaz colored necklace and earrings. Shalimar had given them to her and Emma as bridesmaids gifts.

"It's called Veridian Green. I liked it because if you put blue next to it it looks green, but if you put green next to it it seems blue. It goes well with the jewelry and the bouquets of tiger lily's that you'll both be carrying. Added to that it's a color both you and Emma look good in.

Emma smiled at that. "Shalimar? I'm going to go and make sure everything is ready. I'll be right back."

Lexa and Emma exchanged a smile as Emma left. Lexa looked at Shalimar and for a second, just a second she thought of her self in Shalimar's place, with Jesse waiting up front for her to join him.

Shalimar looked beautiful, she had found her dress by accident. They were going to the caterers when they had made a wrong turn. When they turned down another road to turn around they had found this tiny bridal dress store and the dress was in the window. Shalimar stopped the Jeep immediately and went to try the dress on. It was just the tiniest bit big on her which made it perfect now. It was a white A-line sheath made of crepe with a fishtail bottom and a short train. It also had a several different kinds of clear beads running down the front of the dress in vertical rows. She had a simple head piece that was covered in ribbon and came to a v in the middle of her forehead. The dressmaker had sewn Shalimar's mothers veil to the head piece, A small gather would fall over her face and would end at her jaw. Right this moment it was flipped back so that she could make any last minute adjustments to her makeup.

"Okay, per Emma I'm supposed to ask you if you have all the necessary stuff. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue."

"Well my something old, is my mothers veil. Adam gave me these earrings this morning." Shalimar said as she reached up to touch the diamond studs Adam had surprised her with this morning. "Something borrowed and something blue I don't have yet."

"Well this can be your something borrowed." Lexa said as she removed from her wrist a delicate gold twist bracelet. "Jesse gave this to me a few days ago so I do want it back before you go on your honeymoon to Italy." She said as she placed it on Shalimars left wrist.

"Thanks Lexa. Now all I need is something blue. I have a white garter so that won't work."

"Shalimar? Are you decent?" Nick asked as he poked his head through the opening in the tent.

"It's fine Dad."

Nick Fox stepped all the way through and was struck speechless at the sight of his baby girl.. "I thought you were beautiful when you were born, it's nothing compared to how you look now."

"Thanks, Dad."

"I overheard that you need something blue. This might work." Nick said as he handed Shalimar a faded brown velvet box.

When Shalimar opened the box and gasped with shock as she saw what was inside.

"It's been in my family for many years. My great grandmother received it, we aren't quite sure how she came to have it, but it's been sitting in a vault since my mother died. I think it's time it was worn again/" Nick said as he took out an antique gold necklace that's center stone was a single aquamarine as big as Shalimar's thumb. It was surrounded by diamonds and even some tiny topaz's. Nick unfastened it and brought it around so they he could put it on her. Nick kissed her on the cheek. "It's where it belongs. If this baby's a girl you'll pass it on to her or if it isn't to the daughter I know you'll have. It'll continue to be passed down in our family."

"It's s beautiful dad thank you."

"Now don't cry I'm useless with tears. Besides, I have a special gift for you. I didn't tell you about it because I didn't want to get your hopes up. So close your eyes, for just a moment." Nick gestured at some by the opening of the tent. "Open your eyes Shalimar."

Shalimar opened her eyes to see an older version of herself in front her.

"Mom?"

"Hello sweetie. Your father was finally able to reach me a few days ago. We were going to originally wait until you got back from your honeymoon to see you. However, I couldn't bear to miss this. I wanted so badly to see you and tell you how very sorry I am that I-that we handled everything so horribly. I hope it's all right that I'm here."

Shalimar knew in her heart they had a lot to work out, but her mother was here at her wedding. She knew Brennan would give anything for his mother to be here today. She never thought she'd have this both of her parents at her wedding and happy for her. 

"There's someone else you should meet then we'll go sit down."

A young man with her father's bright blue eyes, looked down at her. "Hi, I'm your little brother David."

"Little brother? You're almost as tall as your future brother-in-law is. We are going to have to do some serious family bonding when I get back from my honeymoon. But right now I need to get married, before Brennan thinks I've changed my mind."

"David, why don't you escort your mother to her seat. Shalimar and I will be out as soon as she fixes her face."

"While you do that Shalimar, I'm going to go to the little girl's room and powder my nose. Then I'll be ready to go."

"Sure Lex, this will take me a minute or two."

Lexa made her way to the back of the tent where Adam had set up a bathroom for the ladies to use. Lexa opened her purse and took out a vial of light blue fluid and an empty syringe from it. She tipped the vial and filled the syringe with the fluid. Lexa tapped and released the bubbles from the syringe. She then perched her bent leg up on the toilet and emptied half the syringe in her left thigh, then after switching legs emptied the other half in her right one. Then she capped the syringe and put it and the vial back in her purse. After washing her hands, and straightening her dress she went to the entrance of the tent where Emma, Shalimar and Nick waited.

Emma handed Lexa her bouquet and gestured for her to stand in front of them.

Shalimar had decided she didn't want traditional wedding marches. So she and Brennan had gone through several songs to find the one's they wanted for the wedding and the reception. They had picked Enya's "May it be" for the girls to walk down the aisle to.

As the first notes began to play Lexa started down the aisle. 

_May it be an evening star _

_Shines down upon you _

_May it be when darkness falls _

_Your heart will be true _

Lexa walked down the aisle with her back straight and her shoulders back. Her long dark hair moved with the breeze coming off the water. She smiled at Adam, and then Brennan.

_You walk a lonely road _

_Oh! How far you are from home _

Then she locked eyes with Jesse. He looked at her as if she were the only woman on the planet. Some mornings she had to pinch herself, she couldn't believe she was waking up in her arms. He deserved to have everything, and she would make sure he got it. Jesse always looked beyond her past and her bravado and saw the woman she really was.

_Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come) _

_Believe and you will find your way _

_Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen) _

_A promise lives within you now _

After Lexa made it down the aisle and turned toward the back to watch Shalimar come down the aisle. Emma began her walk down the aisle. She gave a wink to her boyfriend Michael and smiled as he blew her a kiss. There was something so special between them. Emma couldn't remember ever feeling for another man what she felt for Michael. What they had was worth building a future on.

_May it be the shadows call _

_Will fly away _

_May it be your journey on _

_To light the day _

_When the night is overcome _

_You may rise to find the sun _

She looked ahead and gave both Adam and Jesse a brilliant smile. When she reached the end of the aisle, she stopped and gave Brennan a quick kiss on the cheek. Emma then turned and faced the back of the tent as well.

_Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come) _

_Believe and you will find your way _

_Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen) _

_A promise lives within you now _

_A promise lives within you now_

As the last notes faded away, Shalimar and her father stepped up to the aisle. Shawn Colvin's "Never saw blue like that" began to play.

_Today we took a walk -- _

_up the street, and picked a flower _

_and climbed the hill -- above the lake._

_And secret thoughts, were said aloud. _

_We watched the faces in the clouds, _

_til the clouds had blown away --_

_and were we ever some where else _

_you know -- it's hard to say _

Shalimar began her walk down the aisle, as she did she remembered moments of the last three years with Brennan. Fighting by his side, teasing him. Falling so deeply in love with him, denying her feelings, and then the moment they admitted their feelings to each other.

_And I never saw blue like that before. _

_Across the sky, _

_around the world. _

_You're giving me all you have and more. _

_And no one else has ever shown me how -- _

_to see the world the way I see it now, _

_oh why, _

_I never saw blue like that _

Shalimar looked at Adam, and when he met her eyes, she gave him a smile. Adam thought about the young girl who became a woman in front of his eyes. He was now watching her walk toward the man who loved her more than life itself. They would make life at Sanctuary very interesting.

_I can't believe -- a month ago, _

_I was alone -- I didn't know you, _

_I hadn't seen, or heard your name. _

_And even now, _

_I'm so amazed it's like a dream. _

_it's like a rainbow, it's like the rain. _

_And some things are the way they are _

_and words just can't explain _

Jesse couldn't stop smiling at Shalimar. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked in her dress with her father by her side. All she had ever wanted growing up had been to be accepted for who and what she was. Brennan gave her that acceptance. He was thrilled that his sister was going to be happy. Now if he could only convince Lexa that he accepted her with the same ease, just as she was. The next couple could be them. He caught her eye and smiled at her. He raised his eyebrow at her until she smiled back at him.

_And I never saw blue like that before -- _

_across the sky, _

_around the world. _

_You're giving me all you have and more. _

_And no one else has ever shown me how -- _

_to see the world the way I see it now, _

_oh why, _

_I never saw blue like that before _

Brennan felt his heart stop for a moment. He had never in his entire memory, seen Shalimar look more beautiful. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. It was the same smile she'd worn at the cabin when he'd told he was there to take them home.

_And it feels like now, _

_and it feels always, _

_and it feels like coming home _

His heart beat faster as she came closer. He sent a quick prayer up to God, that she never stop looking with love in her eyes, at him like that. He also prayed he'd be up to the challenge of being her husband and a father to their children, all of them.

_I never saw blue like that before. _

_Across the sky, _

_around the world _

_You're giving me all you have and more. _

_And no one else has ever shown me how -- _

_to see the world the way I see it now, _

_oh why, _

_I never saw blue like that before _

_Oh why -- I never saw blue like that_

Shalimar and Nick reached Brennan. Nick held out his hand to Brennan, when he took it Nick pulled him into a quick hug. Nick faced Shalimar and lifted her veil and kissed her cheek. "Be happy." He whispered to her. He then placed her hand in Brennan's and stepped back to sit beside her mother.

Shalimar and Brennan turned to face the Justice of the Peace.

"Okay you two can breathe now."

Everyone smiled at that ice breaker, especially Brennan and Shalimar who exchanged a grin.

"I'd like you two to face each other." After they did so, he continued, "Well the big day has finally arrived. Today you two will take your first steps toward the new life you will be creating. You know when I asked Brennan and Shalimar what kind of ceremony they wanted. Their answer could be summed up in one word, short. So I'm going to do my best to honor their wishes.

"Marriage is not something anyone should enter into lightly. Sometimes we end up looking for Mr or Ms right now instead of Mr. Or Ms Right. We forget that once we are in a marriage, our lives are not about just us anymore. There is no another person that must be considered in everything we do. We no longer live just for ourselves. There is a scripture in the bible that I always like to quote at this time. It's at First Corinthians 13:4-7 'Love is patient and kind; Love is not jealous or boastful; It is not arrogant or rude. Love does not insist on it's own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrong, but rejoices in the right. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.' Shalimar and Brennan had some thoughts that they wanted to share with all of you, before the actual vows. Brennan why don't you begin."

Brennan took a deep breath, "Where do I start? The first moment I saw you my heart skipped a beat. You were a beautiful woman, and let's face it I've always appreciated a beautiful woman. Then I met you and I realized very quickly your beauty was only one aspect about that I liked. It quickly became so much more. My day suddenly wasn't complete until I saw you. I've always made a practice of not making promises, because I don't like breaking them. This journey we're about to begin, is going to have it's up and downs. I won't promise that we won't fight, have problems, knowing us I'm sure we'll have some huge fights during our time together. Know there is noone else I'd rather promise walk down this road with. I promise to do everything I can to make our family. I promise to be the best husband and father I can be."

Once the Justice of the Peace gestured toward her. Shalimar smiled and squeezed Brennan's hands. "I think I should have gone first." After the laughter died down she continued, " When I first met you and you helped me over the body of that man you surprised me. I'm not a woman who is easily surprised. You always seemed like a such a contradiction. A warrior with the soul of a poet, with a face and body the angels must have had a part in creating. I was drawn to you from the first. You've always accepted me as I am with no reservations or conditions. You never asked me to change who I was, you just asked to be let in. The day you first told me you loved me, was one of the happiest in my entire life. I want to get on this ride our life will be with you, and when life throws us it's curves I want to take them with you. I want to spend next fifty years growing old with. Watching over our family and helping our children grow up to be incredible people. I want to spend my days fighting with you over your overprotectiveness and my stubbornness and creating a place where there will be respect and laughter. So I pledge to you, with everything that I am, I will put all of it into our life together."

"All right, that was wonderful. Sometimes all we can do is speak from our hearts. Brennan and Shalimar wanted to also say the traditional vows. Brennan, we'll start with you again. Repeat after me; 'I, Brennan Michael Mulwray take you, Shalimar Isabelle Fox to be my lawfully wedded wife.'"

"I, Brennan Michael Mulwray take you, Shalimar Isabelle Fox to be my lawfully wedded wife."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward for the rest of my life, for better or worse, for richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part"

"All right Shalimar it's your turn. Repeat after me; 'I, Shalimar Isabelle Fox take you, Brennan Michael Mulwray to be my lawfully wedded husband.'"

"I, Shalimar Isabelle Fox take you, Brennan Michael Mulwray to be my lawfully wedded husband."

"To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer,"

"To have and to hold from this day forward for the rest of my life, for better or worse, for richer or poorer,"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part"

"In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part"

"Okay we're almost to the end. I understand there are rings."

Jesse handed Shalimar's ring to Brennan, as Emma passed Brennan's to Shalimar.

"Now Brennan on last time, repeat after me; 'Shalimar I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"Shalimar I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." Brennan said as he slid the wedding band on Shalimar's finger.

"All right Shalimar repeat after me as you place the ring on his finger; 'Brennan, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.'"

"Brennan, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed." After Shalimar placed the ring on Brennan's hand she felt at peace.

"By the giving and receiving of rings and in as much as you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, in front of these witnesses. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder. Brennan, You may kiss your bride."

"Thank you," said Brennan as leaned down and kissed Shalimar. 

And kissed her, and kissed her, and kissed her.

"Hey do you two mind coming up for some air?" Jesse asked.

Brennan and Shalimar broke off their kiss and just smiled as they faced the audience. Emma handed Shalimar back her bouquet.

"It is with great pleasure that I present Mr. and Mrs. Brennan and Shalimar Mulwray." 

Brennan grabbed Shalimar's hand and walked with her back up the aisle. 

After the wedding everyone stood around chatting for a bit as the photographer moved around taking some candid shots.

It took another half-hour for the photographer to take some posed shots of the wedding party and some more of the various family shots.

Emma had sweet-talked a nearby Italian restaurant to close for the day and cater the wedding. They had arranged the tables so that there was a large place to dance. Brennan and Shalimar had decided on a menu of chicken picata, with herbed red potatoes and broccoli almondine. There was of course salad and breadsticks to go with it. For appetizers they had decided on trays of cheese, fruit, pickles and olives, shrimp and cocktail sauce and toasted bread with a spinach and artichoke dip. 

The cake however was a work of art. There were four tiers of creamy white cake with basket weave design on the sides. Then winding it's way up and around the four tiers, was ivy and its leaves in the same veridian green of the gowns. The cake decorator had also made tiger lilies of marzipan and placed them on top of three of the tiers of cake. A bride and groom graced the very top of the cake. Brennan and Shalimar loved chocolate and yellow cake so each tier was chocolate on the bottom and yellow on top with a different flavor in between. The bottom had chocolate mousse, the next was a cheesecake mousse, third was a white chocolate mousse and the uppermost layer was a raspberry mousse.

By the time Brennan, Shalimar and the rest of the wedding party had arrived, the guests had already begun to help themselves to the appetizer trays. They quickly made their way around the tables to greet everybody and get their pictures taken with their various guests.

An hour later everyone was digging into the delicious food. Shalimar finished quickly and excused herself from the table to have a chat with the DJ. When she was done with him, she went to where her father was seated eating beside her mother and brother.

"Dad?"

"Hi Baby, the ceremony was beautiful and the food is incredible."

"Thanks, Dad. Emma did most of this. I was coming over to tell you the dancing is about to start. Brennan and I will be doing our first dance and then we'll be doing the father daughter dance. Adam and I will start and then about halfway through, you'll cut in and finish the dance with me okay?"

"That will be fine."

"What songs are you using Shalimar?" Isabelle Fox asked.

"Well Brennan and I are dancing to Bryan Adam's 'Everything I do' and the other song is 'Butterfly Kisses' by Bob Carlisle. By the way Mom Brennan wants to know if you'll dance with him while Adam and Dad are dancing with me."

"I'd love that."

"Okay. We'll be starting in about fifteen minutes."

"Just give me a wink and I'll come cut in."

"Great, I'm going to go get Brennan so he doesn't sneak off. I'll see you in a bit Dad." Shalimar said as she kissed her father's cheek.

Brennan and Connor were in the middle of an argument over some basketball team. "Excuse me guys. Hello Connor. Do you mind if I still Brennan here for a bit, we have to do the dancing thing?"

"Nah, I'm telling you right now if you trip up, I'm gonna laugh."

"Between you and me Connor, so will I." Shalimar confided.

"I happen to be a very good dancer." Brennan protested.

"I know you are." Shalimar said consoling him. "My mother said she was fine with you dancing with her while I'm dancing with Adam and my Dad. Are we ready to do this?"

"I'm always ready for you."

Shalimar signalled the DJ.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please? The bride and groom will be gracing us with their first dance."

_Look into my eyes - you will see ___

___What you mean to me ___

___Search your heart - search your soul ___

___And when you find me there you'll search no more ___

__

Brennan led Shalimar out to the floor and pulled her into his arms. As he took her hand in his and began to lead them across the floor. They moved as if one unit. He twirled her out and brought her back to him.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for ___

___You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for ___

___You know it's true ___

___Everything I do - I do it for you ___

__

"I do love you. More then I ever thought possible."

"I know that. I wish you could have your family here today."

"Me too. In my heart I know my mom was here, she's always around when I need her, even if I didn't always listen to what she was saying."

"Well now you have my family as well as our Mutant X family."

_Look into my heart - you will find ___

___There's nothin' there to hide ___

___Take me as I am - take my life ___

___I would give it all - I would sacrifice ___

___Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for ___

___I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more ___

___Ya know it's true ___

___Everything I do - I do it for you ___

__

Shalimar closed her eyes and just let her body take over. Brennan was a wonderful dancer. His movement were easy to follow. They dance as if hey were in their own world. The guests were allowed to observe but not intrude.

_There's no love - like your love ___

___And no other - could give more love ___

___There's nowhere - unless you're there ___

___All the time - all the way ___

___Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for ___

___I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more ___

___I would fight for you - I'd lie for you ___

___Walk the wire for you - ya I'd die for you ___

___Ya know it's true ___

___Everything I do - I do it for you ___

__As the song ended, Brennan carefully dipped her back. The audience burst into polite applause.

"Now the bride will dance with her two fathers for the next song."

Adam came forward as music swelled. Shalimar stepped easily into his arms. Brennan went to lead Isabelle to the dance floor.

_There's two things I know for sure.___

___She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl.___

___As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,___

___She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.___

___And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...___

__"You were so beautiful walking down the aisle. I can't believe my girl is married. You promise me that you and Brennan will work hard at making this work. I want to be here when you celebrate your fiftieth anniversary."

"You'd better. Thank you for everything Adam. I know I don't say that nearly enough. I do love you, and Brennan and I both consider you this baby's other grandfather."

"Well then I'd better get a curriculum ready for him or her."

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.___

___Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.___

___"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride."___

___"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."___

___Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.___

___To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.___

__

Adam kissed her cheek as Shalimar gestured for her father to come cut in. Nick came up and shook Adam hand as he went to stand by Emma. Nick held out his hands and Shalimar stepped into them.

_Sweet sixteen today.___

___She's looking like her momma a little more every day.___

___One part woman, the other part girl.___

___To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.___

___Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember...___

__

___Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.___

___Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.___

___"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind,___

___I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time."___

___With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.___

___To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.___

__

"You know this moment was one I never let myself imagine, I'd have with you. You're so beautiful, this child will be beautiful, no matter what gifts it's born with."

"It won't bother you that your grandchild is going to be a mutant?"

"I'll need your help. I don't want this child to ever think I don't love it. I'm going to do my best to just be a grandfather."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too baby girl."

_All the precious time.___

___Like the wind, the years go by.___

___Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly.___

___She'll change her name today.___

___She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away.___

___Standing in the bride room just staring at her.___

___She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, "I'm not sure,___

___I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."___

___Then she leaned over... and gave me...___

___Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.___

___Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair.___

___"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time."___

___"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy don't cry."___

___With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right.___

___To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.___

___I couldn't ask God for more, man, this is what love is.___

___I know I've gotta let her go, but I'll always remember.___

___Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses... ___

__Shalimar wiped her eyes as the song ended. She leaned in and gave her father a kiss on the cheek again and a hug. That Nick returned wholeheartedly."

"Okay everyone Let's get started. I want everyone to dance to this next one." Shalimar said as another slow one came over the speakers."Good Morning Beautiful" by Steve Holy

Good morning beautiful how was your night   
Mine was wonderful with you by my side   
And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face   
It's a good morning beautiful day 

Jesse had led Lexa out to the floor and pulled her into his arms, so they could do a little cheek to cheek dancing. "Where are you?" He asked as he saw her thought drift away from the day

"I'm right here."

Jesse let it go. "Have you thought about it?"

"Yes."

"I hear a 'but' coming."

"But I have some news."

"Which is?"

"The Dominion has contacted me for a favor, they need me to do a special assignment. I'll be gone for eight weeks."

I couldn't see the light   
I didn't know day from night   
I had no reason to care Well since you came along   
I can face the dawn   
Cause I know you'll be there 

Good morning beautiful how was your night   
Mine was wonderful with you by my side 

And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face 

Its a good morning beautiful day 

"Is it dangerous?"

"Jesse, it's the Dominion."

"Are they sending you out to kill someone?"

"Jesse . . ."

"Lexa I want to know."

"You know I can't tell you anything about it."

"Lexa I don't want to lose you."

"You won't it's strictly a recon. Mission."

"Okay."

"When I get back, I'd love to move in with you."

"When do you leave?" Jesse asked still distracted by the fact she was leaving.

"In forty eight hours."

"You promise to be careful?"

"Yes. I want to Jesse."

"You want to? You want to what?" Jesse looked perplexed at the direction of the conversation. 

"I want to move in with you. Go ahead and have Adam make us our own place like Shalimar and Brennan. We'll move in when I get back."

Jesse took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I knew I'd wear you down, until you couldn't resist me."

"Yeah well right now at Sanctuary, it's you or Adam, and you do have a few things going for you."

"Such as?"

"Let's see, hmm, you're really limber, you have a lot of stamina, you're pretty inventive in bed for a blonde. What else is there?"

"Lexa Beatrice Pierce!"

"Watch it fly boy. I may love you, but you do not utter my middle name if you want to keep being considered a male of the human species."

"You love me?"

"Yes I do. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. One of these days in the near future you know exactly how much you mean to me." 

"Lexa you don't have to prove anything to me. I know you love me. I also know it's hard for you to say it sometimes. You come back to me safe and we'll take it from there."

Lexa nodded and allowed Jesse to snuggle her closer as they finished up dancing to the song.

I never worry if it's raining outside   
Cause in here with you girl the sun always shines   
Good morning beautiful how was your night   
Mine was wonderful with you by my side

And when I open my eyes and see your sweet face   
It's a good morning beautiful day 

Good morning beautiful day   
It's a beautiful day   
Good morning day   
What a beautiful day 

As they walked toward their seats, Jesse asked, "So do you want a vote as to the color scheme they'll be using in our suite?"

"I'm pretty easy. Something soothing though, neutral shades with some splashes of bright color here and there. I like purple and red not necessarily together, but something that will go with both would be great."

"I'll see what I can do. Now I'm going to request a song and you have to dance it with me."

Lexa thought for a moment and gave a wince as she called after him, "Please tell me it's not going to be "Jesse's Girl" by Rick Springfield."

Jesse turned and shrugged his shoulders.

*~*~*~ An hour later *~*~*~

Brennan and Shalimar were swaying slowly to the music. "You getting tired Mrs. Mulwray?" Brennan asked as he felt her head drop heavily on his chest.

"A little, Mr. Mulwray. It's been a long day. Thank you for going along with everything on the wedding plans."

"Well you've danced with everyone including a jumpy number with your brother. How about we cut the cake in a few minutes. Then in about a half an hour, we throw the bouquet and the garter and then we make our excuses and head toward the Bed and Breakfast we reserved. We can sleep in tomorrow and be ready to catch our flight tomorrow afternoon to Italy."

"I can't believe we're going to Italy. We are going to have so much fun."

"Same here. Let's get the photographer and make the announcement about the cake cutting."

"Let's go."

They went by the DJ after snagging the photographer. After a quick conversation they headed toward the cake. The DJ waited until the song played out.

"Can I have everyone's attention? The bride and groom are about to cut the cake. So if everyone will join us around the cake."

Brennan who was standing beside Shalimar whispered, "Are we smooshing or actually feeding each other the cake?"

"I want to do both. A nice piece for each of us, and then a second piece that we can smoosh to our hearts content."

"I'm up for it. You ready?"

"Yeah."

Once Shalimar saw that everyone was surrounding them, she picked up the knife. Brennan placed his hands over hers as they sliced two pieces of cake. Once they both had a plate in their hands they picked up a medium sized piece and held it out to the other. Brennan and Shalimar in almost perfect synchronization open their mouth to take the piece inside. After they both chewed and swallowed they gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

Then with a truly evil smile they both picked up their remaining piece of wedding cake and as one smooshed it in the others face. Smearing the frosting all over. Brennan then grabbed Shalimar with his frosting free hand and pulled her into a scorching kiss. They finally came up for air among the catcalls, whistles and camera flashes.

Emma came up to them with a couple of towels, shaking her head. "You two are married now. Aren't you supposed to have some sort of decorum?"

"Heck no Emma!" Brennan said as he wiped his face off.

"Emma, I'm getting a bit tired, we'll be leaving probably in about half an hour. I want to dance with my brother and Jesse once more. Brennan I know wants to dance with both you and Lexa. Then I'll throw my bouquet and Brennan will throw the garter and then we'll leave for the Bed & Breakfast."

"That's fine all your luggage and everything you'll need until tomorrow is already at the Bed & Breakfast. Just give me the signal and I'll have the limousine driver pull around and take you away. I can't believe you two are married " Emma said sniffing.

Shalimar felt her own eyes well up with tears. "These hormones ar going to kill me. Don't you dare start to cry because then I will and we'll be a mess." Shalimar said as she hugged Emma tightly. "I couldn't imagine doing this without you. Thank you for everything."

Brennan gave Emma a hug as well. "Come on little sis, you owe me another dance." Brennan said as he led her toward the DJ, after a whispered conversation, took her hand and led her back out to the dance floor.

Emma smiled as she she heard the music begin to one of her favorite songs. "You Can't Hide Beautiful" by Aaron Lines. She smiled as she stepped into Brennan's arms and followed his lead. Emma looked over and saw Shalimar tugging her brother out on the dance floor. 

_She says don't stare at me   
She's afraid that I might see   
Those five extra pounds she talks about   
Man, I don't know what she's talking about   
She looks through magazines   
With every page she dreams   
of looking like somebody else   
I wish she wasn't so hard on herself   
Then she falls asleep with just my t-shirt on   
And even when her hair's messed up   
and her make up's gone_

Brennan looked at Emma as she let her eyes roam the room. "Looking for someone?"

"Maybe."

"Is Michael treating you well? You seem very happy around him."

"I am, he accepts all of me. I honestly haven't this great since I met Tyler. Everyday it just gets better."

"Well you tell him, I said to treat you right. Maybe we can double when we get back from Italy. Have dinner or something. I'd like to get to know him better."

"We'll do that." Emma said as she let Brennan dip her backwards and bring her back up and finish their dance.

_You can't hide beautiful   
You can't hide wonderful   
There's nothing that she has to do   
It just comes natural   
She makes it look easy   
I love what she does to me   
No way to disguise   
The way that she shines   
You can't hide beautiful   
Oh no... _

"David, must you look like I have you on a torture rack? It's just a slow dance." Shalimar teased.

"Yeah, but everyone's watching me now."

"You're fine. You do plan to stay in touch now that we know each other?"

"Yeah Mom and I are staying with Dad for a few months. Give us time to bond."

"Then we'll do some more bonding when Brennan and come back from Italy."

"Okay, Let's finish this before I stumble over your feet."

_She can take a simple dress   
Put it on and turn some heads   
Man, every time she moves she gets me   
She doesn't even know she's sexy   
And the way she thinks sometimes   
Out of nowhere blows my mind   
She makes me laugh and makes me dream   
I love the way she looks at things   
A little piece of heaven God gave to this world   
She might think she's just an ordinary girl _

"Lexa? Jesse says the Dominion is sending you on an assignment for eight weeks." Adam asked

"Yeah, so what? I'd think you'd be glad to get me out of your hair for awhile."

"The Dominion isn't sending you on an assignment Lexa. I checked. What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it Adam. Everything is fine."

"You won't tell me what's going on?"

"I'm just fixing something that got broken a long time ago. Let's just finish this dance. I told Brennan I'd dance one more time with him before he and Shalimar left."

"I hope you know what you're doing Lexa."

_You can't hide beautiful   
You can't hide wonderful   
There's nothing that she has to do   
It just comes natural   
She makes it look easy   
I love what she does to me   
No way to disguise   
The way that she shines   
You can't hide beautiful   
Oh no... _

_You can't hide beautiful   
Oh oh, Oh no   
She makes it look easy   
I love what she does to me   
No way to disguise   
The way that she shines   
You can't hide beautiful   
Oh no... _

_You can't hide beautiful   
She's so beautiful, yah   
Oh oh...   
You can't hide beautiful_

After everyone applauded politely Brennan came up to Lexa and gave her a bow. "My have this dance milady?"

"Lexa gave him a little curtsy. "Of course kind sir. You'll excuse us Adam?"

"Yeah see you two around." Adam said as he went in search of Catherine.

Lexa began to move with Brennan as "If You Could See Me Now" by Celine Dion came on.

"Jesse says you guys are moving in together."

"Does that boy tell everyone everything?"

"He mentioned that he'd asked you. From the look I've seen on his face I assumed you said yes."

"Yeah I did. I know Jesse means a lot to you. I appreciate both you and Shalimar not giving either of us a lot grief about our relationship."

"We want our friends to be happy. Jesse is very happy with you. You know he wants you forever."

"Yeah I do. You know two years ago had some one asked me about marriage. I would have told them they were out of their mind.. But now, I think I could do this marriage thing if it was with Jesse."

_Here they come__   
Every night the same   
Silent stars   
Lights from a distant flame   
Just like the memories of you   
That I hold inside   
I feel you touch   
But all the warmth has died _

_Empty rooms   
Crowded by the past   
Time is my enemy   
Days keep moving faster   
But the nights alone can be   
An eternity   
That never heals the scars   
Of foolish pride _

_If only you could see me now   
Goodbye is not so easy now   
The freedom that I walked away to gain   
Is nothing but these chains   
That you alone can break   
And you would free me now   
Your heart would come undone   
Just looking at me once   
And my love would bring you back   
If only you could see me now _

Shalimar had her arms around Jesse as he swung her gently around. "Are you dancing with me or Lexa?"

"I'm going to marry her Shal."

"I know, I think I've known that since your reaction to when she was poisoned."

"Think she'll go along with it?"

"Well let's just say I think I'm carrying your future ring bearer or flower girl. I'm glad you found the person who makes you happy and keeps you on your toes. You're entirely too cute for your own good. You need someone who's not afraid to disagree with you occasionally. Lexa needs someone to love her and show that they will be there for the good and the bad."

"The next two week are going to be hard with you gone, and then Lexa will still be gone for another six weeks. I hope I don't get too pathetic while she's gone."

"You won't. Let's dance."

_Here I am   
Stranger to a smile__   
Trying to fight the tears   
Missing by a mile   
I'm not the one who laughed at you   
On that yesterday   
When you warned me not to throw your love away _

_If only you could see me now   
Goodbye is not so easy now   
The freedom that I walked away to gain   
Is nothing but these chains   
I know your heart would break   
If you could hear me now   
Your heart would come undone   
If you could hear me once   
Hoping love will bring you back   
If only you could see me now _

_Like the lonely moon   
You see above   
That sails the dark alone   
Forever   
I have no light of my own   
Other than the love we've known   
So long ago   
Together _

_If you could feel me now   
Your heart would come undone   
If you could touch me once   
I know love would bring you back   
If only you could see me now _

_See me now . . ._

"Okay everyone, Shalimar is about to throw the bouquet so all you single women get out on the floor and be ready to stampede." The DJ said as he began to physically drag all the women to the dance floor. "Don't laugh guys you are next."

Shalimar held her bouquet in her hands and once the group was assembled turned around and closed her eyes."Everyone ready? One. . . Two. . . Three." On three she tossed the flowers over her head. She heard the scuffle behind her. As she turned she saw Lexa holding the flowers with a blush staining her fair skin. "Way to go Lexa."

Brennan smiled as he brought chair out for Shalimar to sit in. Once she took her seat all the guys crowded around the dance floor. Brennan flipped the skirts of Shalimar's dress to her knees and let his finger travel up to her left thigh where the garter was. He grabbed it and slid it down and off her long leg. Once he had it in his hand Shalimar put her skirts down and got out of the way.

"Okay guys. Here we go. One . . . Two . . . Three." On three Brennan threw it over his shoulder. When he turned around he nearly doubled over with laughter. The garter had landed right on top of Conner's head. "Okay Lexa and Conner come by the chair to get your picture taken."

Lexa took Conner's hand and dragged him over. "C'mon kiddo. It just a picture."

Conner stood for one picture with a bright red face especially as Lexa had kissed him on the cheek as the picture was taken. "Uncle Jesse?"

"Yeah Conner."

Conner threw the garter at him. "I think you'll enjoy this more then I would." Amongst the laughter he made his escape toward Becky.

"All right everyone this is the last dance with the bride and groom, before they leave. So everyone grab your sweetheart or a someone significant and let's dance. This is "Beautiful" by Faith Hill." Adam grabbed Danielle to join Brennan and Shalimar, as did Jesse and Lexa, Emma and Michael, Catherine had asked David, Nick danced with Isabelle. Conner had decided to dance with his Mom. The couples moved to the beautiful music.

I love the way you stand in my way   
You won't move 'til you get a kiss   
And how you tell me that my name   
Tastes so sweet on your lips   
I love the way you hold me with your eyes   
Hold me so tight that I can't move   
It's like everything I've ever known is a lie   
And you're the simple truth 

Is it a dream or is it real?   
All I know is you make me feel so beautiful, beautiful, beautiful   
You make me feel so beautiful (Feel like I could die)   
Beautiful (Across the clear blue sky)   
Beautiful (Baby I could cry)   
You make me feel so beautiful 

I love how soft you touch my skin   
Like you're touchin' the wings of a butterfly   
I wish we could just lock ourselves away in a room   
That there was no such thing as time   
I've never let anyone get this close   
I've always been afraid   
But you break down every wall and I feel so safe 

Every part of who I am   
Is so in love cause what I have is beautiful   
Beautiful, beautiful,   
You make me feel so beautiful (Feel like I could die)   
Beautiful (Across the clear blue sky)   
Beautiful (Baby I could cry)   
You make me feel so beautiful   
Beautiful, beautiful,   
You make me feel so beautiful (When you touch my face)   
Beautiful (When you say my name)   
Beautiful (Always find the way)   
You make me feel so   
Beautiful 

You make me feel so   
Beautiful ooohh, ooooh, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful

As the note faded away. Brennan led Shalimar out the door. Rather than have rice thrown at them. Emma had supplied all the guests with bubbles. So on a cloud of bubbles, they left their reception and took the next step in their life together.

TBC


	10. Ch 10 Sanctuary evolves

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320 Chapter 10 of 23  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to tigereyes320hotmail.com Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. I'm so sorry this took so long, I was preparing a huge project that took longer then I thought to do. I have the next chapter done and will possibly have it up by next week.  
  
A/N Just so everyone know the baby's sex and name has already been decided. However in an upcoming chapter they will be discussing names. So if you want to contribute a name you can, but give me a reason why the name should be suggested. For example Rose, because it's Shal favorite flower.  
  
Chapter 10 Sanctuary Evolves – Two weeks later  
  
Jesse was at the computer diligently downloading some compressed zip files that The Dominion had sent. He was well into the third hour of working on the project when his phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi baby."  
  
"Lexa! Why are you calling? Are you hurt?"  
  
"I'm fine. I wanted to talk to you because this will be my last chance to talk to you for awhile."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cell phone calls can still be traced. Everything is going like clockwork. I'll be home in six weeks. I promise. How's the redecorating going?"  
  
"Well our rooms are done. I just have to work with the decorator to get them finished. Priority was put on Brennan and Shalimar's suite. It had to be completely finished in the two weeks. Adam decided to have two more suites made, one for himself and the other for Emma. The rest of our suites have the construction done. The only thing left is to choose how we want them decorated and it'll go from there. I was thinking bright orange walls and lime green furniture."  
  
"If you pick that I'm never coming back." "I won't I promise. Hey what kind of bed do you want? King, Queen, Futon, Murphy bed?"  
  
"You are so funny. I want a King size, four poster bed. We need lots of room. I want the bed to be romantic, it doesn't have to be all flowery but I want it romantic okay?"  
  
"I'll se what I can do. I actually have a conference call with the decorator in forty-five minutes. The Dominion is having me download some files, but I'm done with that as of this moment, and save. So we wanted neutral colors right with some blue, red and purple thrown in right?"  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"You sound tired, are you sleepy?"  
  
"Yes I'm sleepy, I just can't get as comfortable without you here beside me."  
  
"It's the same for me."  
  
"Jess, I got to go we're moving out. I'll see you in six weeks."  
  
"I'll be waiting. I love you Lexa."  
  
"I love you too, Jess. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As Jesse hung up the phone he wished he could rid himself of the nagging feeling that Lexa was hiding something from him.  
  
Emma came up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Jess, you okay?"  
  
"Hey Em. Yeah I'm fine. I'm just worried."  
  
"Lexa will be fine that girl knows how to take care of herself." "I know." "She'll be back soon enough and then all will be right in your world." Jesse nodded and then asked, "So where were you last night?" "I don't know what you're insinuating. I was snuggled up asleep in my bed."  
  
"Try again Em." "I was snuggled up asleep in Mike's bed." "That's what I thought. So when do we get to meet him officially? It's been a long time since you were this serious about a guy." "I know, and I was thinking once Lexa came back he could come to dinner." "Sounds good to me." Emma leaned in and asked, "So did you see Adam and Danielle at the wedding?" "Yep I wonder what's going on there." "I'm not positive but Adam didn't come home that night. When are Bren and Shal due back?" "In a couple of hours. Adam went to go pick up some stuff for the party. Then he's going to pick up Bren and Shal from the safehouse."  
  
"Great another party."  
  
"Come on Jess, you're done with your work, help me set up the decorations."  
  
"Why?" "Because I said so. Because you'll stop obsessing about Lexa for five minutes. You know I can make you help me." "Fine I'll help. Does Michael have any idea how bossy you can be?" "Michael doesn't mind a bit when I get bossy and tell him what to do." Emma said as she walked down the hall "I'll bet he does he just knows to keep his opinions to himself." Jesse muttered under his breath. "I heard that." "Of course you did."   
  
Brennan sat staring out the window of the airplane over his wife's head. He loved thinking of Shalimar as his wife. His wife had her head against his shoulder and was sleeping soundly.  
  
Shalimar roused herself ." Hmmmm?"  
  
"Shhh Shal, you don't need to wake up yet."  
  
"Are we almost there?" Shalimar asked as she snuggled into his arm not opening her eyes.  
  
Brennan kissed the top of her head, "Yeah we should be touching down within an hour."  
  
"As much as I loved Italy, It'll be so nice to be home."  
  
"Yeah it will. Adam contacted me and let me know that there will be a limo waiting for us at baggage claim, it will take us to the safe house Adam will then pick us up from the safehouse. Then we'll be home and we can get snuggled into our, well one of our beds and get some more sleep."  
  
"Did Adam ever tell you what the surprise was he had for us was?" Shalimar asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Nope, I wonder what it is? He'll probably tell us when we get home. By the way how's B doing?"  
  
"B is just fine and so am I. Bren, I want to go back to Italy."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"No! I was thinking maybe for an anniversary, maybe on our tenth or our twentieth?"  
  
"It's a date, but why not just our tenth why wait until our twentieth?"  
  
"Well I figured by then this one will be nineteen and the younger kids will be in school and doing their own thing, It would be easier for us to get away."  
  
"Kids? As in more than one?"  
  
"Yeah. I know we haven't sat down and really discussed it, but I'd like at least one more. I hated being an only child. I know I'm not one now but I want to grow up with at least one sibling maybe two."  
  
"Three kids huh? Why not make it four so we can have three and three."  
  
"That could work. But you expect me to go through this 3 more times?"  
  
"Twins run in my family and mammalian crossed ferals are more likely to have multiple births. You might have to only go through this once more or just twice more. Let's see how you and B here make it through this pregnancy. We'll talk more then. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, but you're open to the idea of having more kids?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm open to it."  
  
"Great, so do you think everyone will like all the pictures we took?"  
  
"I think they'll like the gifts we got them more."  
  
"Brennan are you saying our family is that superficial?"  
  
"Of course they are. Close your eyes and get some more sleep."  
  
"Fine but if I have to so do you."  
  
"Okay." Brennan said as he wrapped his arms around Shalimar and rested his head against the top of hers and closed his eyes. As he fell asleep he realized he held his whole world.  
  
About two hours later   
  
Emma was passing by the lab when she saw Adam's private line ringing. She decided to go toward the console and let the person know Adam would be back shortly.  
  
"Miss DeLauro."  
  
"Well if it isn't our bearded Dominion rep. I have to call you that because we don't have a name for you. Of course if you like we can call you deep throat instead."  
  
"Where is Adam Miss DeLauro?"  
  
"Picking up the newlyweds. Should I tell him you've called or would you rather I take the information and get started on the it."  
  
"I'll give you the information. It has come to out attention that several POW's from the Vietnam war as well as the remains of several other soldiers have been recovered."  
  
"That's great but what does that have to do with us?"  
  
"One of the men found alive is claiming to be one Michael Brian Mulwray." "Brennan's father but he was supposedly killed in the 1970's. Brennan has his dog tags."  
  
"What is the saying. Rumors of his death have been greatly exaggerated. We need Mr. Mulwray to go to Vietnam with a War representative to see if he recognizes him."  
  
"How can he do that? He has never seen his father."  
  
"Then with his DNA we'll be able to identify the man for sure. He says his dog tags were switched with that of a another. Have Adam talk this over with Mr. Mulwray and contact me tomorrow."  
  
"I'll tell him."  
  
Once the screen went blank Ema wrote down the information, and then left the lab. She wouldn't allow this news to mar Brennan and Shalimar's homecoming.  
  
"Jesse!" Emma called as she went toward the living room.  
  
"On the phone Em be right there."  
  
Emma got to work arranging the decorations around the living room area. She then arranged the trays of food on the tables.  
  
"What do you need Emma?" Jesse said as he came up behind her and slung an arm around her shoulders  
  
"You sound happy. Can you go over there and tell me if the banner is straight?"  
  
"Sure." Jesse walked over to where Emma had pointed. "Yep it's straight. Of course I sound happy the decorator has some great ideas for our suite."  
  
"You're really excited about Lexa moving in with you."  
  
"Yeah. This is the closest I've been able to get her making a commitment to me, to us."  
  
"She's scared Jesse. Lexa has been hurt a lot in the past, some of it has to do with her brother and some has to do with The Dominion."  
  
"And the rest?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Emma before everyone comes back. I need your advice on a situation and I need it to be just between us."  
  
"From Lexa too?"  
  
"It has to do with the both of us and our future together. So I'll be telling her that I talked to you. I won't keep secrets from her."  
  
"Okay this will be just between us."  
  
"I guess I need to know if I handled something wrong or right. Lexa was with me, in fact she helped me break into Shal's medical files for Brennan. She had what I call a weird reaction to the discovery of Shal being pregnant.  
  
"That night when we were in bed, I broached the subject of kids. I asked her I we were safe as we hadn't exactly been a hundred percent careful about birth control since we had gotten back together. On my part we weren't always careful. I asked if she was safe, thinking maybe she was using another form of birth control. That is when she told me I didn't need to worry. She couldn't have children. Lexa said Dr. Marcus had examined her a couple of years ago and thanks to Eckarts many experiments she has less than a five percent chance of conceiving a child and an even smaller chance of carrying the child to term."  
  
"Jesse I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too. I mean I always knew I'd like to have children. But it never was really tangible until I had a conversation with Lexa before we got involved the first time and then with the discovery of Shalimar being pregnant. I thought about Lexa having our baby, babies. A little girl with black pigtails and her beautiful blue eyes. Leading her little brother into all sorts of trouble. When Lexa told me that wasn't possible my heart broke no just for me but for us and the children we would never have. I want to have children Emma, but only if I can have them with Lexa."  
  
"What happened then?"  
  
"Lexa started to act all secretive and strange. She began disappearing for secret meetings. She began avoiding me. When I finally confronted her, Emma she was ready for me to slap at her. She told me she would understand if I wanted to break up with her to be with someone who could give me children."  
  
"The Jesse I know would never have let her get away with that."  
  
"Hell no. I told her that she couldn't run away from this. We would deal with this together. I also told her we weren't even married yet, but when we decided we were ready for a baby we could look into our options. Who knew what advancements had been made since she got tested. I also told her there was no guarantee that I could have children."  
  
"You two are almost as bad as Bren and Shal once were. Do you think she heard what you were telling her?"  
  
"I don't know Em. I'm so crazy about her. I can't lose her, I won't lose her especially not due to her fears."  
  
"Well if it makes you feel any better. I think that is the problem, Lexa's fear. She expects to be left Jesse. Lexa hasn't gotten past a lot of her childhood pain, she may never get over all it. SHe loves you Jesse with everything she has, that's why you have te immense power to destroy her. I don't have to be psionic to see what you to have.."  
  
"Good because I've never loved anyone the way I lover her. Even with what I felt for Alisha, it's a pale comparison to what I feel for Lexa. Emma do you ever wonder what would have happened to us if Naxcon hadn't happened?"  
  
"Sometimes. We may have gotten together, but I don't think you would have ever felt for me, what you feel for Lexa. I love you Jess you're my family. But I don't think you and I would have ever worked romantically not in the long run. We would have been happy but we would have been settling. Michael makes me feel like Tyler did. I think we found the ones we're supposed to be with."  
  
"That is what I was thinking as well. I love you to Emma, it wasn't the same without you."  
  
"If Lexa agrees why don't I talk with her after she comes back. See if she is willing to talk to me. If she does I won't be able to talk to you about it, but I can see where her head is at. Maybe I can help her get past some of her no so great past."  
  
"Thanks Em, I really appreciate it. Something in my gut is telling me she's up to something."  
  
"Don't worry so much. She's a survivor, she knows how to take care of herself. She is just having to learn that she can depend on you to be there when she needs you." "Jesse! Emma! We're back!" Adam's voice came through their comm rings.  
  
"We hear you Adam." Jesse said.  
  
"Good because now you can help with the luggage," said Adam as they all walked into the living room together..  
  
Jesse and Emma exchanged grins before getting up and going to hug the newlyweds.  
  
Bren kissed the top of Shalimar's head. "Shal why don't you sit down and have a bite to eat. Jesse and I will bring in the luggage and dump it in my room."  
  
"Hold that thought Brennan. I think it's time for you to to see my wedding gift to you two. Follow me."  
  
Shalimar and Brennan exchanged confused looks and followed Adam down the corridor. Jesse and Emma followed them to see their reactions to their surprise.  
  
Adam came to a stop in front of a door with a big red bow on it. "I know you've been wondering what my surprise wedding gift to you two would be. I was thinking about what you could use and I came up with this.." Adam said as he threw open the door.  
  
Shalimar stepped inside followed by Brennan. "Oh Adam."  
  
"I know that both of your bedrooms were too small for the three of you. So you have this living room area behind the bar is a mini kitchen through there is the master bedroom and bath. In here is the room you can use for the nursery." Adam opened the door and they saw in a pale green room, baby furniture still in boxes as well as several boxes with either Brennan's name on them or Shalimar's. "Most of your personal items and clothing are already put away, but this is what was left in your rooms."  
  
"Adam Thank you it's great." Shalimar said as she hugged Adam with tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Yeah Adam this is so much more than we expected." Brennan chimed in.  
  
"Well enjoy your new place I'll leave the four of you alone to catch up. I have a conference call I have to make. I'll see all of you tomorrow. Shalimar I want you in for a check up tomorrow, okay?"  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"Thanks again Adam. Why don't you girls bring in the food and drinks, while Jesse and I go get all the bags."  
  
"Okay babe."  
  
Twenty minutes later Jesse and Brennan brought in the last of the luggage.  
  
"Shal did you leave anything in Italy?" Jesse complained.  
  
"You know just for that crack I'm not giving you your present."  
  
"Present for me? Where?"  
  
Before Shalimar could answer him, Brennan called to her from outside the suite. "Shal come here. We have to do this right."  
  
"What do we have to do right?"  
  
"I have to carry you over the threshold."  
  
"Brennan!"  
  
"Shalimar!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Emma get the camera ready." Brennan said as he lifted Shalimar into his arms.  
  
Emma dutifully picked up the camera and took a few shots of Brennan crossing the threshold and of the two of them kissing.  
  
"You can put me down Brennan." Shalimar said when they broke off the kiss.  
  
"Nope you and B need to have a nap."  
  
"Bren! I slept on the plane I'm not tired."  
  
"Shalimar."  
  
"Put me down I have a compromise."  
  
Brennan placed her on her feet and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Adam didn't bring my pompasan chair in. Why don't you go get that from my old room and I will sit there all relaxed and gossip with Emma and eat and tell you and Jesse where to put everything."  
  
"All right. Is there anything else you want from your bedroom?"  
  
"I don't think so. But l will go with you to make sure, then I will sit my behind in the chair and not budge."  
  
"Fine. Em, Jess can you start grabbing some of the boxes out of the nursery, and bring them into the living room so we can put stuff away?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Forty five minutes later  
  
"Okay this is the last of the boxes to go through and put away." Brennan said as he put the last two boxes down on the floor. The empty boxes were already outside the door of the suite.  
  
"Anything else we need to do?" Shalimar asked from her position on the sofa.  
  
"Yep now that the two of you are back we need to activate your secondary rings and get your computers set up in here."  
  
"We also have to finish unpacking Bren."  
  
"We also need to make a list of what you'll need from the grocery store."  
  
Emma decided to put her two cents in. "You can do that tomorrow. I want to hear about Italy."  
  
"Well we have hours of video and tons of pictures. I was thinking in a few days or so we can all get together and watch the show. After we edit the film and get all the pictures processed and put together in an album." "Tell me where you went."  
  
"We were in Rome, Sienna, Florence, Verona, Venice, Asissi, Sorrento, Isle of Capri and we stopped by Pompeii."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Wow is right. It is such a beautiful country."  
  
"Shal you look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet. Why don't you go take a shower and crawl into bed. I'll finish up in here. We'll tell Jesse and Emma about Italy tomorrow."  
  
"You know I hate it when You're right. I'll see you two tomorrow."  
  
"I'll come over tomorrow morning to help you finish unpacking okay?"  
  
"Thanks I appreciate it. "Shalimar said as she walked over and kissed Brennan good night. "Don't make it too late okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Shalimar walked into the master bedroom and past the huge gold four poster bed into the huge green marbled bathroom. She quickly took a shower and dressed in the pajamas she found in her dresser drawer. She then climbed into the huge bed and snuggled into her pillow and was asleep when her head hit the pillow.  
  
Emma was sitting on the sofa with Jesse and Brennan when she realized she had forgotten to tell Adam about the call about Brennan's father.  
  
"I'm gonna go guys. I promised Michael I would call him tonight." Emma said as she got up from the sofa she kissed Brennan on the cheek. "Welcome back and I'll see you two tomorrow. See you in the morning Jess."  
  
"C'mon Jess Help me get the rest of this stuff put away. Shal sometimes roams at night and I don't want her tripping over anything. Have you heard from Lexa since she left?"  
  
"Yeah she called earlier today. You know you and I don't the pick the easiest women to fall in love with."  
  
"Nope, but who wants easy? Are you forgetting what happened when Shalimar found out Lexa made out with me when I went undercover?"  
  
"Nope. I do remember Lexa having a few choice things to say about you smacking her ass."  
  
"C'mon Jess when was I ever going to get another chance to do that. Besides she said I was a lousy kisser. It took Shal hours to sooth my fragile ego."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Oh like you didn't offer to kiss and make it better for Lexa."  
  
"I refuse to answer that."  
  
"Jess, all joking aside, there was never anything romantic between me and Lexa. She might have been fun as maybe a one night thing, but once I realized you wanted her it was hands off for me. Plus I was in love with Shal. Beside Lexa still hasn't completely forgiven me for her brother."  
  
"Brennan she knows it wasn't your fault."  
  
"I know but she and I have both lost a twin. Hers to death and mine to the unknown. I see her like Emma as a kid sister."  
  
"Sometimes I wonder what really goes on in that head of hers.."  
  
"Man you do realize that you are so whipped."  
  
"I'm sorry which of us has a pregnant wife in the next room?"  
  
"Funny."  
  
"Listen I think we have almost everything done. I'm gonna hit the sack. Worrying about my girl wipes me out. I'll see you in the morning. It's good to have you back."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow bud."  
  
"Jesse Brennan?" Adam's voice came through their rings.  
  
"Yeah Adam?" Brennan asked.  
  
"Could I see the two of you in the lab. Please?"  
  
"We are on our way." Brennan said as he wrote a note to Shal just in case she woke up. He then followed Jesse into the lab.  
  
Adam was looking particularly grim.  
  
Who died?" joked Brennan.  
  
"No one Brennan but you might want to sit down."  
  
"Something's wrong with Shalimar or the baby?" Brennan made a move as if to go toward their suite.  
  
"Brennan, everything is fine with the baby and Shalimar. This about your father. "  
  
"My father has been dead for almost thirty years."  
  
"I just received some information that has lead my contacts to believe that he may not be dead."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just called one of Dominion contacts. There is a man who claims to be Michael Brian Mulwray. He says his tags were exchanged for that of another prisoner. That prisoner is who was killed. Since you had never met him, they need to have a sample of your DNA to test against his to prove who is."  
  
"What happens if he's alive. He was only twenty four when he disappeared."  
  
"If he's your father Brennan he'll be welcome here or we'll find a place where he is comfortable. He'll probably need a month or longer at a hospital to get him healthy and get him up to par. I need the sample as soon as possible so we can get this taken care of. I'll let you tell Shalimar in your own way."  
  
"Okay," Brennan said as he rolled up the sleeve of his blue button down shirt so Adam could take the blood sample.  
  
"Get some sleep Brennan. We're all in for a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Thanks Adam." Brennan said as he rolled down his shirt sleeve and went ot join his wife in bed.  
  
"Adam I need a favor." Jesse asked after Brennan left the lab.  
  
"What can I do for you Jesse." Adam asked as he prepared Brennan's blood sample.  
  
"I need you to run some tests on me."  
  
"Why are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. I want you to rn some fertility tests on me."  
  
"Why? Are you and Lexa thinking about children? You do know-"  
  
"I know about her condition," interrupted Jesse. "I want to know what condition I'm in. I want to know what our options are.l"  
  
"I see."  
  
"Adam I love her. But, ever since she told me about her condition. It's like she's waiting for me to leave her. I figured if I knew where I was, we could take it from there."  
  
"You know, you are so good for her. I confess when I arranged for her to be the one to come in I had hopes for the two of you. I know you're both adults and you don't need my blessing but you have it. She needs you in a way she's never needed anyone before. I'm very happy the two of you got back together. You are able to accept her just as she is, and she needs that above all."  
  
"Yeah I do, but she accepts me too. At least most of the time. I have to force her sometimes to let me in. To be honest Adam when we got back together I purposely wasn't careful about birth control. I was hoping if she became pregnant she'd let me marry her. I wanted little Lexa, but one who got to be a little girl, not some science experiment first and then her brothers keeper. When she told me that dream wasn't going to be possible. I got disappointed, because I want children. I realized something when she told me that. I want those fictional children with her. You know I always picture two of them a boy and a girl. The looks like Lexa and the boy looks like me. I guess I hoped that if there was a problem with me, she'd stop waiting for me to leave her for a woman who can give me children."  
  
Adam nodded, "That's our Lexa. All right here." Adam said as he handed Jesse a plastic cup.  
  
"What is this for?"  
  
"I need a sample."  
  
"A sample of what?: Jesse asked. Then realization dawned, "Never mind you need a sample." Jesse said as he cheeks turned bright red.  
  
"We have to start somewhere Jesse. Get it back to me as soon as you have created the sample. It needs to be fresh for the tests."  
  
"I will thanks Adam."  
  
Adam watched Jesse go to his room. The two of them were so alike, it was scary. Jesse didn't know that when Lexa came back she had had Adam run some more tests on er. In fact it was right after they had gotten back together. He'd actually been able to give her some good news about the future babies she wanted with Jesse. With help, a lot of help a pregnancy was possible, however due to the extensive scar tissue there was more then a ninety percent certainty she would miscarry. Adam had suggeted to Lexa that she wait a few months and let him do some research.  
  
There might be a procedure that could be done to get rid of some of the scar tissue, and not only make a pregnancy possible but she'd be able to carry it to term. The pregnancy would still be high risk and she probably would need to be on bed rest for most if not all of the pregnancy, but if she followed all of the instructions she could possibly have the baby she wanted. Adam had already done analysis on the probabilities of Lexa and Jesse's children coming out healthy. He had also done the same for Brennan and Shalimar. With both Jesse and Lexa being Moleculars there was more then a ninety percent chance of their children being perfectly fine. Mutants but fine. Amazingly enough Brennan and Shalimars was closer to ninety five percent. His children would live on in future generations.  
  
Lexa had begun to ask a lot of questions. Adam realized then how much she loved Jesse. Here was a woman who didn't think mutants should have children, but because of Jesse was willing to risk everything for a child she knew he wanted. It made him happy that all his girls were going to eventually be happy. If a child could be born form sheer force of will Lexa would already be pregnant. When that child was born Adam had no doubt it would be the little girl Jesse wanted, with his blue eyes and Lexa's dark hair.  
  
If Sanctuary was going to grow with all of these children, Adam needed to get to work. He wanted his children to have the luxury of growing old and seeing their grandchildren be born. Jesse already being stabilized was safe. Brennan and Shalimar right now had the luxury of sometime. But Lexa if they didn't want to lose her he would have to get to work. Her last scans had revealed that something had given her a stay, but her DNA still wasn't completely stabilized. 


	11. Ch 11 GSA realizes something is up

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320

Chapter 11 of 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Any medical stretches are my own.

IMPORTANT A/N Just so everyone know the baby's sex and name has already been decided. However in an upcoming chapter they will be discussing names. So if you want to contribute a name you can, but give me a reason why the name should be suggested. For example Rose, because it's Shal favorite flower. I need some names people. The chapter is going to come up soon and I need them to get the chapter written.

Chapter 11 GSA Realizes Somethings Up

3 weeks later

Brennan was dozing on the sofa in the suite he shared with Shalimar when he woke to the sensation of fingers trailing up his jean clad thigh. He'd know those fingers anywhere. "Shalimar," he warned.

"Yes?" Shalimar asked as she cuddled loser to him as she caught his earlobe in her teeth and began to nibble on it.

She was going to be the death of him. "Don't start something you can't finish." Brennan said as he began to pray for someone's voice to come over their comm links.

"Who says we won't be finishing?" Shalimar said as she began to stroke his stomach beneath his red t-shirt.

"Because lately unless, it's first thing in the morning, we keep getting interrupted, and at night you're to exhausted."

"I'm not exhausted now. I also told Adam that we needed a little quality time together and that unless the world as we know it is going to end, we're not to be disturbed." Shalimar reached up and captured Brennan's lower lip with her teeth. They kissed for several long moments. "Since I'm not tired and I know you aren't tired, " she said as she gave her hips a little shimmy.

"Shalimar you are a complete minx."

"Yes I am. I also happen to be madly in love with my husband, who hasn't touched me in almost two weeks."

"Shal, it's been a crazy, withe my father being alive and all." Brennan said trying real hard to control his treacherous body. Which was not exactly easy the way Shalimar was shimming her hips against his. 'It hasn't been that long since we've made love what's twelve days, fifteen hours, and forty-seven minutes between two married folks.'

"I know but Brennan since when haven't you wanted your hands all over me. I mean you hug me, kiss me and you cuddle mo close at night, but I miss making love with you."

"Shalimar. . . "

Shalimar felt a shadow creep into her brain. She carefully got off of Brennan's lap. She rubbed her belly unconsciously, "You know what? Never mind, you don't need to explain. I think I'll take your advice and take a nap." She turned on her heel and left the living room before Brennan could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She went into their bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"Idiot!" Brennan could have reached around and kicked himself in the ass for the look that had passed over her face. She'd looked so vulnerable caressing her belly. She had really seemed to pop out in the past two weeks. They had both been anxiously awaiting the fluttering that was supposed to come during the fourth month. Brennan couldn't wait to feel his baby girl move beneath his hand. Shalimar was sure the baby was a boy, but Brennan was convinced it was a little girl.

He ran his fingers through his hair and got up off the couch and followed his wife into their bedroom. Brennan found Shalimar on their bed curled up in a ball and facing away from the door. When he heard the quiet sniff, he climbed on the bed and spooned his body behind hers. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her temple.

"It's okay Brennan you don't have to."

"I don't have to what?"

"Be here with me. I know you don't want to."

"Shalimar what are you talking about?'

"I know you don't find me attractive anymore."

"Shalimar! God I made such a mess of this. You could be dead twenty years and I'd still find you attractive. I love you. I always want to make love with you, but ever since you popped out," said Brennan as he caressed her bulging belly. " I feel weird."

Shalimar turned over to look at him, "Weird? Weird how?"

"I don't know if I can explain it. In my head I know it's plenty safe for us to make love, and let me tell you pregnancy has only made you look better, but something in my heart or in my head, I don't know. Shal you're gonna be a mom. Our baby is growing inside you. What if it can see or worse what if we hurt it. We have been known to get a little energetic."

"Break one bed and no one lets you forget it. This is why you haven't wanted to get it on? Brennan the baby can't see anything that we do. Since we aren't into S & M we aren't going to hurt the baby. I asked Adam and I double checked with Dr Marcus. As long as I'm comfortable we will be fine. Brennan you have never hurt me physically nor have you ever gotten rough when we've made love. Energetic, agile, and creative, yes rough or careless, never."

"I guess it was stupid to think that way."

"Actually the way you're feeling is completely normal. I've read about in several of my books. I didn't know what the problem was and you wouldn't talk to me."

"I'm sorry," Brennan said kissing her cheek and then he kissed her jawline and again where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Now you're in the mood?" Shalimar asked as she turned her mouth and brought his lips to hers.

"I'm always in the mood to be with you," Brennan said after breaking off the kiss.

"Really?" Shalimar said as she rolled over on top of him and kissed him again. She slid off of him and quickly shed her clothes.

Brennan admired his wife's lush curves, "Shalimar Mulwray you're going to be the death of me."

"Good. Now it looks to me like you are wearing far too many clothes. You need to strip so I can have my wicked way with you."

Brennan didn't need to be told twice. He stood and quickly stripped off his own clothes. He held out his hand to Shalimar and curled his fingers around hers when she took it. He then drew her to their bed and let their baser natures take over.

It was an over an hour later and they were still snuggled next to each other under the sheets. Brennan had his eyes closed and savored the feel of Shalimar, his wife, he really liked that word, in his arms. HE missed this feeling of closeness he always experienced after making love with her.

"Shal?"

"Uumph."

"Shal I need to get up."

"No!"

Brennan knew he would have to take some drastic action. He had tried untangling his limbs from hers with no success. He sat up as much as he could and began to rub his hand up and down Shalimar's spine. She quickly began to purr and stretch, as soon as she did Brennan jumped out of the bed. Shalimar sat up in bed with a petulant pout.

"Brennan, I want your hands back on me." Shalimar said as she kept the sheet held up to her breasts.

Brennan had grabbed his jeans and slipped them, zipping them up without buttoning them up. "Later oh lazy one."

Shalimar lifted herself to her knees and crawled over to the edge of the bed and put her arms around him. "Why?' she asked as she let her teeth graze across the sensitive part of his earlobe.

Brennan took her face in his hands. "I love looking at you, I love making love with you. But, you and B need your nap. I also promised my Dad I'd visit. He, once he gains a little more strength, wants to try and find my sister. He likes getting updates about you and B, and our family."

"How is he doing?"

"He is seeing Dr. Marcus, a physical therapist, he is also seeing a shrink." Brennan said with a grimace.

"Brennan."

"All right, a psychiatrist to help him deal with everything."

"Brennan it can't have been easy for him to come back and find out your mother was dead. Then he finds out he has a grown son, a daughter the same age who is missing, a daughter in law and he's about to be a grandfather. He probably needs a little help to deal with everything."

"I know."

"Okay, you go take a shower, I'll be good and take a snooze and then help Emma with creating some new identities for the mutant underground."

"You'll be careful?"

"Yes I'll be careful, you know Bren from all the books I've been reading B should really start moving around soon. We don't want to miss it."

"No we don't. Take your nap. I'll grab a shower. I'll see you back here for dinner. Call me if you need me."

"I will." Shalimar said as she snuggled into his side of the bed."Brennan?"

"Yeah?"

"I want . . . ."

"What?"

"To take a shower with you."

"Nope, that's how we got this kid."

"No we didn't. We got this kid because someone forgot his condoms in his bedroom."

Brennan bit back a smile at that particular memory. "Shal if you take a shower with me. I'll never get out of here"

"You make that sound like such a bad thing."

"I promise I will all yours tomorrow morning okay? Please don't pout."

"Why not?"

"You look entirely too cute when you pout. Take a nap, and I promise to bring you some takeout."

"Okay. I really hate taking naps."

"Wait until B here is up and running you ragged, you'll beg for nap time then Shal. Shal?" Brennan asked as he turned around and saw that Shalimar had already fallen asleep. He bent over and kissed her cheek and made his way to their bathroom so he could take that shower.

A few hours later

Adam was sitting in his lab going over some calculations in the computer. "It can't possibly be that easy."

"What can't possibly be that easy?" Jesse asked coming up behind him.

Adam, barely, was able to keep from jumping. "Jesse! You startled me."

"Sorry."

"It's all right. I'm getting closer to stabilizing Brennan, Shalimar, and Emma's mutantcy. I'm also waiting for one of my contacts to let me know if something is going down tonight. If it does I'm going to need all of you involved."

"Including Shalimar?"

"Yes, we'll need her feral senses. We will just have to look out for her more then usual."

"Sounds like loads of fun."

"Have the decorators finished your suite yet?"

"They put the finishing touches on it this morning. Adam I meant to ask you. Did you get the results back on those tests you ran on me?"

"Yeah."

"Adam! What did they say?"

"That everything is fine. You have a very high sperm count, with excellent motility. You should have no problem, um."

"Knocking someone up?"

"Jesse!"

"Sorry, but thanks for the results."

"You sound disappointed."

"I don't know. I guess maybe I was hoping I'd have a problem. It would make it harder for Lexa to leave me. She thinks I'll eventually leave her for someone else."

"Well I have Lexa's most recent scans. When she gets back I'll run the tests again. There might be more options available then we think. I meant to ask you, how's your grandfather doing."

"He's old, but thankfully the cancer has not come back. Last time I saw him he asked me when was I going to snap up that fine, young, brunette filly, who actually knows how to dance."

"He likes Lexa does he?"

"Yeah, and she's crazy about him. He says he's sticking around until we not only make it legal but give him a couple of great-grandchildren."

"He told Lexa that?"

"No her told me that. He knows about Lexa's condition. He would never hurt her like that."

"I can't believe Lexa told him."

"We were here just the three of us, having some dinner. He asked her if she was gifted like I was. She told him she did and everything seem to tumble out. As far as he's concerned she's his granddaughter in law, and how ever we have children he's fine with it."

"She must like that. Lexa has a very deeply hidden desire for a family that no one can take away from her."

"I know sometimes it scares me to think of the lengths she'll go to. So, when are we due to leave?"

"In about ninety minutes. Shalimar is still in the dark."

"You know I wouldn't want to be you or Brennan when she finds out you have been purposefully leaving her behind on missions. You know how Shal is."

"I also know that if she's get in a fight her first priority as woman and a feral will be to protect her child. That puts her at less then a hundred per cent. I won't risk the rest of your lives on that."

"I didn't say I didn't agree. I'm just saying."

"I know."

At that moment Adam's computer beeped an alert. "Adam I've made contact they want me to meet them at the underpass of interstate 68 and Vine."

"Perfect John when is it going down?"

"I'm to meet them there in an hour. Will your team be in place by then?"

"Yeah we're leaving now. We'll see you there and good luck."

"I'll go get the Helix ready." Jesse said as he went to make his way to the hanger.

"I'll contact Brennan and Emma."

"And I'll get my coat." A voice behind them said.

Both Adam and Jesse turned to se Shalimar standing behind them her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I'll be in the Helix." Jesse said as he quickly escaped the moment of awkwardness.

"What's going on Adam? Why wasn't I told about this mission?"

"Do you want the truthful answer?"

"Of course I do."

"It's because you're pregnant."

"What?"

"Shalimar, you know how it can get out there on a mission. One misplaced kick or bad stumble and you could lose your baby. I know you don't want that.."

"Of course I don't want to lose my baby. But, I also don't want to be excluded from misions any of them."

"Okay. This is really against my better judgement. But, I need your senses. You will stay out of the line of fire. Promise me?"

"I promise Adam. This baby means the world to me-to us. I won't do anything to harm it."

"I know. Go get your boots and your coat. I knew you'd eventually talk me into this, go put this on under your clothes." Adam said as he tossed a weirdly shaped vest in her direction. "You don't wear the vest you don't go."

"What is it?"

"It's a est made of Kevlar that will extend over your abdomen. When I made it I add extra cushioning and padding over your belly. It might help if you get in to fight and get in over your head."

"I'll be ready in five minutes."

Twenty minutes later the Helix landed. Adam led Jesse and Shalimar to where Michael, Emma and Brennan were waiting.

"Shalimar! What are you doing here?" Brennan asked as he ran up to meet her.

"You and I are going have a little talk when we get home."

"Is there any use in asking you to stay in the Helix?"

"No, but appreciate you not ordering me to do it."

Adam called over to them then, the team had given them a few private moments. "Brennan! Shalimar! I need to go over some last minute details with you."

Forty five minutes later Brennan and Shalimar were at their post waiting for the signal that they were needed.

"Brennan you didn't have to agree to be here with me."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"Because this is where my head would be regardless of where I was physically. So it's in the best interest of the team that I'm here with you."

"Are you mad that I'm here?"

"No, I understand why you want to be here. Do you understand why I wish you weren't?"

"Yes, of course I do, but Brennan I can't change who I am. I can't stay locked up in Sanctuary never helping the team until the baby is born, I'll go crazy."

Brennan nodded at her statement. The feral in Shalimar was too strong to be locked up. "I just want both of my girls to be safe."

"Bren, why are you so sure it's a girl?"

"Why are you so sure it isn't?"

"I guess I always thought I'd have a boy first, I'd like to give you a son. You don't want one?"

"I thought we could talk about having another one in a few years. Shal I want a son with you, but I really want to have a little girl. To have a Daddy's girl, like you, Lexa and even Emma never got to be. I want her to have your blond curls and big brown eyes. Don't get me wrong if we have a son I'll be equally pleased. My vote is for a girl."

"So you definitely want more children?"

"I'd like us to have at least one more."

"At least? Exactly how many children do you really want?"

"Shal I hated being an only child even thought I wasn't one."

"How many Bren?"

"I was thinking four."

"Four?"

"I was hoping maybe we would get lucky and get two of each."

"I'll think about the four. I know I'd like at least two myself. Bren can I ask you something and I want you to be honest."

"Of course."

"You and I haven't talked about this for awhile. Is the reason you really want a girl is because we aren't sure you're the biological father?"

"Shalimar. . . "

"Let me finish. I know you love this child and as far as your concerned this child is yours. I also have no doubt tht you will be a wonderful father to this baby. I just wondered if it was possible that that was part of your motivation for wanting a girl?"

"No, my name doesn't mean that to me. I've given it to Connor. You know I've even approached Becky about officially adopting him as my son. If you'd had a child with Richard be it boy or girl I would love that child because it was a part of you. I can't explain it. You let me spoil you but sometimes you look like you wonder what my motives are for doing something. I'd like a girl so that we can raise her not to ever doubt our love for her."

"Okay. I don't doubt your feeling for this baby, Bren but, sometimes this feels to good to be true. Have you already named her?"

"Nah, I figure we'll argue about that later."

"Do you ever think about him?"

"Him?"

"Him Brennan. Your son with Riley."

"Sometimes, but I try not to."

"Why?"

"Because if I do, I'll want to look for him and he's better off with Riley."

"Did you ever find out his name?"

"No, when we connected. I told him that if he needed me, I'd be there. But I needed to stay here with you."

"That was before we really got together."

""I know."

Shalimar went over to Brennan and put her arms around his neck and brought his head down to hers so she could kiss him properly. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a movement. "There here. Adam? They've arrived. Brennan and I will move into position behind them."

"All right, be careful, both of you."

Shalimar and Brennan made there way toward the long black car, that looked out of place parked under the overpass. They kept themselves hidden as they crept closer to the two agents.

"Do you think Mutant X will show up and interfere?" The blonde one asked his partner a swarthy looking brunette.

"Possibly, I'm not that concerned. The feral hasn't been with them as of late."

"I wonder where she has been?"

"I don't know. I saw some photo's of her and she's walking differently. The elemental is always with her."

"We'll have to investigate that further."

"And maybe you won't," said Shalimar as she and Brennan walked up behind them.

Brennan quickly knocked one out with a tesla coil followed by a back round house kick. When he turned around he saw Shalimar in the distance leading the other guy away. However this time the bad guy seemed to be gaining on her. "The baby is throwing her off. Adam!"

"Brennan? What is it? Is everything all right?"

"One of the goons is chasing Shalimar. Can you guys handle the rest without me. I need to be on hand in case Shal needs help.."

"We'll be fine Brennan. Call us if you need back up."

"You got it." Brennan said as he took off in Shalimar's direction. He could barely see her. He began to run, he was starting to get a really bad feeling about this.

Shalimar, meanwhile, had led the guy away from his partner in crime. She hated to admit but Adam might have had a point about the pregnancy interfering in the missions. Her center of gravity was off. She was going to have to do her part for the Helix or Sanctuary from now on. Finally she turned a corner and saw a large, run down, three story building in front of her. She quickly climbed the old building ans let herself into the open window on the third floor. She then pressed her body against the wall and peered down to get a better look at the guy who was chasing her.

The GSA or what had been left of them after the explosion at Naxxcon had been nothing to look at. They always resembled hoodlums. Of course they never had been very bright. This guy looked like they had used to. Slick and polished he could blend into the business world or any other one for that matter. "Maybe they got a financial advisor as well as a fashion consultant." Shalimar saw BRennan coming up behind the guy fast. He was clearly looking for her. Shalimar let her left hand hit the sunlight, that was streaming in the room, hit her diamond engagement ring.

Brennan stopped as the flash hit his eyes. He blinked and looked for the source. When it came again he quickly spotted Shalimar. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realized she was in comparative safety.

He came up behind the guy, "Didn't your parents teach you not to pick on girls?"

The dark haired guy spun around to face Brennan at the sound of his voice. "What's wrong elemental? Didn't want me to play with your feral? You know we had a pool going at Genomex as to when you two would actually get together."

"You don't say. I hope you don't expect me to actually help you win that do you?"

"There's no need for that."

"What makes you say that?"

"By the ring you now wear on your left hand. I see the two of you have already made it a lasting bond. May I offer my congratulations and my apologies."

"For what?"

"The congratulations are on your marriage, and the apologies is for the fact the fact that you won't be alive to celebrate your first anniversary together." With that the guy put his hand out in front of him with his palms facing down.

Brennan felt the rumble just before the earth began to move underneath him.

The guy gave a maniacal laugh, "I admit I'm not as strong as some, but I'm strong enough to knock all of these buildings down. Now you'll have to choose Mulwray to; a, attempt to kill me before I bring the buildings down b, go after your wife and hope you get to her before I do, or c, warn her and hope she can escape without being harmed."

Brennan didn't know what to think or do. Then he made his choice. He raised his voice, "Shalimar! You know what you have to do."

Shalimar, meanwhile, was already climbing out of the window. Thankfully the agent still hadn't seen her. All of his attention was focused on Brennan. She dropped from the window landing directly onto his back. Startling him enough to stop the rumbling in the earth. Taking a deep breath she back flipped off of his back and Brennan seeing his chance threw a tesla coil at the guy knocking him into the wall of the building, that Shalimar had been in.

Shalimar felt the ground lurch beneath her feet, and she lost her footing, falling to her knees.

"Shalimar, Look out!"

Shalimar looked up to see a section of the wooden roof falling toward her. She rolled herself into a ball to protect the baby, and take the hit on her back . She felt a sudden pain in the back of her head that had her seeing stars then everything went black.

Wouldn't that be a great place to leave all of you????

I'm not that mean, story continues below.

When Shalimar came to, she was back in Sanctuary, in the med lab on one of the bio beds. Brennan was sitting beside the bed with his head resting on the bed. He was sound asleep and he still held her hands in his. He looked as if he hadn't showered or slept in days. She removed her hand from his, so she could run his fingers through his hair.

Brennan's eyes opened immediately at her touch. "Shal? Adam," Brennan said into his ring, "She's awake."

"I'm on my way."

Shalimar smiled wanly, "I feel like I've been asleep for days."

"You have."

"What?"

"That piece of roof fell on you four days ago."

"But I'm all right?"

"You're fine."

Shalimar realized then what he didn't say. "The baby? Brennan! Is the baby okay?"

"Shalimar you have to stay calm."

"Brennan, I want you to tell me about our baby. Is it gone? Did I lose our baby because the roof fell on me? Brennan I want to know!"

Brennan climbed up on the bed with her and put his arms around her, to try and keep her calm. "Shalimar, I can't tell you anything until you calm down, okay?"

"Okay."

"Whan Adam comes in, he's going to explain to you what happened and what he did okay?"

"Okay." Shalimar took a deep breathe to calm herself. "Brennan can you tell me if I'm still pregnant?"

"Yes you're still pregnant, and as of right now the baby is just fine."

"Brennan is right Shalimar." Adam said as he walked into the lab. "You and the baby right now are perfectly healthy."

"So what happened?"

"Well after the roof fell on you, Brennan got you back to the Helix, by then he had finished the rest of the assignment. We got you back to Sanctuary and you still hadn't woken up. We became worried about you and the baby, at first you both seemed fine. We took an ultrasound and hooked you up to a fetal monitor, both of which told us the baby was fine. However, a few hours later you woke up suddenly with cramping, the monitor told us the baby was in distress. When we couldn't calm you down it made the threat of a miscarriage a very real possibility. I suggested to Brennan that I could put you on medication to hopefully stop the labor, or we could sedate you and if you calmed down the labor might stop on it's own, and you'd pregnancy through to term. So I knocked you out.

"After twenty four hours everything looked good, but the baby seemed to still be in possible distress, so we decided to keep you under for another twenty four hours. Yesterday you and the baby seemed to be back at a hundred percent, and out of danger. So I just let you sleep the rest of the sedative off. Since you're awake, I can do an ultrasound and you can see for yourself that the baby is ok. You young lady are on bedrest for the next couple of weeks. I'd rather be safe then sorry. Hitch your shirt up. " Adam said as he held a bottle of pale blue gel."Brennan get off the bed."

Shalimar lifted the red t-shirt of Brennan's above her slightly swollen abdomen. "I'm getting fat." She complained as Brennan rolled off the biobed.

Adam smiled and exchanged a look with Brennan before they both replied in unison, "You're not fat."

Adam ran the wand over her abdomen as Brennan and Shalimar watched the monitor for the baby to come into focus.

"Do you guys want to find out if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No." said Brennan the same time Shalimar said "Yes."

"Yes?" Brennan asked.

"No?" Shalimar asked equally puzzled. "You don't want to know for certain that the baby is a girl?"

"You want to find out that it isn't a boy?"

"Brennan, Shalimar, you two want to decide?"

"Let's wait Bren, I still want it to be a surprise."

"All right, " Adam said. "Let's see what we have. . .heart beat is excellent everything is where it's supposed to be."

"Ho-What was that? Adam I think I felt some cramping."

"I'm not seeing any uterine contractions. What are you feeling exactly?"

"Well not cramping, but a fluttery feeling. Why are you smiling?"

"You just felt the baby move. I was wondering when you'd begin to feel it."

"That a good thing right? The baby moving?"

"Yes it's good. I'll be reminding you about this moment, when you are complaining about the baby using your bladder as a trampoline."

"Hey Adam when will I be able to feel the baby move?" Brennan asked.

"Probably within a few weeks. Some fathers have said they can feel it now. Everything looks really good Shaliamr." Adam said as he wiped the gel off of her belly. "Now I want you in bed or laying down on your sofa for the next two weeks. Only exceptions are going to the bathroom and showers. Also no sex for those two weeks. If you feel any pain or notice any spotting I want you in here immediately. Got it?"

"I got it."

"I'll see you two later."

Brennan put his arms around Shalimar and hugged her tight. "You scared me."

Shalimar hugged him back equally tight. "I'm sorry Brennan, I wouldn't jeopardize this baby for anything."

"I know that. Come on, lets get you settled. " Brennan said as he lifted her into his arms.

"So you gonna tie me down for the next two weeks?"

"Am I gonna have to?"

"No I'll be good."

"I thought if you wanted, we could finally finish getting everything ready for the nursery. We could pick out pictures and such." Brennan suggested as he carried her into their suite.

"Can we snuggle on the couch. I really don't want to be in bed."

"Ok," After he laid her down. "Comfy? You want some water or something to drink?"

"I want you."

Brennan sat down on the sofa and Shalimar scooted up so that she was reclining against him. "It's hard to believe how long it took us to get here."

"Well I can honestly say I never thought that we would start out our relationship like we did."

"You mean the fact that we made love for the first time because we thought one of us would die that night. I guess it does sound a bit corny."

"Well it did make it easier for me to ask you out on an actual date."

"It did?"

"Yeah. I knew you felt something for me. You wouldn't have slept with me if you didn't. I just wasn't sure where you wanted me in your life."

"Oh I wanted you in every aspect. It bugged me that Lexa was right."

"About what?"

"That I didn't have any right to get bent out of shape if you looked or went out with other girls, if I kept you in the role of a brother, especially when I didn't feel all that sisterly toward you."

"So does this mean if it's a girl we're naming her after Lexa?"

"I actually like Alexandra better, maybe as a middle name or even a second middle name. We could finish organizing all our pictures from our honey moon. That will keep me busy and in bed or on the couch."

"I bet everyone would be willing to help even Jesse."

"He misses Lexa something awful. I think it's great the way they agreed that this time things in the past would stay in the past, as long as there was full disclosure."

"Jesse has never held any of her past against her."

"No he hasn't, but sometimes I think Lexa blames herself for a lot of her past. She also knows I think that Jesse was with someone else when she left."

"Who was Jess with? Alisha?"

"Yeah, I kept it to myself, because it isn't my place to interfere.."

"I thought Alisha wanted more from Jesse."

"She did. Jesse went to her because she knows about him and would commiserate. I don't think he intended to get re-involved with her. It's been almost a year since the showdown with the Dominion. A month after that we found Adam and Emma two weeks later as soon as her DNA was stabilized Lexa left with a huge chunk of Jesse's heart. He started seeing Alisha right after that. They broke it off a month after that saying they weren't in love with each other anymore. They haven't seen each other since. He is so happy with Lexa right now, if she hurts him I'll have to lock her up."

"Why lock her up?"

"Well I can't very well beat the hell out of her in my condition now can I? However once the baby is born all bets would be off."

"I just love the way your mind works Shal. You sit I'll put a video in and make some popcorn, okay?"

"Okay. Hey Bren I love you."

"I love you and I've never once doubted it."

TBC


	12. Ch 12 Sanctuary has a new visitor

Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320

Chapter 12 of 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. So this is also a Jesse/Lexa fic. Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Since in the season finale the original Sanctuary was blown up, imagine they created a new Sanctuary, and this is the place that has been growing.

IMPORTANT A/N Just so everyone know the baby's sex and name has already been decided. However in an upcoming chapter they will be discussing names. So if you want to contribute a name you can, but give me a reason why the name should be suggested. For example Rose, because it's Shal favorite flower. I need some names people. The chapter is going to come up soon and I need them to get the chapter written.

Chapter 12

Three weeks Later

"Adam!"

"Patience Shalimar. All right everything looks wonderful. You can go shopping with Emma and Lexa."

"Yes!" Shalimar said as she did a little boogie dance.

"Could you please save your happy dance for later."

"Sure. Do you know where Emma and Lexa are?"

"Emma, I believe, stayed over at Michael's. And Lexa hasn't left the suite that Jesse carried her into two days ago."

"Guess we don't need to know what they are up to."

"No we don't. Emma has even approached me about Michael moving in here with us."

"What did you say to that?"

"That he of course would be welcome. I think we're going to have to find a bigger place. Pretty soon we're going to have babies running around here. We are going to run out of room. I still can't believe we haven't seen Lexa or Jesse for two days."

"Adam give them a break. He missed her, she was gone for eight weeks. He hadn't spoken with her for six. Can you blame them?"

"Yes."

"Adam!"

"Go get dressed. Emma should be here within the hour."

"See you later."

Meanwhile in Jesse and Lexa's suite

Lexa was on her stomach wrapped in the bed sheets half asleep, when she felt a pair of lips kiss the base of her spine. She then felt those same lips begin their ascent up her spine. When he reached her shoulders, he began to use his hands to massage them gently.

"Jesse?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm getting a little cold."

"You are? Well I'll have to do something about that won't I?" Jesse asked as he slid into the bed beside her.

Lexa turned over and snuggled into his side. She reached up her hands and brought his mouth down to hers in a searching kiss. "Rocky, I have to hand it to you. You certainly know how to welcome a girl home."

"What can I say I missed you and that smart mouth of yours. I'm glad you like our new place."

"I love it. This bed especially is incredible. I feel like a princess who has found her prince. Who knew there were this many shades of blue in the world. And the bathroom as well is all blue. I appreciate the fact that you have lots of red in the living room with the black and white. It's so gorgeous. You made sure I'd feel right at home."

'You think I didn't notice that your entire wardrobe when you came here was black, maybe a little red here and there. Besides, you made me feel right at home with that little black and red number you were wearing."

"You mean the outfit I wore when I got cloned? I remember how much you said you appreciated it last time I wore it."

"Yeah but this time I actually got to see you peel yourself out of it."

"You know, you never told me how you knew about my tattoo."

"That's right I didn't." Jesse said as he traced the blue rose bud that was located three inches below her belly button.

"You gonna tell me?"

"And give away all my secrets? Nah."

Lexa laughed as they lay there snuggled together in their lake of a bed. "So what did you do while I was gone?"

"To tell the truth, I asked Adam to run a full battery of fertility test on me."

"How did they turn out?"

"I'm a hundred percent okay. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ask?"

"Remember when we were having a 'discussion' about kids and I said it didn't surprise me that you were an anti-breeder. In the midst of all that, you brought some good points about the risks, but was part of the reason you were so anti-kids, because you found out you couldn't have any?"

"That was a big part of it. It was also one of the reasons, I didn't think I should be with you. I knew you'd want children, and I mean really want them. Mutant or non-mutant, you'd love and protect your children at all cost."

"Lexa I should tell you Adam said we might have more options than we think. Can we not go down the same path as Bren and Shal? I want to be married before we have a child."

"You know I still think it's a huge risk having children, but you were so insistent that if there were, what you did you say again? 'That if there were a hundred little Lexa's out there that would grow up to be just like me the world would be a better place.'"

"I believe I also said it would be 'a frustrating, pigheaded, beautiful place.'"

"You still mean that don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Good because while I was away I bought you something."

"You did? You got me a present. That's actually kind of weird, because I got you one too."

"Can we give them to each other now?"

"Sure we can."

"Be right back," Lexa said as she grabbed Jesse's blue button down shirt and put it on. She then turned toward her bag and rummaged in it until she found what she was looking for. When she found it she climbed back on the bed and straddled Jesse's lap. "It's always ladies first, so I want to give you mine first ok?"

"All right."

"Close your eyes. Don't look at me like that. I'm not going to do anything bad to you."

"Does that mean you're gonna do something good to me?"

"I already did. But more could be on the way. Please Jesse."

Jesse arranged himself on the bed, underneath her. He had slipped on a pair of his khaki's before getting back on the bed. He held in his clenched right hand a black velvet box of his own. Inside was a ring he was determined to have her wear.

"Give me your hands." Lexa said as she tugged on his wrists.

Jesse let go of the box and let her link her fingers with his.

"You know I love you right? I know that I don't say it nearly enough, or show it as much as I should."

"I know it isn't always easy for you to say the words. But, I do know you love me as much as I love you. You are becoming more at ease when I give you public displays of affection. You don't mind giving them to me either if that kiss you greeted me with was anything to measure by."

Lexa smiled at the memory of the running kiss she had given him once she had dropped her bag on the floor. "What can I say I missed you. Do you remember that I once said someone has to make a move because the meek never get the girl?"

"I remember."

"Well we both know I'm not a meek anything."

"No, you're not."

"Jesse, sometimes you really amaze me. You and that infinite capacity for love, both to give and receive it. I still think I'm a bad bet."

"You're my bet to make."

"I know and you're a bet that I thought I'd never want to take. Jesse, please look at me."

Jesse opened his eyes and looked at Lexa's face. She obviously had rehearsed what she was about to say. The look in her eyes could only be called anxious.

"Jesse will you marry me?"

"Excuse me?" Jesse nearly swallowed his tongue. He couldn't believe he had just heard those words come from Lexa's mouth.

"Will you marry me? See, I even got you a ring." Lexa said as she held up a brushed gold ring with a single ruby chip winking at him.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes, if you do. Jesse I'm dying here. Will you marry me?"

"Well that actually would depend on your answer to my question." Jesse said as he brought out a black velvet box. He opened it and turned it toward her. "Will you marry me?" Jesse said as he took out a round ruby surrounded by diamonds, and slid it on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Jesse it's so beautiful."

"So is your answer yes?"

Lexa took the ring she bought for him and slid it on Jesse's finger. "Yes I want to marry you."

"Good because I want to marry you too."

Lexa smiled as Jesse took her hand in his and brought her lips to his, "Love you. "

"Love you more."

"I have to go."

"Why?" Jesse mock pouted.

"I promised Shal since she is off bed rest that Emma and I would take her shopping. But if you are really good, and maybe I'll stop and get a little something at them lingerie shop you like. "

"I don't like lingerie shops I'm a guy."

"Really? That isn't what you said when you got my clothes off me two days ago. "

"You got that red number there? "

"Yep."

"Well I guess if you're in the mall and you happen to go by you could pick up one or two or twenty more like it. I just had a thought you aren't going to get married in a red or black dress are you? "

"And it if I said I was?"

"I would plead with you not to."

"What, you want me in the white gown? Jesse, I was never that innocent. "

"I never said you were. And it doesn't have to be a production. It can just be you, me, Brennan, and Shalimar and a minister. But, I would like to see you, walking down the aisle toward me, in a white dress."

"I will think about it. When do you want this wedding to happen? "

"Yesterday. "

"Jesse! " Lexa just gave him one of her looks.

"I would like it as soon as possible. "

"Why? Are you afraid I will change my mind? "

"In a word, yes. "

"I will never voluntarily leave you again Jesse, but right now I have to take a shower and get dressed. "

"Can I watch? "

"Watch me get dressed? "

"No, I want to watch you take a shower. "

"I was hoping you would join me and scrub my back. "

"Let's go get you ready. " Jesse said as he leaped out of the bed and scooped her into his arms.

An hour later a still damp Jesse and Lexa joined everyone in the living room area. Shalimar and Brennan exchanged a look at the way Jesse held Lexa's hand.

"Well if it isn't the newlyweds . " Brennan joked, "Oh wait a minute that's supposed to be us."

"Very funny Brennan. "

"I'm just kidding, it's good to have you back, Shal has been climbing the walls lately. "

"Didn't you enjoy bed rest Shal? "

"No. This side, I have to go shopping nothing fits any more except these pants. I've had to start stealing Brennan's shirts, because of this, "Shal said gesturing to her belly. "And these, " gesturing to her breasts. "But, Brennan is really enjoying those . "

Emma gave Shalimar a commiserating look, "Yeah I know. What is it with men and breasts? What exactly is the fascination with them ? "

Adam , Brennan, and Jesse exchanged a look and said in unison, "Because they are there. "

"Come on Shal, if that baby is a boy we need to keep him from having testosterone overload." Emma said and Shal and Lexa kiss their respective men all to make their way to the hangar where the cars were at.

Lexa had lifted her hand to Jesse's cheek and give him another kiss when Emma caught the flash of red. "Lexa Pierce!"

"What ? "

"Since when do you wear a ring on your left ring finger? " Emma teased because she was really hoping it meant what she thought it meant.

Lexa and Jesse exchanged a look and shrugged their shoulders.

Emma was almost up and down with excitement, "Well? "

"Emma will you stop dancing around. Yes, I asked Lexa to marry me. But, it was a mutual decision."

"What are you talking about, man? " Brennan asked.

Jesse held up his left hand, "She asked me to marry her too. "

Lexa put her arms around his waist, "Well, we both said yes before you get too excited we aren't planning a wedding all that soon. Plus, we want something very simple. It will probably be just all of you and a minister. We also don't plan on having the wedding of after the baby is born. "

"Baby? " Adam asked startled.

Lexa rolled her eyes at Adam "Shalimar and Brennan's baby. We need to leave now. C'mon ladies I feel the need to burn some plastic. See you guys later. "

"Should I worry? " Adam asked.

"Only if we max out all of your credit cards before we're done shopping ." Lexa hollered back and she and Emma hustled Shalimar into Emma's Jeep Cherokee.

"This is not going to be pretty. " Brennan said shaking his head.

----------- Four hours later -------------

Lexa and Emma had just come back from dropping off yet another load of shopping bags at the Jeep.

"Emma, how many trips does that make? " Lexa asked jokingly.

"Six, and we still have more shops to visit. "

"Is there even any room left for me in the backseat? "

"Yeah, about 12 inches. " Emma said with a wink.

"I am starving. Let's go eat lunch. I'll bet Shalimar is hungry to . "

"Lexa, she's pregnant, she is always hungry. "

"Then I guess she will definitely be hungry. "

"Lexa wait a second, did Jesse tell you he spoke to me? "

"Yeah, he told me. "

"But not pushing okay, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you okay ? "

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Emma, but I think the problem might be solved. "

"What do you mean? "

"I haven't been on a mission for the past eight weeks. I was in the hospital having surgery."

"You lied to Jesse? "

"I had to Emma. I didn't want to let Jesse down again. "

"Lexa why do you say that? You haven't ever let Jesse down. OK, with two exceptions you've never let Jesse down."

"What two exceptions? "

"Blake and when you ran away after I came back. You didn't trust Jesse enough that he would pick you. A part of you still doesn't trust him to want you and only you . "

"I am working on it . "

"Are you going to tell him about the surgery? "

"Yes."

"When? After you tell him you're pregnant? "

"Bad idea? "

"Yeah, what kind of surgery was it? "

"Microscopic laser to get rid of the scar tissue. It will probably eventually grow back, but it will take longer to do so. They now have me on hormones that simulate a pregnancy, to make sure a pregnancy won't accelerate the scar tissue growth. Thankfully I'll only be on them for another month."

"I think you should tell Jesse everything. He had a feeling you weren't telling him everything . "

"That is my Jesse. There's Shalimar drooling over the food. We had better hurry or she'll smash through the window trying to get to all the food."

"I heard that. "

"Sorry Shal, you're pregnant and you are allowed to be as hungry as you wanna be. What are you hungry for? "

"Everything! Let's go in here they have a variety of stuff salads, fish, sandwiches, and steak."

"Let's go in then before we need a towel to mop up the drool."

------------------------- An hour and a half later -------------------------------

"Ahhh, baby and I are full and ready to now take our nap . " Shalimar said rubbing her hand over her belly contentedly as they left the restaurant and began walking toward the exit.

"Well, I think you just ate your weight in shrimp. " Lexa teased.

"It was all you can eat shrimp with steak and a baked potato. And it wasn't just fried shrimp, it was shrimp scampi, coconut shrimp, steamed shrimp, and stuffed and blackened shrimp. " Shalimar said with a smile.

Emma arched an eyebrow, "Lexa, you can't talk you ate just as much she did . "

"Yeah but I needed the energy. "

"I'm pregnant . "

"Well, I have a healthy adult male who has gone two months without getting any."

"You're right you need your energy more than I do." Shalimar said with a wink as they walked down a corridor so they can leave the mall.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? "

"Great, we meet yet again . "

"Shal? "

"This is one of the guys that is working for, you know I don't think they've thought up a new name for themselves yet. "

"We call ourselves the rogue G. S. A. "

Lexa snickered, "Oh that's original. "

"Why can't you ladies just do the reasonable thing and just come with us, without starting a fight."

Emma, Lexa, and Shalimar all exchanged a look like 'They can't possibly be that dumb. '

"We know you're pregnant Ms. Fox. Oh excuse me I meant Mrs. Mulwray."

"Yep you really are as dumb as you look. "

"How so ? "

"Because only a stupid, ignorant idiot would threaten the child of a feral."

"She can't fight all of us." the man with the oily voice said as he gestured to his five accomplices

"No, but we can." Lexa said as she shot a laser beam at one crippling him. At the same time Emma threw a psionic blast crippling another one. "Shal stay back."

"Oh no you don't. " Emma said as she shot another psionic blast at the one heading toward Shalimar. Shalimar was able to finish him with a backwards kick.

Lexa meanwhile had her hands full with two agents. One of them had kicked her so hard in the abdomen she lost her breath. She was able to finish him off with a laser beam to the head before she sank to her knees to catch her breath.

Oily voice was headed toward Shalimar, who was trying to get herself centered so that she would be able to fight this guy off.

Before she could blink, a woman dropped down in front of her. She had curly dark hair and blue-green eyes. She looked at first glance to be in her late twenties early thirties.

"C'mon big boy why don't you pick on someone your own size, like me." The girl taunted as she lept up and did a back roundhouse kick to the guys chest.

Shalimar looked over and saw the last guy going toward Lexa. Shalimar knew she wouldn't be able to get there in time and Emma was also to far away. "Lexa, Look out!"

By the time Lexa turned around, to Shalimar's warning, it was too late. The guy got the drop on her. As she turned around his kick caught her directly in the belly and Lexa felt her breath escape her as her world went black. Emma came up behind the guy and shot him with a psionic blast and knocked him out. She knelt down quickly by Lexa.

Shalimar turned to face the dark haired woman in front of her as she finished knocking oily voice out. She then stepped over the body and walked up to Shalimar.

"Hi! You're Shalimar right?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"You can call me Lainie."

"Thanks, for the assist. I think."

"Don't mention it. Don't worry I'm not here to harm you. You'll see me again. You'll need to get Lexa to a doctor as soon as the Helix lands. She's hurt really bad. See you around Shalimar." With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Shalimar wanted to go after her, but realizing she was correct about Lexa needing help, she raised her ring to her mouth. "Adam?"

"We're already on our way Shal."

"Shalimar is Lexa alright?" Jesse asked trying to keep his voice even.

"I don't know Jess. What's your ETA?"

"About 5 minutes. Shal are you and B okay?"

"We're just fine we had a little help."

"What kind of help?"

'I'll explain when you get here."

"Shalimar! Lexa is bleeding badly. Tell them to hurry!" Emma cried out.

"Lexa!" Shalimar heard Jesse's panic loud and clear.

"We're landing now on the roof is there anyone around?" asked Brennan.

"No coast is clear." Shalimar said.

"Good. I'm on my way." Jesse said as he ran out of the Helix. . He ran to the spot on the roof that was above where their signals were at. When he got there he took a deep breath and let himself phase through the roof, when he caught a glimpse of Emma's red hair he let out the saved breath and became solid again. He hit the floor hard. He winced as he felt his knees sing a bit. He kept running until he reached Lexa's side and landed heavily beside her. "Lexa? Baby? Can you hear me?"

"Jesse?"

Jesse leaned her up into his arms. "Yeah baby, I'm here. Lexa where are you hurt there is blood all around you."

"I'm not hurt. Argh!"

"Lexa?"

"Oh god that hurts. Jess you got to get me Dr. Marcus's."

"We can patch you up at Sanctuary."

"No you can't. Dr. Marcus helped perform the surgery. I have to go to him." Lexa said as she passed out.

"What surgery Lexa? Lexa! Adam she passed out."

"Ok Emma you drive Jesse and Lexa to Dr. Marcus's. We'll follow in the Helix."

Jesse picked Lexa up and followed Emma out to her car. Emma got there first and had the doors opened and the engine running when Jesse got there. Jesse quickly maneuvered himself in the car with Lexa still on his lap. Emma shut the door and raced around the car to get in and backed up and headed out of the mall. Jesse quickly gave her the directions to Dr. Marcus'.

Jesse held Lexa on his lap. He could feel the blood seep into his Jeans. "What have you done to yourself baby? What have you done?"

Emma broke all speed limits getting them to the doctor's in five minutes. Jesse released the door and got them out of the Jeep and into the doctors in less then two minutes.

When Adam, Brennan and Shalimar arrived a few moments later. They saw Emma sitting nervously on a chair and Jesse was leaning up against the wall. He kept looking at the closed door where they had taken Lexa. His clothes and hands were covered in Lexa's blood.

Dr. Marcus stepped out of the room and addressed all of them. "What happened?"

Shalimar and Emma quickly gave him a synopsis of what had happened.

"Does she have any family?"

Emma looked over at Jesse, "She and Jesse just got engaged."

"All right then, Jesse you and I need to talk. We'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Marcus said as he opened the door to where Lexa was, and gestured Jesse inside.

Once inside, "Jesse sit down, before you fall down." Dr Marcus said as he brought the other chair in the room over and sat down in it.

"What surgery did Lexa have done?"

"She never told you what she was doing did she?"

"No, she didn't. But, I want to know now."

"Jesse, before I tell you anything else, as Lexa's closest relative you might have to make a very tough decision."

"What do you mean?"

"Lexa is bleeding from her uterus. It's not an uncontrollable hemorrhage but right now we are giving her volumnizers. Jesse if the bleeding doesn't stop soon, to save her life I'm going to have to perform a hysterectomy. I would be able to leave her ovaries, but her uterus would be removed. It means she would never be able to carry a child."

"What was the surgery?"

"She's told you about the scar tissue and how because of it the problems she would ever conceiving and carrying a child."

"Yes."

"Did you know right before she was assigned to Mutant X she asked about a complete sterilization process. A woman not yet thirty wanting a complete hysterctomy."

"Before we got involved the first time she told me two mutants having children were a selfish impulse."

"About two months ago, Lexa contacted me for a meeting. She wanted a full battery of tests done, and wanted to know all of the options available to her. She desperately wants to give you a child JEsse. She found out about a very experimental micro laser surgery. She had to put herself on a battery of hormones and in fact she is still on them."

"She's been here for the past 2 moths?"

"The surgery was done in two operations over two weeks. Since it was microsurgery the laser had to basically go up her vagina so no sex for at least six weeks. Since she hadn't told you about the surgery it would have been difficult to avoid having sex with you for the six weeks. The surgery was success all of the old scar tissue is gone, it will build up again but it will take along time and the option of having the surgery is there again for her. Lexa is now able to conceive and carry a child to term like any normal healthy adult woman."

"I want children, but only with her. It never mattered to me if they were our blood or not. There are enough children out there that need homes. I admit I wanted a child with her a little girl that would actually get to be one. How much time do I have? Before I have to make that decision."

If the bleeding doesn't stop or at least slow way down in the next thirty minutes, I'll have to begin the procedure. I'll leave you two alone. What do you want me to say to your friends?"

"We're family, you can tell them what you told me about her prognosis. I'm gonna stay with Lexa."

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on her. She's in and out of conciousness. You should be able to talk to her in a minute or two." Dr. Marcus said as he stood and left the room.

Jesse nodded as he pulled his chair closer to the bed Lexa was lying in. "Lexa?"

Lexa opened her eyes slowly and smiled weakly at him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You gonna yell at me?"

"I'll wait until you're feeling better."

"I was going to tell you everything tonight. I really was."

"I know. Sunshine we gotta talk."

"Why?"

"You're still bleeding, while it's not bad it isn't stopping. If you don't stop bleeding soon, they're going to have to operate on you."

"Operate?"

"They'll have to perform a hysterectomy Lexa."

"Jesse No! That means -"

"It means no babies. Dr Marcus said they would leave you ovaries so maybe surrogacy will be an option."

"Jesse don't lie to me. Surrogates can't carry mutant babies, can they?"

Jesse shook his head.

Lexa closed her eyes as tears slid out from beneath them and down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry sunshine, but you are more important to me then any fictional or fantasy baby. I want children, but only if I can raise them with you. What good am I gonna be without you. Do not think for one minuite this gets you out of our engagement. You're still marrying me."

"I am huh?"

"Yeah, you are." Jesse leaned over and gave her a long kiss on the lips. "I'm not bailing now that times are hard. YOu are stuck with me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promised. I do love you. She would have been beautiful don't you think?"

"Who?"

"Our daughter."

"Yeah she would have."

"You would have spoiled her rotten. She would never have doubted that we loved her and accepted her. And she would have been perfect."

"Just like her mother."

"I'm so sorry Jesse, this how I imagined it."

"I know and I'm sorry too."

They stayed that way for a few minutes just clasping each others hands.

Dr. Marcus poked his head in the room. "Jesse I need to examine her again."

"I'll be right outside okay?"

Lexa nodded.

Ten minutes later Jesse was still pacing back forth in front of her room when Dr. Marcus came out.

"Well?"

"The bleeding has slowed down considerably in my opinion."

"And that means what?" Jesse asked.

"It means, that IF when I check her in about fifteen minutes and it has slowed even more we will be able to avoid the surgery. I'm keeping her overnight and I am going to sedate her in a bit. I want to keep an eye on her. Jesse, just so you know in case the bleeding does begin again Lexa has taken the decision out of your hands and signed the consent form to perform the surgery if it's needed. Of course you could also find it send she didn't sign it with her legal name. " Dr. Marcus held up the form that Lexa had signed with the name Lexa Pierce Kilmartin. "Why don't you all go home. I'm going to give her a sedative to help her sleep. Jesse, in and Lexa wants you to go home and get some rest too. I promise if there is any change in her condition I will call you immediately. Why don't you going in and say goodbye? "

"Is she really all rights? " Adam asked.

"This is Lexa, Adam . Has anything ever stopped Lexa? Seriously though I think she will make a full recovery. "

"Come on Shalimar, let's get you home. Emma, why don't you go with them. I'll fly with Jesse back in the Helix." Adam suggested.

"Okay, Adam. Shal?" Brennan looked down at his wife who was sound asleep in her chair. He kissed the top of her head and nudged her softly. "Wake up Shal."

"What? Hey is Lexa okay?"

"She will be . "

"Good, because we need to find the woman who helped us at the mall. "

"What woman? "

"There was a tall brunette woman, late twenties or early thirties, with blue green eyes, she said her name was Lainie, and she kicked oily voice's ass."

"We will find her tomorrow let's get you and B home okay?"

"Okay, Brennan we will go home and go to bed. Brennan? "

"Yeah babe? "

"Carry me? I'm too tired to walk all the way to the jeep. Please? "

"Well hop on. "Brennan said as he held out his arms.

Shalimar gave him a wink as she climbed on to his back. "This will probably be the last piggyback ride I'm gonna be having until the baby is born."

Brennan shook his head and after grabbing Shalimar's legs to support her followed Emma out to the jeep so they could go home.

Adam sat back down in the chairs to wait for Jesse.

Several hours later

Snuggled in bed with Brennan and Shalimar are suddenly shot straight up in bed, "Brennan? "

"Huh?"

"I hear something. "

"It's probably your stomach you ate all that food at dinner."

Shalimar hit Brennan upside the head

"Ow! Shalimar!"

"I hear someone moving around out there . "

"What do you want me to do? "

"Go look and see."

"If I go look, will you go back to sleep?"

"Yes. "

Brennan got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "You do or Allies if we had an intruder the alarms would have sounded? "

As Brennan carefully made his way down the hall he heard a noise coming from the kitchen. Many heard more sense coming from the TV room. It was probably Emma, or Jesse not being able to sleep. He went toward the room and when he got there he got a surprise. "Who the hell are you? "

"I'm Lainie. "

"How did you get inside Sanctuary?"

"I walked in . "

"And you got past the codes how? "

"You guys had been using the same codes for years all you do is rotate them . "

"Why'd you come here? Why are you here?"

"You guys need me here . "

"I must be still half asleep, but exactly where did you come from? "

"I'm from the future, your future to be exact. My life is 32 years into the future. I'm one of the first children of the second generation of Mutant X."

"Adam!" Brennan called into his comm ring.

"Yes Brennan. Do you know how late it is ?"

"You need to come downstairs and see this right now!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Lainie Introduces Herself

**Mothers and Fathers By Tigereyes320**

Chapter 13 of 23

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Mutant X. Tribute Entertainment owns the rights to these characters. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N This story came to me in a dream. Don't ask. I was thinking that if the actress who plays Shalimar became pregnant, how could they cover an entire season with her being pregnant. She could hardly beat up GSA agents in her 6th month. They would also want to keep the baby a secret from Eckhart as long as possible. The baby of course would be born in June, just in time for the end of the season. But if everyone knew who the father was (Brennan) it wouldn't be that interesting of a season, but what if it wasn't clear. . . Brennan/Shalimar pairing constructive criticism only to Just to let everyone know this is going to be a long story. And I don't update every week or even month, but I do finish all fics I start. So, be patient it will be finished. Also Emma is not dead, it will be explained in the second chapter how she came to still be alive. Adam is also no longer believed to be dead, that will also be explained in a later chapter. Lexa is now part of Mutant X. The story is also Lexa/Jesse Also the excerpts Shalimar reads are from the book "What to expect when you are expecting" no copyright infringement is intended. Leave me your email address in your review and I'll send you an email when I update. Now if this was really an episode from tv you'd only get one episode a week. I have several chapters already written but I'm going to try for one update a week. No promises though. Also I don't thank each reviewer each chapter I wait until the very end. Thanks to everyone for reviewing.

A/N Just so everyone know the baby's sex and name has already been decided. However in an upcoming chapter they will be discussing names. So if you want to contribute a name you can, but give me a reason why the name should be suggested. For example Rose, because it's Shal favorite flower.

**Lainie Introduces Herself**

It took less then twenty minutes for Mutant X to surround the apparent stranger. The young woman in question was completely unfazed by the amount of people milling about her.

"Your name is Lainie? "

"Lainie is my nickname. My dad has been calling me that since I was about three."

"Who are your parents? "

"I can't tell you that. "

"Why not? "

"Adam, I'm not going to risk destroying my future. I like my future. I'm happily married with four children."

"Then why are you here? "

"I was told I needed to be here to help Shalimar and Mutant X."

"You're a mutant."

"And proud of it."

"What classification are you?"

"Adam I can't tell you that. It would give away who my parents are."

"Who are your parents? "Jesse asked.

"I can't tell you that exactly. But, I am a child of Mutant X at least one of you four is in one of my parents. That is all I'm saying for now. Can I go up to one of the spare bedroom and get some sleep, I'm kind of tired?"

Adam nodded and gestured toward the stairs, "Take any room that you like."

"Thanks, " said Lainie as she picked up her bag and made her way up the stairs to one of the old bedrooms.

"Well Adam what do you make of her?"

"My gut says she is on the level, but I will run some scans on her tomorrow to make sure. Why don't you guys go back to bed will talk more about in the morning."

They all turned to go their respective rooms when the phone rang. Jesse paled a bit. "That could be about Lexa."

Jesse ran over to the computer terminal to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Is this Jesse Kilmartin?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"This is Dr. Bartholomew Tyler at Byler Hospital in New Orleans, Louisiana. Do you know an Alisha Keary?"

"Yes I do what's wrong ?"

"Mr. Kilmartin, Ms. Keary has been in a terrible car accident. She just came out of the operating room and while we are hopeful, it doesn't look good she left us this phone number to call you."

"But she is OK right?"

"Mr. Kilmartin I'm going to be completely honest with you. It's a miracle she lasted through the surgery, she's been asking for you. I think she needs your help with something."

"With what? "

"Her three month old son was with her in the car. Miraculously he wasn't harmed at all. It will put her at ease to know her son is taken care of."

The Jesse went very pale as he did some quick math in his head. "Let me have the address. I'll be there tomorrow, I'm not sure what time. If there are any changes call me here or at this number," said Jesse as he rattled off his cell phone number.

"Jesse? Are you okay?" Emma asked.

"Alisha has been in a car accident and she's really bad off. She also has a son, who's three months old."

"Three months old, ooohhh." Emma said faltering on the last syllable.

"Ooohh is right." Shalimar agreed.

"I need to try and get some sleep and they have to go to Lexa. Then I have to get to New Orleans. I'm hoping Dr. Marcus will let Lexa come with me."

"Jesse . . ." Shalimar started.

"I know, but if something happens to Alisha and her son is my son, Lexa needs to agree to raise him with me if that happens. I need her to know."

"I'll have the Helix ready for you first thing in the morning."

"I'm gonna try and get a few hours of sleep and then I'm gonna go see Lexa."

"I think Jesse has the right idea, let's all go get some sleep." Adam said as he turned back toward his room.

"Adam what a minute you trust her?"

"Brennan, she knows the codes. You guys know how we rotate the access codes and always someone who knows the codes would be able to work backwards to know what codes we are using right now. So yes, for now, I trust her."

"C'mon Bren, let's go back to bed. You can interrogate her in the morning." Shalimar says she pulled Brennan toward their suite.

Everyone saw that Adam and Shalimar had a point, so they all trooped off to their various bedrooms. None of them quite sure what the morning would bring.

Several hours later

"Jesse it isn't completely safe."

"I know Dr. Marcus, I just need her there for me and for us. I don't want us to be making possible life changing decisions long distance. We will be in a hospital, I will make sure that she is in bed resting with her feet up when we aren't." 

"All right I'll release her. But, the minute you get back. I want her here for a checkup. I want her on bed rest, so if she isn't laying down she's to be sitting down."

"Is there any danger of the bleeding starting again."

"No, but the blood loss was a shock to her system. I wanna be sure she's rested before she starts going at 100mph."

"So no sex?"

"I would say give it at least 24 hours but if she's feeling up to it then there's no problem with you two having sex. No marathon sessions and if she's feeling at all off you should hold back. Give me fifteen minutes and I will get her released OK ?"

"Okay, I'll go take her, her clothes." Jesse said as he turned toward Lexa's room.

"So can I go home?" Lexa asked all traces of the trauma from the day before almost gone from her face.

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? Didn't Dr. Marcus say I could leave? I'll be good, I promise. I'll stay in bed all day if you stay there with me."

"Yes he said you could leave, but I need to talk to you first."

"Is something wrong, someone hurt?"

"Not at Sanctuary. Lexa, I got a call last night from a hospital in New Orleans. Alisha has been in a very bad car accident and has been asking for me. The doctors don't think she's gonna make it."

"Jesse you have to go to her."

"I want you to come with me."

"Jesse why? I can just stay in our suite in Sanctuary."

"Because, I'll worry about you, and there is something else. Alisha has a baby, that was with her in the accident. She has a son who is three months old.."

"A son?" Lexa did the math in her head. "He's yours."

"He could be, the timing is right. Lexa I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't know Jesse. You'd never not acknowledge your child."

"I want you to come with me. If he's my son and something happens to Alisha. I'd want to know you'd be willing to rise him with me. He wouldn't be ours, not biologically."

"Jesse he'd be yours. How could I not love something of yours. If something happens to Alisha, of course we'll take him and I'll raise him with you. Hopefully, Alisha will recover fully and we'll find a way to raise him with her."

Jesse pulled Lexa close to him in a hug. "Thank you, " he said into her hair. "I love you so much. I'm sorry, I just wasn't sure how you would handle this." He let her go and handed her the bag he had placed on the floor. "Why don't you get changed. Emma is dropping us off in New Orleans, from there we'll rent a car and get a hotel room. We can check in and then go sea Alisha. I packed a few changes of clothes for you. I wasn't sure what you'd want to wear."

"Jess, we will make it through this. We also still need to talk about the surgery and the fact that I lied to you . " Lexa moved her finger to have Jesse turn is back so she could get changed.

"Yeah we do . But, right now, let's deal with this then then we can talk about the rest." Jesse politely turned his back to her.

"Are you really mad?" Lexa asked as she put on fresh underwear under her hospital gown.

"No, the Lexa how was I supposed to raise our children if you weren't there to do it with me?"

"I didn't think of that. I just wanting give you that little girl so badly." Lexa said as she slipped into a pair of black and red stripe lose leg drawstring pants. She then turned her back toward Jesse and took off the hospital gown and she put on her favorite red halter top. She topped it with a thin black sweater duster. For shoes Jesse had included a pair of red thick sold flip flops. Lexa hated to admitted but the Man knew how to pull together an outfit for a women.

No sooner had she stepped into the flip flops and Dr. Marcus stepped in and smiled at her.

"All dressed I see."

"Yeah, it's OK if we go?"

"Yes but I want you resting with your feet up as much as possible during this trip. No running , no fighting and if you feel at all off in any way shape or form you're to call me immediately."

"Yes sir!" Lexa said with a snappy salute.

"All right get out of here. I want see you when you get back."

"We'll see you in a couple of days then. Jesse let's go."

An hour later Jesse and Lexa stood on top of the building Emma had just dropped them off on. They picked up their bags and after Jesse phased them through the door they walked down the stairs and onto the street below.

"Okay Maestro, where do we go now?"

"Well Alisha is at the Bywater hospital, which is on Bywater avenue. There it is supposed to be a car rental place not far from here. Aha! There it is. "Jesse pointed to an Avis sign one block ahead. "Let's get a car and see what happens as we get closer to the hospital."

"Am I getting the car or the hotel room? Don't look at me like that, we're in this relationship together which means we share all the expenses. You know I just realized that I never got to ask Dr. Marcus if we could still have sex."

"Oh NO! A few days without sex. Whatever will we do? I guess we'll just have to play chess or some kind of card game."

Lexa slapped his shoulder, "Like you won't miss it."

"I did without that for eight weeks and what I missed most was holding you at night. Here we are . I will get the car rental you can get the hotel room. In we will split what is left between the two us afterwards."

"Okay."

It said Jesse less than ten minutes to arrange an SUV. He then got directions to the hospital, a recommendation of an inn to stay at, and a place to eat some brunch.

"It's just after eleven o'clock Jess. Let's get some food and then we can hit the hospital . I am starving !"

"You get the directions to the restaurant ?"

"Yep ."

Jesse toss her the keys, "You can drive. All, doctor and get an update on Alisha." he said as he climbed into the red Jeep Cherokee.

Lexa got into the driver's seat and got to the restaurant with then another ten minutes. She had them sitting down with some iced tea in their hands in another five. "I'm glad I left my sweater in the jeep." Lexa said as she took a sip of the cold tea. "It is so hot down here. Jesse would you stop worrying he's a doctor I'm sure he will return your phone call as soon as he can. Let's eat something and then we'll go see Alisha. Do you think she might like some flowers?"

"We'll get some when we get there."

"What can I get you folks ?" The waitress named Mabel asked.

"How about two orders of eggs Benedict with the works. Do you have any fruit salad ?"

"Yes sir, made with cantaloupe, honeydew, and watermelon."

"We will have two of those as well, we'll just drink our iced tea."

"Coming right up."

Lexa waited until the waitress left and then asked, "What is really bothering you Jess ?"

"That if this child is my son, I've lost 3 months with him I can't get back."

"Jesse, he's going to love you. You make it kinda hard not to. We'll talk with Alisha, maybe she had a good reason. I'm going to go powder my nose before the food gets here. I'm also gonna call this little B & B I know and see if they had a cancellation. It's within five minutes of the hospital. I'll be right back."

Jesse nodded,

A few moments later Mabel came back with their plates of food and refilled their drinks. "You enjoy your food now."

"Thank you." Jesse said as he took a bite of food, and then realizing how hungry he was began to really dig in to it.

"Hungry babe?"

Jesse looked up at her with his mouth full of food and nodded.

Lexa put her napkin in her lap and began to dig into her own plate of food with gusto. "Mmmmm, this is so good. I didn't realize how hungry I was. By the way I called the B & B. They had a cancellation we can check in whenever we want."

"Where is it?"

"It's called The House on Bayou Road. They have a cottage and that's what is free. I told them we might need a crib.

"Lexa!"

"What? If the baby is fine, we can take him back to the inn with us. WHy pay to have him stay in the hospital. He can stay with us until Alisha is out."

Jesse reached out over the table and grabbed her and gave it a squeeze. He waited until she looked him in the eye. ""Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"That I may have a child, a son with another woman.."

"It bothers me a bit, but neither of us we're virgins when we got together. We also agreed when we got back together this time, that we were starting with a fresh slate. You never hid from me that you and Alisha got together after I left and that you broke it off when you felt you were using her feelings for you.. We agreed to not hold the past against each other. Remember when we first met? I wanted no part of creating a child. I risked my life two months ago to give us that very chance. Do I wish that it was me who could have given you your son? Absolutely. Do I hold it against you ? No. If Alisha has given you your first child there's nothing to be done.

"But I know that if, no when I get pregnant, you'll be there for me. Like Brennan is for Shalimar. You'll see my belly grow, and you find the foods I have for my weird cravings. We'll argue on whether or not find out if the baby is a boy or a girl, and then we'll argue about the names. And the first face that baby will see after being born is yours."

"Lexa."

"And even if it never happens, I'll know that's how it would have happened."

"Lexa, we will have a baby of our own. You and I haven't gone through all this, not to have children of our own."

"Good. Are you done eating now?"

"Yeah. Why don't you get the car. I'll get the check . I'll meet you outside in a few."

"Okay, " said Lexa as she leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

Thirty minutes later they walked hand in hand to the hospital.

"She's in room 421" Jesse said.

"Jesse are you ready?" Lexa asked as she climbed out of the SUV.

"When they finally reached room 421, after a quick stop at the gift shop for flowers, they ran into Dr. Tyler.

"Jess, I'm going to go in and give her the flowers, let you and the doctor talk things through." Lexa said as she went into Alisha's room.

"I'm glad you were able to make it so quickly Mr. Kilmartin."

"It isn't a problem Doctor. How is she?"

"Well she'll recover from the injuries sustained in the car accident."

"I hear a but,what's the bad news Doctor?"

"Normally I wouldn't be able to reveal this to you, however Ms Keary has authorized me to share her medical information with you."

"Okay."

"Mr. Kilmartin there is no easy way to say this, but Ms Keary has cancer. Bone cancer to be specific. It apparently was diagnosed soon after she gave birth to the baby."

"But she'll be fine right? With all the advancements in cancer research, and everything they have now?"

"There have been many advancements, they work best when the cancer discovered early. Due to the pregnancy when the cancer was discovered it was already at stage three."

"People still can live with stage three."

"Mr. Kilmartin, it's metasized."

"To where?"

"Her pancreas and her brain."

Jesse felt his heart stop when the pancreas was mentioned. "How long does she have?"

"Mr Kilmartin this isn't an exact science."

"How long?"

"She'll be lucky if she makes it six months."

"Does she know?"

"Yes, she knows. Your son, if you'd like to see him, is in the nursery. He's absolutely fine. You can go see whenever you want."

"I need to see him, but Alisha right now comes first. Has she seen him since the accident?"

"No."

"Can you bring him to her room?"

"Sure we can, but only for a little while. We'll also process the paperwork so we can release him to your custody."

"Thank you," said Jesse as he pushed open the door and saw Alisha and Lexa talking.

Except for the bandages, you'd never know the woman in the bed was dying. Jesse went over and kissed Alisha on the cheek.

"Hi Jess, Lexa and I were just getting reacquainted. Good to see you two are back together."

"Alisha the doctor says you're doing good."

"Liar, I know what the doctor told you. So have you seen him yet?"

"No, someone is going to bring him by for a short visit."

"Jess, I'm sorry. I was going to tell you and then right before he was born they found the cancer. I thought I'd keep him as long a I could and then I'd send him to you when I got to sick to take care of him."

Jesse didn't really want to talk about the fact that their son would grow up without Alisha. "What did you name him?"

"William, for your grandfather, I've been calling him Liam for short."

"William huh?"

"I know you loved your grandfather. I decided to name him after min as well. His full name is William Jacob Keary Kilmartin."

"That is quite a mouthful." Lexa said.

"Jesse, I want you to take him with you when you go. You and Lexa will need to raise him."

"Alisha I'm not taking him away from you."

"Jesse you know what the doctor said."

"I don't know what the doctor said." Lexa interjected as she saw the look on Jesse's face.

"I'm dying Lexa. I have maybe six months to live. It's cancer in my bones, brain and pancreas. I'm not going to live to see my sons' first birthday."

BACK AT SANCTUARY

Adam finished running his tests on Lainie. When he got the results he double checked and triple checked the results. "You're. . ."

"Yep, I know." Lainie said with a wink and a grin.

"This is unreal. Why are you here?"

"I'm needed Grampa Adam. With Brennan, Shalimar, Lexa, Jesse, Emma and Michael."

"How so?"

"Only Lexa and Jesse are stabilized. You know it was only by a fluke you found that old storage facility that held more of Lexa's and Leo's DNA. With that you were able to stabilize her, just in the nick of time I might add."

"But why?"

"Adam you know Brennan's expiry date is coming up fast. That's why I'm here, you can use my stabilized DNA like a bone marrow transplant."

"So you aren't going to tell them?"

"What? Tell them by the way Daddy I don't exist yet, but I'm you're future kid. Oh yeah that will grow over real well."

"You are quite the piece of work."

"Yeah I know, you've been telling me that since I was two."

"I have?"

"Consider whose daughter I am?"

Adam nodded. "So you can stabilize Brennan what about Shalimar, Emma and Michael?"

"Michael is almost already stabilized and with the results you get from Brennan's stabilization, you'll be able to stabilize everyone else."

"Shalimar's baby?"

"We'll be fine. We're all going to have happy endings. Even you Adam."

"Even me? I'm happy just as I am."

"Danielle."

"What about Danielle?"

"I think you need to contact her."

"Why?"

"Would you just do it?"

"Why?"

"My God Adam you sound like my four year old. Would you just do it. I'm going to go work out."

Thirty minutes later Shalimar and Brennan found Lainie working up a sweat. When she took a break Brennan tossed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

Brennan and Shalimar exchanged a look and took a few steps closer. "We don't want to know all about the future, " began Shalimar. "But, could we ask you about the baby?"

"Depends on what you want to know."

"Is it okay healthwise. I know Adam says it's fine, but the tests could be wrong."

"Your baby is born perfectly healthy and is adored by all of Mutant X. In fact all the babies born into Mutant X beat the odds."

"We all have families?" Brennan asked as he put his arm around Shalimar.

"Yep. This was the best place to grow up. Secure, safe loved. I remember my Dad waiting at the bottom of the stairs as I got ready for my first prom. The look in his eyes when I cam down the stairs was a sight I saw only one other time."

"Brennan looked at her and asked, "When was that?"

"The day I came downstairs wearing my wedding dress."

"You're married?" Shalimar asked, "Do you have children?"

"Yes I do, in fact all of the original MX-ers are grandparents."

"We're grandparents! I'm not even ready to be a mother yet, let alone a grandmother."

"Shal remember I'm from more then 25 years in the future."

"Okay, I'm breathing now. So what do you do?"

"I'm a doctor and M.D. actually?"

"A doctor?"

"Yep I was home schooled so well that I finished high school at fifteen. I finished college at eighteen and medical school at twenty-three. I had to take a year off between my first and second year of medical school."

"Why?" Brennan asked fascinated.

"I got pregnant. I got married at eighteen and when I was nineteen became pregnant. I had some complications which required bed rest for me. I was able to finish my first year but I had to wait until the baby was born, so I took a year off and then went back the following fall term."

"How many children do you have?"

"Four, but my husbands trying to talk me into one more."

"Do we have more children after this one is born?" Shalimar asked as Shalimar caressed his belly. "I don't need to know how many?"

"Yes, you two have at least one more child."

"Do Jesse and Lexa really get married?" Brennan wanted to know.

"Yes they do, and before you ask so do Emma and Michael."

"So everything is perfect."

"No! There are some bad times there is death, and hardship. You two have a few doozies when it comes to fights. But, you all survive and have found contenment. We don't have to hide who we are anymore. You know that two mutants are now able to have a healthy child 90 of the time."

"Are we good parents?" Shalimar asked.

"Yes, you are wonderful parents. You're also a great Aunt and Uncle to your nieces and nephews."

"Is Alisha's baby, Jesse's?"

"Yes he is the father."

"So she's going to be okay "

"No she isn't."

"What?" Brennan asked

"I'm telling you this because Jesse already knows. Alisha is dying she has cancer."

"Oh God!" Shalimar exclaimed. "How long does she have?"

"Doctor's have given her maybe six months, but with Adam's help she lives to see her son's first birthday. She dies a few days after that."

"Nothing came be done?"

"Adam does everything he can. The doctor's think it'' be miraculous if she makes it six months. They are bringing here to live so that the three of the can raise the baby."

"So she knows?"

"Yeah she knows."

"This won't affect Jesse and Lexa will it?"

"Nope, they will get exactly what they want. Not exactly the way they want. But they get it."

Brennan saw his opening and took it, "So is the baby a boy or a gilr?"

"Brennan!" Shalimar said as she punched his shoulder. "We said we didn't want to know."

"Well I just thought it would be nice to know."

"You know my Dad said the same thing. My mom told me that he talked and read so much to her belly when I was born I was looking around for his voice."

Shalimar felt a nigle of fear. "Why are you here Lainie?"

"I'm here to help all of you. Well not so much Jesse and Lexa they are already stabilized."

"So you're here to stabilize me." Brennan said.

"Pretty much."

"Can you tell us more about you?" Shalimar asked.

"It depends on what exactly you want to know."

"You said you were home schooled?"

"Yeah adam thought it might be for the best as they weren't certain when my abilities would show up. It was the same for Liam."

"Liam?"

"Jesse and Alisha's son. He was home schooled as well. He runs the Keary-Kilmartin Enterprises. He's also married with children of his own."

"You said you were maried as well?"

"Fourteen years. My Dad did not want me to get married."

"Did he think you were too young?"

"No he just didn't want me to get married. I was very much a Daddy's girl. Still am actually. He likes to believe my children were found under blueberry bushes."

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"Because in his mind his little girl is not in any way shape or form having sex."

"Is he a good man, your husband?" Brennan asked.

"Yes he is. He's a good man, husband and father. Of course it took a lot of convincing for my father to believe that."

"Why?"

"Well my husband looks like his father. His father created some problems for you guys."

"Really who was he? Never mind you probably can't tell us."

"That's right I can't."

"Hey you want to join us for dinner? We're going to get some Thai food for Sahl's cravings."

"I love Thai food, the spicer the better."

"Let's go. Is Lainie your real name?"

"Nope, it's a nickname my Dad gave me when I was young."

"Lainie?"

"Yep, are there any bookstores around here?"

"Yeah there are a few."

"Good because I need some books, since I'll be here for awhile and I can't be without books."

"Like to read do you?" Brennan asked.

"I love to read. I learned to read by the time I was two-and-a-half. My dad read to me all the time. He wasn't quite sure what to do with a girl, so I got it all. I love to read. I played dress up and had tea parties. I'm also have a second degree black belt in tae kwon do, I play basketball, I'm also one hell of a kickboxer."

"Tea parties and Tae kwon do?" Shalimar asked. "Well that's well rounded."

"My Mom insisted."

"She sounds great."

"She is, she's been the best Mom. I don't think I've told her nearly enough how great she is. I'm starting to get hungry myself. Let's go before I start gnawing on my arm."

As if on cue Shalimar's stomach started growling.

"Ah the stomach speaks and so we go." Brennan said with a grin.

BACK TO NEW ORLEANS - SEVERAL HOURS AFTER WE LEFT THEM

"Jesse?" Lexa called from the bathroom.

"I'm in bed."

"Why?"

"I'm waiting for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah I thought we could watch a movie, snuggle and maybe talk."

"I really like that idea," Lexa said as she came out of the bathroom wearing a peach toned tank and short set.

Jesse felt the spit dry up inhis mouth. "Very nice."

"I bought it at the little boutique that was just down the road. You like it?"

"Very much."

"Good I bought it in five colors." Lexa said as she climbed into the bed next to Jesse. She put her arms around him and snuggled close to him. "You know it's all right to be upset Jesse."

"I know I just feel empty right now."

"What do you want to do?"

"Bring them both back to Sanctuary. We've got that extra room right next to our suite. We could set alish up and that Liam can spen every night with him. You never know Adam may be able to give her more time."

"Jesse he can't cure it."

"You never know."

"Jesse I do know. I had the records sent to Adam and Dr. Marcus."

"And?"

Lexa shook her head against his chest. "Dr. Marcus knows of an experimental treatment that might give her a few more months at best, but that's it."

Jesse closed his eyes and wrestled with the helplessness. He wasn't able to control the bile that suddenly rushed into his throat. He launched himself out of the bed and into the bathroom.

Lexa got up and went to the bathroom. She wet a washcloth and after Jesse stopped the heaving she flushed the toilet for him and handed him a small bottle of mouth wash. "Rinse your mouth you'll feel better."

Jesse took the bottle and proceeded to rinse his mouth out.

Lexa scooted herself on the ounter and brought Jess between her legs so she could use the washcloth to wipe his face.

"You are really good at this."

"This what?"

"Taking care of me."

"Tit for tat and all of that. Why don't you take another quick shower and then join me in bed."

"Okay, Lexa about the plans for Alisha."

"I think it's a great idea."

"You do?"

"Yes, if we're going to be raising Liam he needs to be around both of us. He needs, his mother as long as he can have her. I'm sure Adam can get the room ready for her. We can buy an SUV and use it to drive the four of us back to Sanctuary. She'll also going to need help with setting up her business to be run in her abscence. She'll also need to tie up any and all loose ends."

"I love you, Lexa."

"I love you too. I'm going to love raising that boy with you. He already looks so much like you. I'm going to pop in Pretty Woman. You come and join me as soon as your done with your shower."

"Lexa I don't want to wait to get married."

"Pardon me?"

"I don't want to waste anymore time. We can call Emma and have her arrange it. She really should start her own business. I want us if you do."

"Okay. I'll call Emma in the moning and have her get the ball started. No go take your shower."

Twenty minutes later Jesse was towel drying his hair and dressed in black sleep shorts, then he climbed into bed beside Lexa.

Lexa moved around so they could comfortably recline in the huge bed.

"Where are we at?"

"I fast forwarded to where they are having breakfst the next morning. He's about to ask her to be his beck and call girl."

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"If you want after the wedding we can start on that family of ours."

"Well not right away."

"Why?"

"Well for one we'll have Liam. I also need to have Dr. Marcus check and make sure the scar tisue isn't growing back too fast."

"And once he give us the green light?"

"We'll be at it like a pair of bunnies. Then when I get fat and have cravings, you'll be flying all over the place to get what I desire."

"You plan on having weird cravings?"

"You bet, Ice cream with sardines and fudge sauce, just like on 'I love Lucy.'"

"Blech! How many kids do you want?"

"Three."

"Three?"

"Yeah hopefully two girls and a boy. That way Liam can have a brother and the girls will have each other."

"So four in all."

"Yeah, I mean Liam might become a business mogul, the girls could be god only knows what and at least one hopefully will continue in the grand tradition of Mutant X."

"This is so surreal."

"Why?"

"Because before we got together the first time, you had zero desire for children."

"And you wanted a hundred little Lexa's."

"But four?"

"I like even numbers."

"What happens if we have three girls."

"Then I guess I might give a try to having five."

"Five!"

"I want to give you a son too."

"Lexa."

"Jesse."

"Come here," said Jesse as he drew her close to his chest and entwined their legs together.

Lexa snuggled close, "I missed this so much."

"So did I? I got used to sleeping next to me."

"How upset with me are you."

"About the surgery."

"Yes."

"I'm upset that you didn't trust me with the idea. I would have supported your desire to have the surgery. I could have been there. We could have decided if we were willing to risk it."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Is that the truth?"

"No."

"What's the truth?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"That eventually you'd regret marrying me if I wasn't able to give you children. I couldn't believe I was enough. I'd never been enough before, not just me."

"And now?"

When I called you that last time right bfore I went on for the major part of the surgery. I realized that you really wanted me. Babies or not."

"You've always been wanted."

"No I haven't, not by most of the men in my life. Not by my parents. No one wanted just me, until you."

"Lexa I did some checking after you first told me about your parents giving you and Leo up. I found something out. About ix months after they surrended you. They tried to get you both back. They were told you were now under a need to know basis. They weren't allowed to know."

"Are they still alive?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yep, you also have siblings."

"What?"

Your parents left the military right after they were denied acess to you. About five years later, your mother became pregnant with twins again. If you want I can give you the address. You could go see them."

"I'd have to tell them about Leo."

"No you wouldn't."

"Jess I have to tell them. He was their son."

"Before you came back, I wrote them after I found their address. I told them what happened. Our mother wrote me back, thanking me for informing them. She asked that I tell you, when you're ready they'd like to see you."

"They want to see me?"

"Since the experiments they tried on your parents, created you and Leo. I had Adam put them in the underground. Just in case your brother and sister started developing the mutant gene."

"Where are they?"

"They live in Lousiana."

"Here in New Orleans?"

"No, they live in Baton Rouge. We could go see them if you want. Alisha is trying to gain her strength back so she can spend some time with Liam."

"Maybe in a few days."

"Okay, we can also hand deliver the news of the wedding. Are you mad that I didn't say anything?"

"I don't think I would have been ready to hear the news before now."

"You getting tired?"

"Yeah turn off the TV." with that she turned over on her right side.

Jesse turned off the TV and after covering then with a light blanket spooned behind her.

A few minutes later they were both sound asleep.


End file.
